The Real Annoyed
by Alyna Beryl
Summary: [HIATUS] Baekhyun sangat dekat dengan julukan pembuat onar, playboy & kekanak-kanakan. Kenakalan Baekhyun sampai pada orang tuanya yang tidak tahan dengan tingkah putra tunggalnya itu hingga Baekhyun dipindahkan disekolah khusus laki-laki, namun apa jadinya jika Baekhyun 100% normal mendapat sebuah ciuman & pernyataan cinta dari siswa terpopuler yang bernama Park Chanyeol
1. Chapter 1

The Real Annoyed | Chapter 1

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Oh Sehun | Xi Luhan | Do Kyungsoo | Kim Jongin | Cho Hyejin | etc.

Genre : Romance | School Life | Little bit Comedy | Yaoi

Rating : T

Happy Reading *bow*

BRAKK..

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya kasar. Ia kesal dengan keputusan sepihak orang tuanya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tega memindahkan Baekhyun kesekolah khusus laki-laki. Sekolah khusus adalah sekolah yang amat dibenci Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menyayangkan kekuasaan dan popularitasnya hilang jika ia pindah begitu saja disekolah baru. Tinggal satu tahun untuknya lulus tapi orang tuanya tega memindahkannya.

" _Appa tidak akan mau menyekolahkanmu seterusnya jika kau tidak mau pindah dan memperbaiki sikapmu!"_

Ucapan Appanya terus terngiang diotaknya. Ia bahkan langsung dipindahkan besok setelah berpamitan dengan teman-temannya. Baekhyun memukul bantalnya beringas sekedar meluapkan kekesalannya.

Mungkin jika melihat Baekhyun pada pandangan pertama. Semua orang akan berpikir bahwa dia adalah laki-laki yang baik, ceria dan mempunyai wajah yang menawan tapi semua itu hanya sebuah tipuan jika tidak melihat Baekhyun secara keseluruhan.

Baekhyun terlahir dari keluarga kaya tanpa mempunyai saudara. Sejak kecil kedua orang tuanya memanja Baekhyun secara berlebihan. Hidupnya bergelimangan harta membuat Baekhyun menjadi siswa popular disekolah dan memanfaatkan kekuasaan Appanya untuk membuat masalah. Dia adalah Baekhyun si pembuat onar namun sangat kekanak-kanakan. Tak heran jika siapapun takut dengan Baekhyun dan tidak berani menentang keputusannya. Baekhyun juga sering bergonta ganti kekasih untuk bersenang-senang. Dia sangat meresahkan semua teman-temannya.

Perbincangan singkat Baekhyun dengan orang tuanya tadi cukup mampu membuat laki-laki mungil itu tak bisa menahan amarahnya. Alasan orang tua Baekhyun memindahkan anaknya cukup masuk akal. Jika mereka terus membiarkan Baekhyun disekolah yang satu sekolah pun takut padanya mana mungkin Baekhyun bisa merubah sikapnya. Setiap satu atau dua minggu sekali orang tua Baekhyun selalu mendapat surat dari pihak sekolah mengenai sikap Baekhyun yang sudah merugikan seluruh siswa disekolah.

Orang tua Baekhyun akhirnya sepakat memindahkan Baekhyun kesekolah khusus laki-laki. Dan mungkin keputusan menginapkan Baekhyun diasrama sekolah juga akan menjadi keputusan mereka.

The Real Annoyed

Terlihat tuan Byun sedang duduk didalam mobilnya menunggu anaknya yang tak kunjung bergegas. Sekarang sudah terlalu siang untuk Baekhyun langsung masuk dihari pertamannya pindah karena ia tau bahwa anaknya sedang mengulur-ulur waktu. Lihat apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Chagia~ kudengar kau pindah sekolah hari ini! Apa kau akan meninggalkanku begitu saja eoh!" Ucap Hyejin kekasih Baekhyun dengan manjanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Baekhyun merajuk.

"Kau tenang saja aku sudah berjanji kalau aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku akan sering menemuimu Hyejin-na!" Hyejin mengangguk dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Baekhyun menarik pipi kekasihnya gemas.

"Ouh~ neomu kyeopta!" Tuan Byun yang tidak tahan dengan perilaku anaknya yang berlebihan membuat ia akhirnya menurunkan kaca mobil dan menyuruh Baekhyun segera menghampirinya.

"Yak! Aku menyuruhmu berpamitan bukan bermesraan!" Baekhyun berdecak kesal lalu memberikan Hyejin sebuah pelukan dan ia pun menghampiri Appanya dengan wajah kesal yang sangat kentara.

"Sebenarnya berapa kekasihmu! Apa kau ingin mengoleksinya huh!" Baekhyun memasang headset dikedua telinganya. Bosan mendengar Appanya yang cerewet.

Dia benar-benar sudah tamat kali ini. Dia tidak tau bagaimana hidupnya disekolah barunya nanti. Apa mereka baik padanya atau malah mereka akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Memikirkan hal itu Baekhyun menggeleng keras. Jika itu terjadi dia akan hancur dan hidupnya akan berakhir. Seluruh siswanya adalah laki-laki dan Baekhyun tidak tau bagaimana kepribadian mereka. Mungkinkah ada yang mudah ditindas ataupun yang berkuasa. Walaupun begitu Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menyerah dan merasa kalah. Ia harus bisa mempertahankan imagenya dan menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya. Baekhyun mengangguk penuh keyakinan ditengah tatapan aneh Tuan Byun yang duduk disampingnya.

'Apa sekarang dia sudah gila!' Batin Tuan Byun heran.

Setelah selesai mengurus berbagai macam dokumen kepindahan diruang guru. Baekhyun berniat berkeliling sekolah barunya mumpung seluruh siswanya masih pelajaran didalam kelas. Ia berjalan melewati sepanjang taman yang melintang didepan gedung sekolah. Setiap langkah Baekhyun pasti dirinya menemukan sebuah taman dari yang paling kecil sampai yang paling besar. Sekolah ini mungkin berkonsep alam pikir Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya sekolah barunya tidak terlalu buruk. Malah lebih bagus dari pada sekolah lamanya. Lapangan volley indoor. Lapangan basket indoor dan outdoor juga ada disini. Baekhyun menyukai aula utama dan lapangan sepak bola didepan sekolah karena menurutnya terlihat keren dan sangat besar.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Lihatlah itu!" Sehun menyenggol teman sebangkunya saat melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan angkuh melewati kelas mereka.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya teman sebangku Sehun yang sekarang melihat Baekhyun berhenti tepat didepan kelas mereka untuk membetulkan tali sepatunya.

"Dia pasti murid baru Yeol. Lihat! Dia tidak memakai seragam kita. Wah dia terlihat sangat cantik" Chanyeol teman sebangku Sehun menajamkan penglihatannya. Sehun benar jika murid baru itu terlihat cantik tapi dia juga terlihat sombong.

"Tapi dia terlihat sombong!" Sesal Sehun seakan bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol.

Saat Baekhyun sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka. seseorang dibelakang mereka menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

"Ada apa Jongin?" Tanya Chanyeol. Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Apa kau melihat laki-laki diluar kelas tadi!" Tanya Jongin dan Chanyeol pun mengangguk.

"Kau juga melihatnya?" Sahut Sehun bertanya.

"Semua orang dikelas ini juga melihatnya Sehun!" Jawab Jongin enteng.

"Aku ingin bertaruh dengan kalian!" Ucap Jongin dengan suara menyebalkan.

"Jika kalian berani mengatakan cinta dan mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya aku akan memberikan koleksi mobil terbaruku! Otte!" Chanyeol mendengus lalu Sehun menggeleng tidak terima.

"Itu tidak fair. Kau kan sudah tau kalau Chanyeol juga punya mobil itu! Lagipula Chanyeol juga tidak akan mau melakukannya jika hanya taruhan sebuah mobil" Ucap Sehun kenyataan.

"Aku akan mengambil taruhan ini karena jika Chanyeol mau mengambilnya juga. Aku akan mengatur kencanmu dengan sepupuku Luhan. Bagaimana!" Chanyeol membelalak terkejut karena Jongin sudah tau rahasia yang selama ini ia pendam bahwa ia menyukai laki-laki rusa itu.

"Kau menjadikan sepupumu sendiri sebagai taruhan? Apa kau sudah gila Jongin!" Ucap Sehun tidak percaya.

"KALIAN YANG SUDAH GILA!" Seketika tiga orang yang sedang merencanakan taruhan itu menoleh. Mereka melihan guru Jang berdiri didepan bangku mereka dengan tatapan garang.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian berbicara saat pelajaran terutama kau Kim Jongin! Aku akan membuat surat keterangan orang tua untuk kalian!" Akhirnya Sehun, Chanyeol dan juga Jongin membungkuk minta maaf.

The Real Annoyed

Baekhyun menata rambut hitamnya. Sedikit merapikan seragam barunya didepan cermin full body dikamarnya. Ia meneliti setiap jengkal tubuhnya agar tidak ada sesuatu yang membuatnya nampak buruk. Ini hari pertamanya jadi dia harus terlihat tampan dan berwibawa.

Langkah kakinya menuruni tangga dengan ringan namun pandangannya tidak menangkap sosok Appanya dimeja makan.

"Appa tidak sarapan?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Eommanya yang tengah menyipakan sarapannya dimeja makan.

"Appamu sudah berangkat lebih dulu. Cepat kemari! Eomma memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu" Ucap Eomma Baekhyun dengan lembutnya.

"Lalu aku bagaimana? Mobilku baru selesai diperbaiki besok Eomma!" Sebal Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja, Tuan Kang sudah didepan rumah untuk mengantarmu kesekolah!" Mendengar itu lantas Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya menghadap makanan kesukaannya yang selalu nampak lezat.

"Eomma, kita juga harus membaginya dengan Tuan Kang!" Kata Baekhyun lalu Nyonya Byun tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Annyeong, Baekhyun imnida!" Pengenalan yang benar-benar singkat itu membuat seluruh siswa dikelas 3B cengo.

"Jadi kau pindahan dari sekolah umum?" Tanya salah seorang siswa dipojok belakang dan jawaban Baekhyun hanya sebuah anggukan cepat lalu guru Jang berdahem dan menunjuk sebuah bangku yang akan diduduki Baekhyun. Ia berjalan cepat kearah bangkunya dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Hai Baekhyun-na, aku Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun tersenyum simpul menanggapi teman sebangkunya.

"Jadi kenapa kau dipindahkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Aku sudah membuat banyak masalah disekolah lamaku!" Jawab Baekhyun enteng namun reaksi Kyungsoo terlihat biasa saja hingga membuat Baekhyun heran. Apa teman sebangkunya itu tidak takut padanya.

"Ah begitu ya, kalau begitu perbaiki sikapmu dan kau juga perlu menghindari satu hal!" Kata Kyungsoo dan dia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Baekhyun.

"Hindari Park Chanyeol dan teman-temannya!" Sebelum Baekhyun melempar sebuah pertanyaan kepada Kyungsoo, bel istirahat berbunyi dan ia pun mengurungkannya. Lagipula Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang berkuasa disekolahnya dulu jadi hal seperti itu tidak pernah membuatnya takut.

Dengan langkah pelan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki kantin sekolah namun langkahnya mendadak terhenti karena seseorang dengan kulit tan menghadang mereka.

"Minggir! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang lewat" Ucap Baekhyun ketus hingga membuat Jongin sedikit tertipu dengan tampilan luarnya. Ternyata mulut kecilnya cukup pedas juga, itu yang ada dipikiran Jongin.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu!" Ucap Jongin. Sebelum Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu untuk membuat mereka terhindar dari Jongin namun Baekhyun sudah mendahuluinya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun darimu!" Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo untuk menjauh dari siswa yang Baekhyun saja tidak tau namanya tapi sudah berani menghalangi jalannya.

Jongin yang melihat targetnya menjauh pun menjentikkan jarinya kesal. Sepertinya akan lebih sulit dari apa yang dibayangkannya.

Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun melahap makanannya dengan tidak sabaran tapi bukan karena dia terlihat lapar namun dia lebih terlihat kesal.

"Siapa laki-laki yang menghalangi jalan kita tadi?" Sebal Baekhyun.

"Kau ingat saat aku bilang hindari Park Chanyeol dan teman-temannya! Yang menghalangi kita tadi itu temannya, namanya Kim Jongin! Dia itu playboy Baek, dia juga suka sekali mempermainkan orang!" Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah banyak bertemu laki-laki seperti itu dan aku tidak takut Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan percaya diri dan Kyungsoo pun hanya menghela nafas. Setidaknya ia sudah memberi peringatan.

"Tapi lebih baik kau tidak berurusan dengan mereka!" Baekhyun tak mengindahkan ucapan Kyungsoo malah sibuk dengan makanannya. Namun Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang enam pasang mata sedang menatapnya penuh arti diujung bangku kantin. Dan salah satu dari keenam mata itu lebih memandang Baekhyun dengan tajam.

Sore ini hujan mengguyur cukup deras dan Baekhyun antara beruntung dan tidak karena sekarang ia membawa payung tapi Tuan Kang belum juga menjemputnya. Baekhyun menengok kearah langit yang menurunkan titik-titik hujan. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyesal karena menolak ajakan Kyungsoo untuk pulang bersama mobilnya. Rupanya Baekhyun tidak cukup pintar untuk memprediksi cuaca sore ini.

Sudah setengah jam ia berdiri mematung diloby sekolah namun pandangannya tidak menangkap siluet Tuan Kang menjemputnya. Apa ia harus terus menunggu Tuan Kang menjemputnya hingga tengah malam. Lamunannya buyar ketika deringan ponselnya berbunyi.

Sedangkan disudut lorong nampak Chanyeol dan teman-temannya baru keluar dari kelas. mereka melihat sosok Baekhyun berdiri dengan payung biru yang digenggamnya.

"Aigoo~ kita mendapat jackpot!" Seru Sehun senang.

"Dia akan sangat sulit didekati Hun, dia bukan laki-laki sembarangan! Kau lihat kan tadi dia membentakku dikantin" Sahut Jongin.

"Demi mobil itu aku akan mendapatkan taruhannya kali ini! Kau tau sendiri Appa tidak memberiku izin untuk mengoleksi mobil edisi terbaru!" Kata Sehun dan perlahan langkahnya mendekati Baekhyun yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Aish! Tau begini aku tidak akan menunggu" Setelah mendapat telepon dari Appanya untuk menyuruh Baekhyun pulang naik bus karena Tuan Kang menemani Appanya keluar kota, Baekhyun pun semakin merengut kesal. Ia hampir mati kebosanan disini tapi supir Appanya itu malah keluar kota. Sial!

'Semoga saja aku tidak mati pengap didalam bus' Batin Baekhyun dalam hatinya dan mulai melangkah keluar gedung dengan payungnya namun lengannya tiba-tiba ditarik seseorang hingga membuat tangannya reflex menjatuhkan payungnya karena terkejut.

Sekujur tubuh Baekhyun sekarang basah terguyur air hujan yang turun dengan derasnya karena payungnya sudah tergeletak diatas lapangan. Mata Baekhyun menyipit melihat siapa yang menariknya karena air hujan membuat pandangannya sedikit buram.

"Nuguya!" Ketus Baekhyun karena laki-laki itu masih menggenggam erat lengannya.

"Aku mencintaimu!" Beberapa menit yang lalu memang terlihat Sehun yang akan mendekati Baekhyun tapi tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol berjalan cepat mendahuluinya dan berhasil menggapai lengan Baekhyun, melihat itu Sehun lantas berdecak karena dia kalah cepat dengan Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Apa kau bercanda!" Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ucapannya. Apa laki-laki tinggi didepannya itu ingin mati.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda dan aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku mencintaimu!" Kata Chanyeol dengan wajah datar dan

Cup~

Sebuah ciuman lirih mendarat dibibir mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya dan dengan cepat mendorong bahu Chanyeol menjauh darinya ia juga menghadiahi sebuah pukulan cukup keras dirahang laki-laki itu hingga membuat Chanyeol sedikit terdorong kebelakang.

"Yak! Kurang ajar. Apa kau sudah gila mencium laki-laki! Dasar mesum!" Baekhyun berjalan cepat keluar gerbang sekolah meninggalkan payung biru miliknya. Biar saja tubuhnya basah, ia dalam mood yang buruk sekarang.

"Awas saja jika laki-laki sialan itu berani macam-macam denganku, aku akan langsung menghajarnya!" Seru Baekhyun dengan gigi bergemeletuk marah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

The Real Annoyed | Chapter 2

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Oh Sehun | Xi Luhan | Do Kyungsoo | Kim Jongin | Cho Hyejin | etc.

Genre : Romance | School Life | Little bit Comedy | Yaoi

Rating : T

Happy Reading *bow*

Baekhyun mengganti seragamnya dengan terburu-buru diruang ganti sekolah. Sial, karena kejadian kemarin ia tidak bisa tidur dan paginya ia terlambat bangun. Baekhyun juga lupa jika jam pertamanya olahraga. Untung saja kemarin seragam olahraganya ia tinggal dilokernya jadi Baekhyun bisa sedikit lega.

Saat dirinya selesai dengan seragam olahraganya, Baekhyun lantas keluar dari ruang ganti dan berlari tergea-gesa disepanjang koridor namun langkah kakinya melambat dan ia pun berhenti ketika telinganya mendengar seseorang yang menyebut namanya. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela dan mengintip disana. Mata sipitnya bisa melihat laki-laki yang menghalanginya di kantin kemarin sedang berbicara dengan kedua sahabatnya. Baekhyun terbelalak kala melihat seorang laki-laki yang kemarin menciumnya sedang tertawa lebar.

"Aku dengar murid baru itu namanya Baekhyun! Bagaimana pukulan laki-laki itu kemarin?" Baekhyun menajamkan pendengarannya karena jam kosong membuat seluruh siswa dikelas itu sangat gaduh. "Cukup keras. Sial, aku bahkan mengompresnya kemarin malam" Kesal Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia berani melakukan itu" Baekhyun masih setia berdiri disana. Ia juga sudah melupakan tujuan awalnya.

"Tentu saja dia berani karena dia murid baru dan dia tidak tau siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya! Lagipula siapa yang mau menjadi bahan taruhan sepertinya" Saat ia mendengar kata taruhan, Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal.

"Karena kau sudah berhasil menciumnya, aku akan memberikan mobilku dan akan kuatur kencanmu dengan sepupuku minggu depan!" Seketika emosi Baekhyun meluap. Jadi semua ini karena mobil dan kencan!

Kaki Baekhyun berjalan yakin memasuki kelas Chanyeol dan membuat seluruh kelas yang tadinya gaduh berubah sunyi kala melihat sosok Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja masuk kekelas 3A dengan pandangan membara. Seluruh pasang mata dikelas itu nampak mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang sekarang mendekati bangku Chanyeol dan teman-temannya.

BUKK..

Pukulan Baekhyun berhasil mendarat dirahang kiri Chanyeol. Peristiwa langka itu membuat Jongin dan Sehun menganga terkejut.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HUH!" Chanyeol berteriak murka didepan wajah Baekhyun.

Disudut kerumunan nampak Luhan yang berdiri diam menyaksikan apa yang terjadi didepan matanya. Pagi ini ia sengaja tidak mengikuti jam olahraga karena sedikit tidak enak badan. Saat dirinya akan pergi ke UKS, kelas Chanyeol sangat ramai dan seluruh siswanya berkerumun dibelakang membuat dirinya merasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau.. Beraninya kau membuatku menjadi bahan taruhanmu!" Ketika Baekhyun akan memukul Chanyeol lagi, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menahan tangan Baekhyun diudara.

"Kau pikir aku benar-benar mencintaimu huh!" Ucap Chanyeol marah.

"Aku bukan gay menjijikkan sepertimu brengsek! Lepaskan tanganku!" Bukannya melepaskan Chanyeol malah semakin mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Baekhyun sehingga sang empunya mengaduh lirih karena kesakitan.

"Kupikir kau memang tidak mengenalku dengan baik Baekhyun! Satu-satunya yang berani berurusan denganku adalah dirimu, nyalimu cukup besar juga ternyata" Ucap Chanyeol disertai seringai disudut bibirnya.

"Aww!" Baekhyun merintih karena Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan jemari besarnya dipergelangan tangannya. Demi tuhan pergelangan tangannya sangat sakit dan jika Baekhyun membiarkannya semakin lama mungkin pergelangannya akan patah. "Hentikan Chanyeol!" Seru Sehun menghentikan aksi temannya itu.

"Park Chanyeol Hentikan!" Seketika Chanyeol melepas pergelangan tangan Baekhyun saat suara yang tak asing ditelinganya berteriak padanya. Luhan memandang Chanyeol dan memasang tatapan tajam. Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terlihat kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Luhan lembut namun Baekhyun mengacuhkannya dan memilih pergi begitu saja. Luhan sekarang sudah paham situasi apa ini dan kenapa Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol dengan marahnya.

"Apa kau taruhan lagi?" Tanya Luhan kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak percaya kalian melakukan hal kekanak-kanakan ini lagi!" Luhan menggeleng kecewa lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang melihat dirinya pergi dengan tangan yang terkepal disisi tubuhnya.

'Aku akan membalasmu Byun!' Batin Chanyeol.

The Real Annoyed

Satu minggu sudah Baekhyun mendiami orang tuanya. Ia kesal karena keinginannya untuk keluar dari sekolah laknat itu tidak digubris kedua orang tuanya. Gara-gara kedua orang tuanya memindahkan dirinya, ia jadi bahan taruhan sekarang. Apa orang tuanya sama sekali tidak tau penderitaannya.

"Maafkan Eomma dan Appa nak, keluarlah Baekhyun jangan membuat Eomma khawatir!" Baekhyun masih kukuh bersikeras tidak beranjak seinci pun dari tempatnya berbaring. Mengindahkan suara sang Eomma yang tengah mengetuk pintunya sedari tadi. "Baekhyun jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil dan cepat keluar sekarang!" Giliran suara Appanya yang berseru diseberang pintu.

"Aku tidak mau keluar sebelum kalian mengeluarkanku dari sekolah khusus itu!" Teriak Baekhyun didalam selimutnya.

Nyonya Byun menatap suaminya dengan wajah khawatir yang sangat kentara. Sejak kecil ia sudah terbiasa memanjakan putra tunggalnya itu dan jarang sekali menyakiti hatinya karena ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Dan sikap Baekhyun yang sekarang membuatnya sangat khawatir karena anaknya tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Tersirat bujukan ditatapan Nyonya Byun pada suaminya namun dengan cepat suaminya menggeleng.

"Kita harus membiasakan ini karena anak kita sudah tujuh belas tahun, kita tidak mungkin terus memanjakannya" Ucap Tuan Byun.

"Tapi aku tidak tega melihat Baekhyun seperti ini" Tuan Byun mengelus lembut lengan istrinya bermaksud menenangkan. "Aku juga tapi ini demi kebaikan anak kita!" Kata Tuan Byun akhirnya.

The Real Annoyed

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun heran, wajahnya terlihat lelah dan kantung mata temannya itu begitu hitam. Apa temannya itu begadang semalaman, ia jadi khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

"Kau nampak lelah, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Baekhyun menolehnya lantas tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo. "Aku memang lelah tapi aku baik-baik saja!" Ucap Baekhyun.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Baekhyun merogoh tasnya, mencari ponselnya yang bordering didalam. Ia membuka pesan yang tertera dilayar touchscreen ponselnya setelah ia berhasil mengambil ponselnya dari dalam kantung tasnya.

From : Nae Sarang Hyejin

Aku ada disekolahmu sekarang. Keluarlah dari kelas, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu Oppa.

Alis Baekhyun mengerut tanda ia sedang bingung. Untuk apa kekasihnya datang kemari, Hyejin juga tidak memberitahu dirinya sebelumnya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya namun Kyungsoo menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Mau kemana kau? Jam pertama akan segera dimulai" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Aku ada urusan sebentar Kyungsoo, aku akan segera kemabali" Setelah Kyungsoo mengangguk, Baekhyun berjalan tergesa-gesa keluar kelas. ia berlari menuju lobi sekolah dan melihat banyak siswa berkerumun disana. Tubuhnya memecah kerumunan siswa yang menghalangi jalannya namun jantungnya seakan berhenti saat melihat kekasihnya Hyejin berdiri disana, ditengah kerumunan dengan Chanyeol yang menggenggam erat jemari kekasihnya. Ia seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hyejin mendekati Baekhyun dengan wajah kecewa.

"Oppa mian, aku ingin mengahiri hubungan kita!" Seluruh persendian Baekhyun kaku saat mendengar apa yang diutarakan Hyejin.

"A-apa? Kenapa? Bukankah hubungan kita selama ini baik-baik saja!" Ditengah kerumunan yang melingkari mereka bertiga. Baekhyun dibuat bingung, ia seakan hilang akal. Chanyeol yang masih setia berdiri debelakang Hyejin menampakkan seringainya, tak kala melihat betapa menyedihkannya Baekhyun sekarang membuat dirinya cukup terhibur.

"Maaf Oppa aku tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan kita karena aku dan Chanyeol Oppa sudah berpacaran sejak satu minggu yang lalu, aku tidak lagi mencintaimu sekarang! Aku juga tidak mungkin terus-terusan membohongimu dan menyakitimu dengan berpacaran denganmu" Kalimat Hyejin terasa begitu menyakitkan seperti panah yang menancap tepat kearah hatinya.

"T-tapi kenapa!" Baekhyun masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padahal sudah sangat jelas jika Hyejin memintanya putus darinya. "Kau harus terima kenyataan bahwa Hyejin lebih memilihku Tuan Byun! Dia pasti sudah muak berpacaran denganmu!" Seru Chanyeol dengan ucapan yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku tau kalau ini semua adalah rencanamu Park Chanyeol, jadi hentikan sekarang juga!" Ucap Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

"Jika ini adalah rencanaku, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan merebut Hyejin dariku dan membuatnya kembali mencintaimu! Kupikir itu mustahil Byun, Hyejin lebih bahagia jika bersamaku" Baekhyun tersenyum kecut mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Hyejin untuk kembali padanya jika Hyejin sudah mencintai Chanyeol dan bahagia dengan laki-laki itu.

"Lihatlah betapa menyedihkannya dirimu!" Tanpa menggubris ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan siswa. Kelopak matanya sudah siap menurunkan buliran bening yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi.

Entahlah apa yang dipirkan Baekhyun hingga langkah kakinya menuntun kearah atap sekolah. Otaknya penuh dengan ucapan Hyejin dan Chanyeol sehingga ia memilih meninggalkan jam pertamanya dikelas. Tangannya menggengam erat pembatas atap guna menyalurkan semua kekecewaan dan amarahnya.

"Sial, sial, sial!" Umpatnya kesal, kakinya menendang beringas dinding pembatas yang tak bersalah. Ia tau jika laki-laki tidak boleh lemah seperti ini. Tapi bagaimana jika ia sudah sangat mencintai gadis itu.

Hyejin sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama satu tahun, Dia adalah gadis yang baik hati dan pengertian. Berbeda dengan seluruh mantannya yang lebih menginginkan hartanya. Ya walaupun Baehyun memang seorang playboy ulung sejak dulu tapi walau begitu playboy sepertinya juga bisa mencintai seseorang dengan sangat tulus dan semua perasaannya sudah ia berikan kepada Hyejin, seluruhnya tanpa terkecuali. Baekhyun ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri saat mengingat masa-masanya dengan Hyejin lalu berganti mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Ia seperti terjatuh dari atas langit dan terhempas keras ketanah.

"Kau tidak berencana bunuh diri kan?" Baekhyun menoleh melihat seorang laki-laki berjalan menghampirinya. "Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu Baekhyun!" Ucap laki-laki itu tapi Baekhyun malah menatapnya bengis.

"Tau apa kau tentang perasaanku, pergilah dan jangan mengangguku!" Sahut Baekhyun kasar. "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit jadi aku bisa memahami perasaanmu!" Tutur laki-laki itu mengacuhkan sahutan kasar Baekhyun.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan tertipu dengan taruhan bodohmu dan teman brengsekmu itu!" Baekhyun tidak mau terperangkap lagi dengan taruhan konyol siapapun kali ini.

"Maaf tentang taruhan itu Baekhyun!" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya meminta maaf namun Baekhyun mengacuhkannya begitu saja, dan juga membuang mukanya. Ya, laki-laki yang bersama Baekhyun sedari tadi adalah Sehun.

"Kau beruntung bisa berpacaran dengan orang yang kau cintai sedangkan aku, mendekati saja tidak bisa" Sehun memandang rambut hitam Baekhyun yang bergoyang tertiup angin, Baekhyun tidak memandangnya tapi Sehun yakin jika Baekhyun mendengarnya.

"Aku dan Chanyeol menyukai orang yang sama, orang yang kami sukai adalah Luhan teman sekelasmu!" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Sehun dengan wajah terkejut. "Jadi, kau itu gay?" Sehun mengangguk dengan pasti dan dibalas Baekhyun dengan hembusan nafas tidak percaya.

"Apa semua orang di sekolah ini gay?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Tidak semuanya, ada beberapa yang straight tapi disekolah ini gay sudah menjadi hal biasa!" Jelas Sehun lalu Baekhyun berdecak. "Hebat! Aku dikelilingi orang-orang gay sekarang" Sehun tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Aku dulu straight sepertimu Baek tapi saat pertama kali melihat Luhan, entahlah aku merasa tiba-tiba mulai mencintainya" Baekhyun sedikit teringat dengan ucapan Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tunggu, kau bilang tadi bahwa Chanyeol menyukai Luhan kan!" Sehun mengangguk. "Jika dia menyukai Luhan lalu kenapa Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Hyejin!" Sehun menatap halaman yang berada dibelakang gedung sekolah lalu menjawab ucapan Baekhyun dengan ringan. "Dia hanya ingin membalasmu karena kau sudah memukulnya didepan umum!" Baekhyun tercekak mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"J-jadi Chanyeol hanya memanfaatkan Hyejin untuk membalasku!" Tebak Baekhyun. "Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan memanfaatkan kekasihnya untuk balas dendam padanya. Tangan Baekhyun terkepal disisi tubuhnya, giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah.

"Bisakah kau memberiku alamat rumah si brengsek itu!" Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celananya lalu memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan berpikir.

"Apa kau berencana menghajar Chanyeol dirumahnya sendiri?" Tanya Sehun tapi Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan menghajarnya tapi aku akan membunuhnya!" Balas Baekhyun penuh penekanan. "Baiklah terserah kau saja!" Jawab Sehun sambil mengetik alamat Chanyeol diponsel Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Review Juseyo~ Kalo kalian review, aku bakal lanjutin semua FF aku! *bow***


	3. Chapter 3

The Real Annoyed | Chapter 3

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Oh Sehun | Xi Luhan | Do Kyungsoo | Kim Jongin | Cho Hyejin | etc.

Genre : Romance | School Life | Little bit Comedy | Yaoi

Rating : T

.

 **Septianaditya1997 : FF ini emang baru Readers-nim *senyum ala Ceye* Semoga suka, keep review dan Gomawo~**

 **yousee : Apa yang dilakukan Baek ke Ceye nya ada dichapter ini Readers-nim. Semoga suka dan jangan lupa review~ Gomawo~**

 **parklili : Yang disukai Luhan itu aku#plakk .. Semoga suka chapter ini dan jangan lupa review~ Gomawo~**

 **HoshinoChanB : Gomawo udah ngasih saran *bow* .. Sebenernya aku nyadar banget masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini, apalagi aku Author baru dan amatiran jadi harap maklum ne! Jangan lupa review~ Gomawo~**

 **Light-B : Ini udah lanjutttttt, semoga suka! Jangan lupa review~ Gomawo~**

 **Myunggish : Gomawo udah diingetin *bow* .. Emang pendeknya kebangetan ya? Tapi emang idenya cuma segitu jadi maklumin ya! Karena kamu bilang percakapannya membingungkan jadi aku coba perbaiki di chapter ini, semoga memuaskan dan suka ne!.. Ini dilanjut sis dan jangan lupa review~ Gomawo~**

 **EunRa Park : Iya ByunBaek emang galak disini, suka mukul lagi (_ _! ) di chapter ini ada momentnya HunBaek kok tapi dikit#plakk .. Jangan lupa review~ Gomawo~**

 **90Rahmayani : Aduh kayaknya mereka masih saling membenci deh jadi sementara ini belum ada apa-apa dulu Readers-nim tapi ga tau untuk kedepannya *senyum evil*.. Ini udah dilanjut dan jangan lupa review~ Gomawo~**

 **Fixtal : Gomawo udah suka FF ini, jangan lupa review ne~ Gomawo~**

 **SHINeexo : Gomawo udah mau baca dan review *bow* terus review ya~ Gomawo~**

 **.**

 **Nama kalian ga ada yang salah kan?**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING *bow***

.

.

Baekhyun meneguk air minumnya dengan tak sabaran, ia hampir menyemburkan seluruh air yang ia minum ketika suara bel rumahnya tertangkap pendengarannya. Baekhyun menggerutu kecil disetiap langkahnya menuju pintu. Tanpa melihat siapa yang datang, Baekhyun langsung membuka pintunya. Tubuhnya sedikit terdorong kedepan saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja menubruk tubuhnya dengan pelukan. Baekhyun tidak tau siapa yang memeluknya tapi tak berapa lama ia baru menyadari jika yang memeluknya adalah Hyejin dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendengar suara Hyejin yang terisak didadanya.

"Oppa… Hiks~" Panggil Hyejin dengan suara parau.

"Hyejin-na apa yang terjadi eoh!" Tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"Chanyeol memutuskanku dan saat aku bertanya kenapa, dia bilang jika aku tidak berguna lagi. Ia berpacaran denganku karena ingin membalas dendam padamu saja. Oppa maafkan aku, aku sangat menyesal Hiks..!" Hyejin menjawab dengan sesenggukan. Baekhyun melepas pelukannya lalu menghapus air mata Hyejin dengan lembut.

"Aku memaafkanmu Hyejin dan berhentilah menangis! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Hyejin mengangguk patuh lalu mengikuti Baekhyun mengambil kunci mobilnya. Setelah mengunci rumahnya, Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Hyejin kearah mobilnya yang terparkir digarasi dan mengantar Hyejin kerumahnya.

Tak butuh tiga puluh menit Baekhyun sudah sampai didepan rumah Hyejin, ia keluar dari mobilnya dan membuka sisi pintu lainnya untuk Hyejin.

"Terimakasih sudah mangantarku pulang Oppa!" Ucap Hyejin lalu Baekhyun tersenyum. Baekhyun menggoyangkan tangannya untuk mengisyaratkan Hyejin agar cepat masuk karena udara cukup dingin. Hyejin mengangguk lalu berlari kecil kearah rumahnya dan menyempatkan menoleh sebentar kearah Baekhyun untuk sekedar melambai sebelum dirinya benar-benar hilang dari pandangan laki-laki itu. Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya dengan cepat lalu ia membuka note yang ada diponselnya. Ia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan rumah Hyejin dengan tangan yang mengerat marah disetir mobilnya.

.

BRAKK..

Baekhyun membuka kasar pintu rumah Chanyeol dan untung saja pintu itu tidak terkunci, kemarahannya sudah dipuncak ubun-ubunnya dan dia seperti ingin meledak sekarang juga.

Kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan Baekhyun membuat seluruh maid dan pengawal Keluarga Park mendekati sumber suara. Mereka menemukan sosok mungil yang akan berjalan kearah tangga, mereka tidak mengenal laki-laki itu jadi pengawal pun berlari kearah Baekhyun untuk menghalangi jalan laki-laki yang mereka anggap asing itu.

"Minggir! Aku ada urusan dengan Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mencoba melewati dua pengawal yang menghalangi jalannya namun pengawal itu mendorong Baekhyun mundur.

"Maaf, Tuan Park Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin diganggu!" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas jengkel, jika Baekhyun memukulnya pasti akhirnya dia yang akan babak belur dihajar dua pengawal sialan itu. jadi Baekhyun memutuskan menendang kaki dua pengawal didepannya itu sekeras-kerasnya. Sementara mereka sibuk mengaduh kesakitan, Baekhyun dengan cepat lari menuju sebuah pintu bercat putih yang ia yakini adalah kamar Chanyeol karena pintu itu lebih besar dan lebih mencolok dari pintu-pintu lainnya.

Tanpa mengetuk Baekhyun memasuki kamar itu dengan cepat dan menguncinya dari dalam. Pandangannya mengedar keseluruh penjuru ruangan yang nampak gelap, tangannya meraba dinding disampingnya untuk mencari saklar lampu dan menghidupkannya setelah ia berhasil menemukannya.

Baekhyun terlonjak saat ketukan keras dari arah pintu membuatnya terkejut. Itu pasti pengawal dan maid menyuruh dirinya untuk keluar tapi apa pedulinya, ia hanya ingin mendekati dan menghajar habis-habisan seseorang yang tergeletak disamping ranjang dihadapannya sekarang. Baekhyun pikir instingnya selalu saja tepat saat ia berpikir jika ini adalah kamar Chanyeol dan kenyataannya memang benar, ini adalah kamar si brengsek yang masih belum menyadari kedatangannya.

"Ya! Bangunlah Tuan Park brengsek Chanyeol!" Baekhyun membangunkan Chanyeol dengan kakinya namun tidak ada pergerakan dari Chanyeol.

"Cepat bangun!" Saat Baekhyun akan mengayunkan kakinya kearah Chanyeol, tiba-tiba saja tangan Chanyeol menangkap pegelangan kaki Baekhyun dan membuat si mungil sedikit tersentak.

"Syukurlah kau datang kemari Luhan" Baekhyun membuang nafasnya kesal. Ia bisa mencium bau alcohol saat Chanyeol berdiri menghadapnya.

'Sial dia mabuk!' Umpat Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah datang kemari eoh!" Chanyeol menggenggam bahu Baekhyun tapi dengan cepat Baekhyun menyingkirkannya kasar.

"Aku bukan Luhan, aku Byun Baekhyun yang akan menghajarmu malam ini!" Tegas Baekhyun dengan suara yang sengaja ia tinggikan. Rupanya ucapan Baekhyun sia-sia karena Chanyeol malah tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku? Baiklah aku tidak akan taruhan lagi mulai sekarang, aku janji!" Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya jengah. Bagaimana ia bisa mengahajar Chanyeol jika laki-laki itu sekarang tengah mabuk dan menganggap dirinya Luhan.

"Sial! Aku ha—Yak! Kenapa kau muntah dibajuku eoh!" Baekhyun menatap kaosnya ngeri. Sebenarnya berapa banyak alcohol yang Chanyeol minum hingga muntahnya sebanyak ini.

"Lu, kepalaku pusing sekali" Belum beberapa detik Baekhyun meredakan kekesalannya karena muntahan Chanyeol sekarang laki-laki tinggi itu sudah pingsan ditubuh Baekhyun.

"Aish~ menyebalkan!" Baekhyun membopong Chanyeol kearah ranjangnya dengan susah payah. Tujuan awalnya untuk menghajar Chanyeol sudah pupus dengan sangat menyedihkan. Karena alcohol sialan juga, Baekhyun berubah menjadi Luhan dadakan sekarang. Setelah membaringkan Chanyeol diranjangnya dengan tenaga ekstra, pergerakan Baekhyun berhenti saat dirinya akan beranjak pergi. Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan melembut.

"Aku bukan Luhan Tuan Park dan aku harus pergi!" Chanyeol menggeleng tanda ia tidak mau, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menjatuhkannya diatas tubuhnya. Baekhyun membulatkan mata bulan sabitnya saat Chanyeol mengubah posisinya dengan cepat menjadi memeluknya erat disamping tubuhnya. Tangan Chanyeol menarik pinggangnya semakin mendekat dan menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun didada bidangnya tanpa memperdulikan kaos Baekhyun yang sudah basah akan muntahannya.

Baekhyun terpaku dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Chanyeol begitu kuat mengunci pergerakannya. Ia kemudian memukul dada Chanyeol meminta dilepaskan pun Chanyeol malah semakin erat memeluknya.

"Yakk! Lepaskan aku dasar Park Berengsek!" Chanyeol tidak menggubris ucapan Baekhyun walau laki-laki mungil dipelukannya terus berontak heboh pun Chanyeol masih bisa mengatasinnya.

"Diamlah Lu, aku sangat mengantuk sekarang!" Kata Chanyeol yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan hembusan nafas putus asa.

.

.

The Real Annoyed

.

.

Jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi namun Chanyeol sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kepala yang berdenyut sakit. Ia tidak terlalu ingat berapa botol alcohol yang sudah ia habiskan, gadis bernama Hyejin dan Luhan yang marah karena taruhan itu membuat kepalanya sakit saat memikirkannya. Chanyeol membangunkan tubuhnya tapi lengan kananya terasa berat dan sedikit tercium aroma strawberry dirambutnya, Chanyeol jadi berpikir sejak kapan ia menggunakan sampo beraroma feminim seperti strawberry.

Ketika pandangannya menoleh kesamping, Chanyeol hampir saja berteriak terkejut layaknya wanita tapi untung saja itu tidak terjadi. Tangannya terulur hampir menyentuh bahu laki-laki mungil yang masih tidur untuk membangunkannya tapi niatnya urung dan Chanyeol akhirnya lebih memilih beranjak dari ranjang dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan makhluk. kecil itu.

Rambut Chanyeol yang sudah berantakan kini semakin berantakan karena ulah tangannya. Ia melirik sekali lagi kearah ranjanganya. Dan ia pun mengutuk Baekhyun dalam hati, bagaimana mungkin laki-laki yang kini sudah menjadi rivalnya tidur seranjang dengan dirinya. Dari mana juga datangnya makhluk aneh itu sampai ia bisa berakhir semalaman tidur dengan Baekhyun. Kedua matanya sempat melihat sebuah lelehan menjijikkan di kaos Baekhyun yang telah mengering, mungkinkah itu muntahannya? Oh sial, ia sangat frustasi sekarang.

Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan seragam hari rabunya setelah cukup lama mencarinya di lemari pakaian yang terlihat bak timbunan baju bekas, apa guna sekumpulan maid dirumahnya jika Chanyeol tidak memperbolehkan seorang pun menyentuh pakaiannya. Setelah seragam sudah di genggamannya, Chanyeol dengan cepat melesat kearah kamar mandi. Acara mandi super kilat, memakai seragam super kilat dan keluar dari kamarnya juga berkilat-kilat. Alasan Chanyeol begitu panik jika Baekhyun terbangun adalah pertama, _what the h*ll_ semua orang pasti tau jika mereka berdua adalah rival sekarang. Chanyeol cukup mempunyai harga diri untuk mengingat apa yang dilakukannya selama ini terhadap Baekhyun. Dan kedua, Baekhyun bisa saja mempermalukannya saat mengingat kejadian semalam. Sudah pasti Chanyeol meyakini bahwa dia setidaknya mengigau nama Luhan dan untuk muntahan itu pasti akan masuk kedalam daftar Baekhyun.

"Anda ingin sarapan apa pagi ini Tuan?" Tanya maid dengan tutur sopan setelah mendekati Chanyeol didepan pintu kamarnya, Chanyeol berdahem lantas menggeleng. ia melirik arlojinya yang masih menunjukkan pukul enam. Demi tuhan, Chanyeol tidak pernah serapi ini saat jam enam. Tentu saja karena sekolah dimulai dua jam lagi dan itu masih sangat lama. Dia tidak mungkin diam dirumah sementara Baekhyun masih ada dikamarnya, mungkin mengunjungi Sehun sepagi ini tidaklah buruk walau nantinya Sehun akan menautkan alisnya heran dengan keteladanannya pagi-pagi sekali.

"Tuan, laki-laki yang kemarin ma—" Chanyeol memotong seruan pengawal disampingnya lalu berjalan turun menapaki tangga dengan tenang dan diikuti pengawal yang masih setia berada dibelakangnya.

"Laki-laki itu teman sekolahku tapi sebenarnya bukan teman dalam arti yang sesungguhnya seperti aku dan Sehun melainkan semacam rival, ya kita berdua rival!" Setelah jeda beberapa detik pengawal itu mengangguk ragu.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan! Suruh saja maid pribadiku membangunkannya jam tujuh tepat dan menyuruhnya keluar dari rumah ini langsung setelah ia bangun!" Suruh Chanyeol dan pengawal itu pun berbalik masuk setelah menyempatkan memberi hormat kepada Chanyeol.

.

.

"Dasar Park bodoh! Walau kita saling membenci setidaknya bangunkan aku tepat waktu Park idiot Chanyeol aish~ sial!" Sumpah serapah keluar mulus dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana nasibnya saat ia sudah sampai disekolah nanti, tapi setidaknya Baekhyun berharap jangan membersihkan toilet kali ini.

Kancing blazernya belum terpasang dan dasinya pun masih tersampir dibahunya. Berulang kali Baekhyun tersandung karena ia sibuk lari marathon tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya. Setelah jam tujuh tadi ia dibangunkan maid Chanyeol, dirinya kelabakan karena bel masuk tinggal satu jam dan ia masih terlentang damai diranjang Chanyeol. Mana mungkin satu jam cukup untuk bersiap kesekolah sedangkan jarak antara rumahnya dan Chanyeol sepuluh menit dan rumahnya sampai sekolah lima belas menit jika ia menaiki bus. Tapi untung saja kedua orang tuanya belum pulang dari luar kota, bisa-bisa dirinya di interogasi seharian karena menghilang semalaman. Bodohnya Baekhyun lagi, dia meninggalkan mobilnya dirumah tanpa menyadari jika dia bisa mempersingkat waktu terlambatnya dengan menaiki mobilnya kesekolah. Uh kubur saja Baekhyun hidup-hidup karena sifat pelupa akutnya.

Srett..

Langkah Baekhyun mendadak terhenti saat seseorang menarik tangannya secara tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menoleh kearah seseorang yang menarik tangannya dan ia menemukan Sehun yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang buru-buru!" Sehun mengedikkan bahunya lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun lagi saat laki-laki mungil itu bersiap lari.

"Gerbang sekolah beberapa langkah lagi, kau tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti itu!" Baekhyun menoel kepala Sehun dan yang ditoel melirik heran dengan tindakan Baekhyun.

"Ya! kenapa kau bisa setenang itu sedangkan kita akan dihukum saat sampai nanti!" Sehun menggeleng santai lalu menyuruh Baekhyun berhenti dihadapannya.

"Dengar Byun Baek! Sekolah membiarkanku masuk terlambat walau aku tidak pernah terlambat, bukan bermaksud sombong tapi aku adalah Oh Sehun. Jadi berjalanlah denganku jika kau tidak ingin dihukum!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya sedangkan Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang dengan tatapan bingung. Mereka berdua melewati gerbang sekolah dan Baekhyun seakan tertimpa keajaiban saat ucapan Sehun terbukti benar. Guru kedisiplinan hanya menoleh mereka sebentar saat Sehun memberikan suatu isyarat dengan tangannya dan mereka pun berlalu begitu saja tanpa mendapat hukuman seperti siswa lain yang sedang berlutut dengan tangan diatas kepala mereka.

"Bagaimana kau tidak dihukum kan!" Baekhyun menampakkan senyum bulan sabitnya lalu berucap terimakasih kepada Sehun.

"Well, kenapa kau bisa terlambat?" Tanya Sehun. Mereka berjalan beriringan sepanjang lorong karena kelas mereka satu jalur.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan cengiran kuda, tidak mungkin dia akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Sehun jika semalam ia ketiduran dirumah Chanyeol. Bisa-bisa Sehun akan mati karena terkejut, oh itu sedikit berlebihan.

"Eum… aku.. belajar semalaman!" Demi kulit Yoona SNSD yang masih sangat mulus, sejak kapan Baekhyun menjadikan belajar adalah alasan, melirik buku catatannya saja sudah membuat matanya mengantuk apalagi begadang hanya untuk belajar.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlambat? Apa setiap hari kau juga jalan kaki kesekolah?" Jujur saja Baekhyun merasa aneh jika Oh Sehun yang menjadi gerombolan Park Chanyeol berjalan kaki ke sekolah tanpa menaiki mobil mahal.

"Ada sedikit masalah tadi jadi aku terlambat dan kenapa jika aku jalan kaki? Apa ada masalah?" Baekhyun menggeleng lalu telunjuk lentiknya mengetuk dagunya penasaran.

"Kau kan Oh Sehun, tidak mungkin jika tidak menaiki mobil mahal" Sehun tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun.

"Well, kau benar tapi kau saja yang tidak tau jika aku sering berjalan kaki ke sekolah sejak aku kecil. Intinya aku lebih nyaman berjalan kaki. Lagipula rumahku sangat dekat dengan sekolah" Tutur Sehun lalu mereka berhenti tepat didepan kelas Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih karena membuatku tidak dihukum Sehun!" Sehun tersenyum dan menyuruh Baekhyun cepat masuk kekelasnya. Sehun sedikit melirik kearah laki-laki bermata rusa yang tidak jauh dari bangku Baekhyun lalu dirinya menghela nafas. Beberapa detik setelah itu, Sehun memutuskan melajukan langkahnya kearah kelas yang terletak diujung lorong-kelasnya-.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Mian kalo chapter ini ngecewain, aku buatnya buru-buru ditengah kerja dan kuliah jadi harap dimaklumi sekali lagi karena banyak typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana juga. Makasih buat yang baca tapi ga review dan yang baca tapi review, saran dan kritiknya, yang follow dan fav juga *hug***

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO READERS-NIM~ *senyum lima jari***


	4. Chapter 4

The Real Annoyed | Chapter 4

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Oh Sehun | Xi Luhan | Do Kyungsoo | Kim Jongin | etc.

Genre : Romance | School Life | Little bit Comedy | Yaoi

Rating : T

 **WARNING : TYPOS BERKELIARAN DISEPANJANG FF | BIKIN PUSING**

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

Suara tawa Sehun menggema diseluruh sudut kelas. ia memegangi perutnya sambil menutup mulutnya agar suara tawanya tidak semakin meledak dan menjadi polusi suara.

"Ya! Sudah cukup Tuan Oh" Intruksi Jongin. Walaupun sedari tadi Jongin memperingatinya tapi tetap saja Sehun masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti jika—" Sehun tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya karena sibuk dengan tawanya. Semua berawal saat Jongin berangkat sekolah pagi tadi. Saat ia akan memasuki mobilnya, bocah kecil tetangganya yang sudah Jongin anggap rival sejati tiba-tiba datang padanya dengan senyuman lebar. Dirinya menyuruh bocah itu pergi karena ia akan berangkat sekolah dan tidak ada waktu untuk menjahilinya.

Entah badai apa tiba-tiba saja bocah itu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat memohon maaf padanya. Tentu saja Jongin terkejut karena asal kalian tau saja kalau Jongin dan bocah tetangganya itu sudah berselisih selama empat tahun semenjak mobil kesayangannya menjadi peyok karena ulah bocah tetangganya itu. Oh ayolah, Jongin tidak mau lagi mengingat kejadian pahit yang selalu membuat hatinya pilu, jadi dia memutuskan menolak mentah-mentah permintaan maaf bocah tetangganya yang Jongin tau tidak ada sedikitpun tulus-tulusnya.

"Jongin Hyung, berikan tanganmu dan aku akan memberikan hadiah sebagai tanda maafku!" Jongin menjitak kepala bocah itu pelan hingga terdengar suara pekikan kecil dari sang bocah.

"Ya! Apa kau salah makan hingga bersikap seperti ini padaku, apa kau jatuh dari tempat tidurmu tadi pagi dan kepalamu membentur duluan!" Bocah dihadapan Jongin mengacuhkan ucapan Jongin lalu menarik tangannya secara paksa dari dalam saku seragam Jongin. bocah itu merogoh saku mantel seragamnya lalu segera berlari kencang setelah menaruh hadiah itu dipergelangan tangan Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin bergidik melirih hadiah itu disertai pekikan heboh dari mulutnya, karena sebuah kotoran mainan menempel kuat ditangannya. Begitu lengket pada kulitnya dan benar-benar terlihat seperti kotoran sungguhan yang sangat menjijikkan. Anehnya Jongin bahkan bisa mencium aroma yang menyeruak dari kotoran ditangannya yang begitu tidak sedap. Dia jadi menghabiskan jam pertamanya selama satu jam untuk mencongkel mainan laknat itu dari kulit sucinya.

"Dasar kekanak-kanakan, perselisihanmu dengan bocah berumur sepuluh tahun sungguh menggelikan Jongin! Melihat kulitmu seperti itu, kenapa tidak sekalian saja hilangkan semua bulumu di salon!" Ejek Sehun melihat pergelangan Jongin yang tampak mengerikan.

"Kau kira aku wanita harus menghilangkan buluku! Aish~ bocah itu, awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya!" Sehun kembali tertawa melihat pergelangan Jongin yang juga nampak aneh karena semua bulu Jongin hilang membentuk lingkaran, Sehun pikir kulit Jongin lebih mirip kulit ayam kalkun.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir bocah itu sangat tau yang namanya seni, lingkaran ditanganmu sangat rapi dan indah!" Jongin menggeram kesal mendengar ucapan Sehun dan dibalas Sehun dengan cengiran tidak berdosanya.

"Apa kau gila mengatakan tanganku yang kehilangan bulu ini seni!" Sehun menepuk bahu Jongin pelan lalu beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana, bel masuk akan segera berbunyi. Yak Oh Sehun! Apa kau kehilangan pendengaranmu" Tanya Jongin yang merasa tidak di gubris oleh Sehun.

"Aku mau membeli minum dan mencari Chanyeol!" Teriak Sehun sebelum keluar dari kelasnya.

.

.

Sebuah kaleng soda ditangannya, menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dan berjalan dengan langkah ringan disepanjang lorong membuat Baekhyun nampak begitu nyaman dengan hidupnya. Itu hanya pelampiasan agar tidak terlalu frustasi dengan ujiannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Butuh suatu hiburan untuk dirinya sendiri ketika hanya dua puluh dua pertanyaan yang bisa ia jawab dari lima puluh soal yang tercantum dilembar soal ujiannya. Bahkan ia tidak bisa mencapai setengahnya, sungguh Baekhyun sangat buruk dalam memanfaatkan otaknya yang sudah lumutan sejak ia dilahirkan. Beda dengan si mata _owl_ teman sebangkunya yang terlihat sangat tekun mengerjakan ujiannya, ia jadi heran bagaimana Kyungsoo belajar hingga laki-laki itu bisa sangat pintar.

'Uh apa tidak ada tempat lain hingga mereka bermesraan dilorong ramai seperti itu' Batin Baekhyun saat melihat dua insan sedang berciuman didepan matanya. Tapi apa pedulinya, ia hanya akan lewat dan melupakan kejadian yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Berciuman sesama laki-laki walau tanpa Baekhyun sadari dirinya bahkan pernah mengalaminya dengan Chanyeol. Setidaknya Baekhyun akan mencoba terbiasa dengan kehidupan _gay_ di sekolah ini.

Awalnya ia hanya akan berjalan acuh dan melewati dua insan itu yang masih asik dengan dunianya tapi langkahnya akhirnya ia hentikan. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat adegan yang membuat tubuhnya semakin merinding, karena ia baru menyadari jika dua insan itu adalah Chanyeol dan Luhan, sekali lihat saja Baekhyun bisa tau jika ciuman mereka terkesan sedikit ekhem.. ganas. Mungkin mereka sudah baikan mengingat Chanyeol mengigau Luhan marah saat laki-laki itu mabuk, baguslah kalau begitu pikir Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya ia lebih memilih memutar melewati lorong lain namun saat tubuhnya berbalik untuk menjauh, Baekhyun menegang kala melihat Sehun berdiri didepannya dengan pandangan sendu ketika manik mata lembut laki-laki itu menatap kearah belakang Baekhyun.

"Sehunna!" Panggil Baekhyun begitu lirih. Ia mendekati Sehun yang masih terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Baekhyun menarik kerah seragam Sehun lembut dan menarik pemuda itu kearah atap sekolah. Sehun begitu penurut jadi ia tidak perlu susah payah menarik tubuh berat Sehun.

"Oh Sehun!" Seru Baekhyun khawatir. Panggilan Baekhyun berhasil membuat Sehun menoleh kearah laki-laki mungil dihadapannya dan Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat satu tetes air mata Sehun turun dengan pelannya melewati pipi tirusnya.

"Kau lihat kan, aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit!" Seru Sehun dengan suara parau lalu jemari lentik Baekhyun bergerak lembut menghapus air mata Sehun.

"Uljima Sehunna!" Tenang Baekhyun halus. Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang sangat kecil.

"Aku selalu meyakini jika Luhan adalah segalanya bagiku, kita memang seumuran tapi perhatiannya bagaikan seorang ibu. Aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kasih sayangnya sejak kecil karena kita bertiga tidak pernah terpisahkan tapi kenapa saat aku mulai mencintainya, seseorang datang kedalam hatinya dan yang membuatku tidak bisa berkutik adalah seseorang itu Park Chanyeol, sahabat kecilku yang sudah kuanggap seperti Hyung-ku sendiri!" Baekhyun masih mendengar Sehun dalam diam, dalam hatinya Baekhyun bisa merasakan kesedihan Sehun. Jika Baekhyun berada diposisi Sehun, ia pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia hanya bisa merelakan orang yang dicintainya mencintai orang lain hanya untuk melihatnya bahagia walau dirinya sendiri akan lebih terluka. Cukup klise memang.

"Aku sangat menyayangi mereka berdua lebih dari diriku sendiri, karena sejak kecil hubungan kedua orang tuaku benar-benar buruk. Aku terancam broken home ketika Eomma mengeluarkan surat cerai kepada Appa dan ketika kedua orang tuaku benar-benar berakhir, Chanyeol dan Luhan tidak pernah lupa selalu berada disisiku, mereka berdua sangat berharga bagiku!" Baekhyun mengusap lengan Sehun menenangkan dan masih mendengarkan setiap ucapan Sehun dengan baik.

"Aku selalu mencintai Luhan kapanpun dan dimanapun tapi ketika melihat mereka bermesraan didepan mataku, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin semua perasaan ini berakhir dan aku ingin menyerah Baek. Terlalu banyak luka yang kuterima selama bertahun-tahun, perasaan yang tidak ada artinya dan aku merasa begitu lelah!" Tutur Sehun parau.

"Kalau begitu menyerahlah!" Sahut Baekhyun dan Sehun mendongak menatap wajah yang menurutnya begitu cantik.

"Kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan Sehun, jadi menyerahlah!" Lanjut Baekhyun tegas.

"Apa akan baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Sehun lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, semua akan baik-baik saja! Aku yakin Sehun" Hati Sehun terasa menghangat kala mendengar Baekhyun yang begitu yakin dengan ucapannya. Entah kanapa dia merasa sangat tenang dan percaya dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Itu seperti musim semi yang menyebar dipikirannya.

"Mulailah dengan melupakan kesedihanmu dan minumlah ini!" Baekhyun menyodorkan soda digenggamannya lalu tersenyum begitu lebar. Sehun menerima soda itu dan melihat senyuman Baekhyun yang menulari dirinya hingga membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sebuah pelukan darimu Baek!" Baekhyun mendengus lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Aigoo~ kau seperti anak kecil saja meminta sebuah pelukan setelah menangis!" Senyuman Sehun masih terpatri dibibirnya merasakan begitu nyamannya mendekap tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil. Sehun bahkan sangat menyadari jika jantungnya berdebar saat ini.

.

.

The Real Annoyed

.

.

"Apa kau buta brengsek!" Lorong yang begitu ramai dengan suara siswa disana-sini seketika sunyi saat suara bass Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berseru. Siswa lain menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda, dari yang menatap dia ngeri sampai yang tidak peduli seperti Baekhyun.

"Kurasa tidak hanya buta, kau juga tuli rupanya!" Seru Chanyeol lagi ketika siswa didepannya berani mengacuhkannya.

"M-maaf C-Chanyeol-ssi, aku benar-benar tidak tau kalau kau berjalan didepanku!" Chanyeol membuang mukanya lalu menyeringai, setelah menabraknya cukup keras apa Chanyeol akan memaafkannya begitu saja. Dia pikir itu terlalu mudah!

"Lain kali gunakan kedua mata dan telingamu dengan benar bodoh!" Chanyeol mendorong berkali-kali kepala siswa itu dengan kasar. Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol bermaksud menghentikan laki-laki itu yang Sehun rasa sudah berlebihan.

"Chanyeol-ah Henti—" Ucapan Sehun terpotong saat mendengar teriakan yang sedikit cempreng dari arah kirinya.

"Yak! Apa kau kurang kerjaan mengganggu orang lain huh!" Seharusnya niat Baekhyun adalah kembali kekelasnya tanpa peduli apa yang terjadi namun entah kenapa hatinya akhir-akhir ini begitu sensitive dan gampang tergerak melihat orang lain ditindas.

"Ow, ada yang tiba-tiba menjadi pahlawan!" Sindir Chanyeol lalu disambut Jongin dengar tawa remeh. Baekhyun memasang tampang membunuh kearah Chanyeol, tatapannya tidak terlihat seperti dia sedang ketakutan dan itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit tertarik.

Kyungsoo yang berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi Baekhyun hanya mengusap wajahnya kasar, entah apa yang terjadi dengan temannya itu dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mendo'akan keselamatan Baekhyun. Dibelakang Chanyeol terlihat Sehun yang heran dengan keberanian Baekhyun, si mungil itu sungguh tidak mempunyai rasa takut dan juga keras kepala.

"Aku bukan pahlawan Park bodoh! Hanya saja suaramu mencemari pendengaranku" Baekhyun mengatakan dengan santainya hingga Chanyeol tertawa mengejek menanggapinya. "Kenapa kau sangat berani padaku sedangkan yang lain hanya melihatku berjalan saja akan sangat ketakutan!" Penasaran Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku perlu merasa takut padamu? Laki-laki sepertimu akan tumbang hanya dengan satu hembusan" Chanyeol memincingkan sebelah alisnya merasa ucapan Baekhyun membuatnya sedikit kesal dan menjadi bahan tawaan siswa dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau tidak takut dengan apa yang akan kulakukan? Kau akan menderita .Hyun!" Chanyeol menegaskan setiap nama Baekhyun tapi si mungil Baekhyun masih kukuh berdiri didepannya.

"Apa kau akan menggunakan uangmu untuk membuatku menderita? Cih, kalimat itu sangat klasik Tuan Park. Jika kau bisa membuatku menderita dengan uangmu, aku bisa membuatmu hidup dalam kesengsaraan dengan uangku!" Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya kesal, saat terdengar suara decakan kagum disekelilingnya melihat keberanian Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau berpikir uangku akan membuatmu sengsara jika aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang lain untuk membuat harga dirimu hancur Tuan Byun!" Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun lalu berbisik dengan suara yang teramat kecil.

"Jika kau straight, sedikit bermain mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan Byun Baekhyun!"

Seluruh siswa menganga terkejut melihat kejadian didepan mata mereka. Baekhyun tak jauh terkejutnya dengan siswa lain, kedua mata sipitnya membola. Ia bahkan tidak memprediksi Chanyeol akan menciumnya tepat dibibir tipisnya, bahkan Chanyeol sekarang tengah melumat bibirnya tidak sabaran. Baekhyun seperti patung yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya berdiri diam mencerna setiap apa yang Chanyeol lakukan hingga otaknya memproses sesuatu yang salah. Tangannya mulai mendorong bahu Chanyeol untuk menjauh tapi seketika jemarinya meremas kemeja putih Chanyeol saat laki-laki itu sengaja menggigit bibirnya keras.

BUKK…

Chanyeol terhempas kelantai dengan kerasnya sedangkan Baekhyun langsung merosot jatuh saat ciuman mereka terlepas. Seluruh siswa memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya termasuk Chanyeol yang begitu bingung dengan pukulan Sehun yang ia terima. Jongin bahkan tidak sanggup menelan ludahnya melihat tindakan Sehun.

"Hentikan Chanyeol, kau sudah sangat keterlaluan!" Sehun menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan menuntunnya menjauh dari kerumunan siswa yang melingkar dilorong. Langkahnya menuju ketempat parkir dan memasukkan Baekhyun kedalam mobilnya yang kebetulan ia bawa hari ini.

"Sehun, kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung namun Sehun tidak menjawabnya hingga mereka sampai disebuah rumah terbilang besar. Sehun membukakan pintunya lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun memasuki rumah itu yang si mungil yakini adalah rumah Sehun.

"Hun-na, siapa dia?" Seru wanita paruh baya yang berjalan mendekati mereka, mungkin wanita itu adalah ibu Sehun.

"Dia temanku, Eomma aku kekamar dulu!" Dugaan Baekhyun benar karena dengan hanya melihatnya saja Baekhyun tau itu ibu Sehun, mereka berdua terlihat mirip.

Saat melihat Sehun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun untuk berjalan menuju kamar laki-laki itu, Nyonya Oh tanpa sadar tersenyum lalu memanggil beberapa maidnya dengan seruan lirih.

"Duduklah Baek!" Sehun membuka kotak P3K setelah tadi mengambilnya di rak kamarnya. "Shhh…." Baekhyun meringis sakit saat Sehun mengoleskan obat ke bibirnya. Laki-laki yang tengah berjongkok didepan Baekhyun itu tidak membayangkan bagaimana Chanyeol dengan kasarnya menggigit bibir Baekhyun hingga ia bisa melihat bekas keunguan dan sobek.

"Apa sangat sakit?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati lantas Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari sedangkan kau bisa mengobatiku di UKS sekolah!" Baekhyun sangat penasaran dengan hal ini, ia jadi bingung saat tiba-tiba saja Sehun membawanya kerumah laki-laki itu.

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku ingin membawamu menjauh dari Chanyeol" Jelas Sehun yang juga bingung dengan sikapnya. Lalu ia beranjak dari hadapan Baekhyun setelah selesai mengobati bibir tipis si mungil.

"Apa kau marah dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol?" Sehun tau pertanyaannya memang sangat bodoh tapi ia juga merasa penasaran karena Baekhyun tidak terlihat kesal saat Chanyeol menciumnya tadi.

"Apa kau kira aku gila tidak marah dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol padaku!" Sehun mengedikkan kedua bahunya lalu kembali berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan mendudukkan dirinya diranjang-disamping Baekhyun-.

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat begitu!" Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Keterkejutanku lebih besar dari kemarahanku! Park Chanyeol sudah berhasil menginjak harga diriku. Jika kau straight, mendapat ciuman dari sesama laki-laki adalah mimpi buruk Sehun!" Tutur Baekhyun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kupikir kau sama dengan Chanyeol tapi sepertinya kau lebih dari sekedar baik menurutku! Kau tidak mempunyai maksud tersembunyi kan?" Sehun terkekeh lalu menggeleng mematahkan asumsi Baekhyun.

"Sial! Aku harus mencari cara untuk balas dendam padanya" Kepalan tangan Baekhyun meninju ranjang empuk Sehun.

"Aku akan mendukung apapun caramu Baek!" Baekhyun seketika melirik Sehun dengan pandangan berpikir.

"Kenapa kau mendukungku, bukannya Chanyeol adalah temanmu!" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan.

"Belakangan ini sifatnya cukup keterlaluan, jika kau membalasnya mungkin bisa membuatnya tersadar dengan perilaku buruknya!" Kata Sehun.

.

.

"Wah~ neomu mashitaaa!" Nyonya Oh tersenyum cerah mendengarnya. Sehun dan Baekhyun mempunyai kebiasaan yang sama, tidak bisa diam walau sedang makan. "Makanlah semuanya Baekhyunie, kau juga sayang!" Sehun men-death glare ibunya agar tidak memanggilnya dengan kalimat manja didepan Baekhyun.

"Tapi kenapa dengan bibirmu?" Nyonya Oh menatap bibir Baekhyun yang terlihat ruam. Ia juga seringkali mendapati Baekhyun meringis sakit saat berusaha memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Eum.. dia terbentur tepi meja Eomma!" Bohong Sehun saat dirasa Baekhyun kebingungan mencari alasan. "Maksudmu bibirnya terbentur dengan tidak sengaja begitu?" Sehun mengangguk canggung lalu Baekhyun ikut menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Eomma rasa itu terdengar sedikit aneh, apa kau sudah mengobatinya Baekhyunie? Kau terlihat kesakitan saat makan" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk lucu. "Gwenchana Eomonim, Sehun sudah mengobatinya!" Senyum lembut terpatri dibibir wanita setengah baya itu lalu tangannya menginterupsi agar Baekhyun dan Sehun melanjutkan makannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Oke disini aku udah bingung banget Baekhyun bakal dipasangain sama siapa. Jujur aku pengennya sama Bang Chan tapi ga tau kenapa sejauh ini moment HunBaek-nya lebih banyak dari pada ChanBaek-nya, itu kayak mengalir sendiri gitu. Aku sih ga masalah kalo akhirnya bakal sama Sehun tapi apapun yang terjadi ChanBaek harus selalu yang didepan *apa deh* karena pasangan sehidup semati Baekhyun kan cuma Chanyeol#digampar .. Oh ya aku mau bilang kalau FF ini mungkin akan update telat, sebenernya ga hanya FF ini aja tapi FF ku yang lain juga *nangis diketek Tao* .. Jujur aku terharu waktu readers bilang ini FF bagus walau aku tau sendiri kalau semua FF ku banyak banget kekurangannya, makasih ne *lap ingus* .. Kyaaa~ EXO – LIGHTSABER keren ya? Pengen banget satu bathup sama Kai dan mandi bareng#plakk**

 **.**

 **Yang baca, review, follow, fav, saran, kritiknya juga aku mengucapkan terimakasih banyak *deepbow* I LOVE YOU Yeorobun~~**

 **.**

 **Keep Review and Gomawo *kecupsbasah***


	5. Chapter 5

The Real Annoyed | Chapter 5

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Oh Sehun | Xi Luhan | Do Kyungsoo | Kim Jongin | etc.

Genre : Romance | School Life | Little bit Comedy | Yaoi

Rating : T

 **Yang haus HunBaek silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review, tinggalkan review, tinggalkan review *tereak ala kang cangcimen* Di chapter ini HunBaek nya banyak dan saya minta maaf karena belum bisa munculin moment nya ChanBaek karena jujur saya bingung mereka bisa deketnya gimana *nyengir ..**

.

.

 **Ini balasan review untuk Chapter 4 gaes~**

 **Mumpung kerjaan lagi longgar *ketawa bombay***

 **Beechanbaek : Mungkin Ceye nya emang suka cari gara-gara /dasar/ . Sebenernya perasaan mereka berempat sampai sekarang aku buat masih bimbang antara suka yang ini ato satunya. Oke deh silahkan dibaca, semoga suka dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~ Gomawo udah review~**

 **Desi nuraeni : Gomawoooo awuuuu~ Ini udah update Desi-ssi, untuk endingnya kita serahin sama yang diatas neee~ Oke deh silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~ Gomawo udah review~**

 **Yousee : Ceye bener-bener memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan kayaknya *senyum maklum* pembalasan Baek ke Ceye nya aku juga belum tau sebenernya -.-v Oke deh silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~ Gomawo udah review~**

 **Parklili : ChanLu pacaran ato tidaknya nunggu next chapternya aja ya Lili-ssi karena aku juga belum memikirkan kedepannya mereka seperti apa. Ceye emang tukang modus#ditabok .. Aku setuju sama kamu kalo HunBaek emang cocok tapi ChanBaek lebih cocok, jjang! Oke deh silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~ Gomawo udah review~**

 **MakotoTeno : Makasih karena suka FF ini *nangis haru* sebenernya…. Ekhem… aku— belum pikirin balesan Baek ke Ceye kek gimana dan untuk endingnya… *senyum aneh* Oke deh silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~ Gomawo udah review~**

 **Widurilusiana : Endingnya kita serahkan sama yang diatas aja ding~ Takdir Tuhan yang menentukan#plakk tapi emang bener kan? HunBaek dibanyakin? Padahal sekarang udah banyak moment mereka tinggal nyiptain ChanBaek nya doang kan. Sarannya bisa jadi inspirasi deh *wink* Oke deh silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~ Gomawo udah review~**

 **Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani : Yo, Kaze-ssi! namamu benar-benar panjang. Ini udah update, mudah-mudahan ga terlalu lama nunggunya. Oke deh silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~ Gomawo udah review~**

 **: Wah aku seneng kalo kamu bilang FF ku bagus, gwenchana yang penting review. Oke deh silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~ Gomawo udah review~**

 **VampireDPS : Baek jadi gay? Mungkin bisa mungkin enggak *smirk* bisa jadi dia masih belom nyadar. Oke deh silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~ Gomawo udah review~**

 **Pupuputri : Annyeong Eonnie-chan *lambai-lambai gaje* Sarannya bener-bener ngingetin banget, setiap ada waktu luang bisanya cuma ngebut bikin FF tanpa baca ulang karena emang ga ada waktu buat itu jadi setelah baca review Eonnie-bolehkan panggil Eonnie?-aku baca lagi FF nya dan emang bener, tanda serunya rame banget didalem *malu* dan di chapter ini aku udah perbaiki walaupun mungkin masih ada yang kelewat hehehe…. Jujur aku kaget waktu baca review Eonnie, beneran. Eonnie Jjang! *tereak heboh* Oke dah silahkan dibaca dan Gomawo udah review Eonnie~**

 **Meliarisky7 : Ini dah lanjuttttt~ Oke deh silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~ Gomawo udah review~**

 **Nadyayesung : Ahhhh HunBaek kenapa emangnya? Ini udah dilanjootttttttt. Oke deh silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~ Gomawo udah review~**

 **Ga ada yang kelewat kan?**

 **Okeeee HAPPY READING READERS-DEUL~~**

.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki Baekhyun menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah, tiap langkahnya begitu terburu-buru ketika manik matanya menangkap pintu dengan nama 'toilet' didepannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun membuka pintu itu dan melesat kearah bilik paling pojok. Jam pertama baru saja dimulai namun kandung kemihnya tidak bisa dikompromi, padahal dia sudah menyempatkan buang air kecil sebelum berangkat sekolah. Baekhyun keluar dari bilik dengan air muka lega dan tidak lupa membasuh kedua tangannya setelah selesai dengan urusan kandung kemihnya.

BRAKK…

Baekhyun terlonjak saat tiba-tiba saja bilik toilet dibelakangnya terbuka dengan kasarnya. Bukan, bukan hantu yang membukanya tapi laki-laki dengan surai putih kehijauan yang bernama Park Chanyeol lah pelakunya. Baekhyun bisa tau karena wajah laki-laki menyebalkan-menurutnya-itu terpantul kaca didepannya.

"Ya!" Panggil Chanyeol namun Baekhyun mengacuhkannya. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun kasar dan membenturkan si mungil di dinding hingga terdengar rintihan kecil dari Baekhyun.

"Beraninya kau mengacuhkanku!" Geram Chanyeol dengan menjepit tubuh mungil Baekhyun kuat sambil menusuk retina milik Baekhyun tajam lewat tatapannya.

"Apa maumu hah!" Bentak Baekhyun dengan wajah kesal. Chanyeol tersenyum miring menatap wajah yang kelewat mungil didepannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan pada Sehun?" Baekhyun menatap remeh kearah Chanyeol .

"Apa Sehun penting bagimu?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan intonasi menyebalkan.

"Selama kami bersahabat, Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun memukulku tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja memukulku hanya untuk membela laki-laki brengsek sepertimu yang bahkan belum ia kenal dekat, apa yang kau lakukan hingga dia berubah seperti itu huh!" Teriak Chanyeol diakhir kalimatnya namun si mungil itu tetap memasang tampang menyebalkan seakan dia tidak peduli dengan amukan Chanyeol.

"Kau lebih brengsek lagi Park Chanyeol, kau tega memainkan Hyejin yang tidak tau apa-apa. Kau mempermalukanku dengan menciumku didepan banyak orang, apa kau sudah gila menciumku sebanyak dua kali huh! Apa otakmu sudah tidak waras!" Seru Baekhyun tak kalah sengitnya dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu.

"Apa semua ini tentang balas dendam karena aku mempermainkan kekasihmu Hyejin?" Ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan dengan nafas memburu.

"Sehun sangat berharga bagiku dan jang—" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

"Berharga kau bilang? Cih, seberapa jauh kau mengenal Sehun jika dia berharga bagimu" Seru Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangnya Tuan Byun!" Tegas Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tau jika Sehun menyuka—" Baekhyun seketika menghentikan kalimatnya, menyadari kebodohannya jika kalimat itu seharusnya tidak diutarakan mulutnya. Ia jadi malu sendiri sekarang. Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan pupil matanya acak sekedar menghilangkan rasa gugupnya yang tiba-tiba membuat tengkuknya basah karena keringat walau cara itu diyakininya sangat tidak ampuh.

" Ekhem.. maaf tidak jadi" Chanyeol memincingkan matanya ketika melihat Baekhyun tertawa dengan heboh dan teramat anehnya. Melihat tatapan bingung Chanyeol yang menjurus kearahnya, Baekhyun akhirnya berdahem sekeras-kerasnya menghilangkan atmosfir memalukan yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

"Yang jelas intinya aku memang sangat sangat sangaaattt membencimu tapi aku tidak balas dendam dengan memanfaatkan laki-laki sebaik Sehun untuk memukulmu. Ya sudah itu saja, aku harus pergi eum.. sekarang" Setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun mendorong bahu Chanyeol menjauh dari tubuhnya dan berlalu keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih setia dengan tatapan bingung melihat langkah cepat Baekhyun.

.

.

The Real Annoyed

.

.

Sejak insiden pemukulan yang dilakukan Sehun kepada Chanyeol, pemuda albino itu berubah diam. Kediamannya bukan bermaksud apa-apa, ia hanya merasa tidak enak hati kepada Chanyeol ketika melihat bekas pukulannya dirahang Chanyeol yang masih tampak membiru. Setelah mendapat pukulan darinya, ia pikir Chanyeol akan marah padanya namun dugaannya salah. Chanyeol tetap seperti biasa walau pandangannya cukup menusuk setiap kali melihatnya.

"Eum.. Chanyeol!" Tepukan tangan Sehun membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol datar kemudian kembali memperhatikan teman satu kelasnya bermain basket karena mereka ditengah jam olahraga.

"Aku tau kau pasti bingung dengan pukulan itu, sebenarnya aku tidak tau apa yang harus kujelaskan tapi aku berpikir sebaiknya aku meminta maaf padamu. Maaf karena memukulmu" Jongin yang duduk disamping Sehun terkekeh geli merasakan situasi aneh antara Sehun dan Chanyeol. Baru pertama kali untuknya melihat mereka seperti ini. Jujur saja jika dirinya juga cukup terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Sehun memukul Chanyeol dan menarik Baekhyun pergi. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka jika Sehun bisa membolos setelah pemukulan itu, sungguh Sehun yang sekarang diluar dugaannya.

"Aku tidak tau alasanmu mengapa kau memukulku tapi jujur saja aku tidak pernah bisa marah padamu Hun" Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun membuat Sehun menatapnya. Belum juga Jongin mengeluarkan suara, sebuah pekikan keras yang berasal dari Chanyeol membuat dirinya dan Sehun menoleh.

Chanyeol mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya karena beberapa detik yang lalu tepat diubun-ubunnya mendarat ciuman special dari beratnya bola basket. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh siswa di lapangan dan menemukan sosok Baekhyun bersiul kecil diseberang lapangan. Baekhyun mencuri pandangan kearah Chanyeol setelah ia melepaskan tembakan mematikannya, namun Baekhyun menyayangkan tembakannya meleset ke kepala Chanyeol bukan ke hidungnya. Jika itu sungguh terjadi, Baekhyun akan menari El Dorado dengan semangatnya. Uh abaikan bagian itu.

Kebetulan hari ini kelas mereka sama-sama pelajaran olahraga dan itu berarti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada ditempat yang sama, lapangan basket indoor.

"Aish bocah itu selalu membuatku kesal" Gerutu Chanyeol namun pagi ini kesabarannya masih terpupuk rapi dihatinya jadi ia memilih tidak peduli.

"Dia benar-benar tidak mempunyai rasa takut" Gumam Sehun lirih disertai senyuman tipis dibibir kecilnya.

Baekhyun dan Sehun saling memandang dan terkekeh dalam diam tanpa menyadari seseorang yang bernama Luhan tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan curiga.

.

.

Baekhyun masih berdiri diluar pintu lapangan basket, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya bosan karena terlalu lama menunggu. Wajah kecilnya menengok kedalam lapangan dan melihat orang yang ditunggunya masih sibuk memasukkan bola basket kekeranjang untuk merapikannya.

"Sedang apa kau berdiri disni?" Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari lapangan basket sempat dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya berdiri disini" Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya lalu menarik pelan pergelangan Baekhyun.

"Kita harus cepat ganti baju karena ada ulangan jam kelima!" Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangan Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Kau duluan saja! Aku masih ingin berdiri disini" Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau aneh" Balas Kyungsoo sambil mengamati gelagat Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi duluan tapi kau harus benar-benar kembali ke kelas, arraseo!" Baekhyun mengangguk kaku dan Kyungsoo pun berlalu dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Baek?" Kini giliran Sehun yang bertanya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun juga sempat terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pasti tidak pernah menyangka jika kehadirannya bisa mengejutkan banyak orang.

"Ikut aku!" Baekhyun menarik paksa tangan Sehun. Tidak sulit menarik Sehun untuk mengikuti langkahnya karena Sehun sangat penurut.

"Untuk apa kita kemari?" Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sisi taman yang berada disudut belakang gedung sekolah.

"Temani aku membolos karena ada ulangan setelah ini" Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan heran.

"Ya! Ulangan itu penting Baek jadi kau harus kem—" Baekhyun mengangkat telapak tangannya tepat didepan wajah Sehun untuk menyuruh laki-laki albino itu menghentikan omelannya.

"Asal kau tau saja, aku payah dalam ulangan. Jangankan ulangan, tugas yang bisa kukerjakan dengan mencontek saja aku malas mengerjakannya. Semua mata pelajaran aku membencinya" Ucap Baekhyun final.

Otaknya sudah lumutan, karatan bahkan berdebu. Mungkin jika otaknya dipaksa berpikir keras akan terdengar suara berisik didalam sana seperti besi yang akan hancur karena termakan usia. Ya seperti itulah penggambaran otak Baekhyun yang memprihatinkan.

"Tidak bisa Baek! Kita sudah membolos seharian kemarin, banyak mata pelajaran yang sudah tertinggal" Baekhyun melipat tangannya didada, jika ia sudah mengatakan dengan final itu berarti dirinya akan tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Kau mau bertanggung jawab jika nilaiku turun?" Baekhyun menyanggupi ucapan Sehun dengan anggukan mantapnya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Baekhyun seperti tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Jadi bagaimana ia bertanggung jawab? Ia bahkan tidak bisa bertanggung jawab dengan kelangsungan hidupnya sendiri lalu bagaimana ia bisa bertanggung jawab dengan kelangsungan hidup Sehun?

Setelah perdebatan yang sengit dan tidak penting didalam otaknya, Baekhyun memutuskan mengibaskan tangannya didepan Sehun hingga Sehun pun dibuat merengut bingung dengan maksud Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu Baek?" Tanya Sehun yang masih bingung.

"Aku mengijinkamu pergi. Aku tidak bisa memikul tanggung jawab besar Sehun" Sehun meringis kecil mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti akan mengemban tanggung jawab Negara yang begitu besar.

"Benar kau ingin aku pergi?" Goda Sehun yang dibalas pukulan lumayan keras dilengannya, Sehun pun hanya bisa mengaduh sakit menerimanya.

"Yak! Beraninya kau menggodaku!" Kesal Baekhyun. Ia melihat tatapan memelas Sehun yang ditunjukkan padanya sembari mengusap kecil lengan kirinya yang habis terkena pukulan maut Bekhyun.

"Kau memukulnya keras sekali Baek" Protes Sehun dan dibalas Baekhyun dengan cengiran tidak berdosanya.

.

.

"Aku memikirkan sesuatu semalam suntuk" Seru Baekhyun setelah Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemani Baekhyun duduk berdampingan dikursi taman sudut sekolah.

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan hingga semalam suntuk?" Sahut Sehun pelan.

"Jujur saja aku tidak tau cara membalas perbuatan Chanyeol, aku harus bagaimana Sehun?" Sehun terkejut bukan kepalang saat menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menoleh padanya dengan tatapan penuh drama.

"Kalau kau bertanya padaku jelas aku tidak bisa membantu" Sehun bukannya tidak mau membantu Baekhyun ataupun tengah membela Chanyeol, dia hanya ingin berada di golongan dimana dirinya tidak memihak siapapun agar semuanya cukup adil.

Ting~

Seperti ada sebuah bolam lampu yang muncul diatas kepala Baekhyun, laki-laki mungil itu tiba-tiba memekik karena mendapatkan sebuah ide yang terbilang cukup gila jika kalian sudah mengetahuinya.

"Kau membuatku terkejut Baek" Sehun mengelus bagian dadanya yang seharusnya sudah terkena serangan jantung sejak tadi.

"Aku mendapatkan ide Sehun" Ucap Baekhyun kegirangan.

"Chanyeol bilang kau sangat berharga baginya jadi bisakah kau membantuku kali ini?" Mohon Baekhyun sedangkan yang dimintai permohonan sedang membatin dalam kebimbangan. Bimbang karena tidak tau ide yang tersembunyi dibalik cengiran tidak berdosa Baekhyun didepannya.

"Beritahu aku apa idemu baru aku akan memutuskan untuk membantu atau tidak!" Jawab Sehun dengan penuh keraguan.

"Bagaimana jika aku," Sehun menantikan mulut mungil itu melanjutkan ucapannya, salah besar jika ia mengambil keputusan membolos bersama Baekhyun. dan entah kenapa ia jadi gugup sendiri menanti kalimat selanjutnya. "memperkosamu?" Kata Baekhyun kelewat polos.

"Yak! Apa-apan itu? Aku tidak mau!" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat reaksi Sehun yang begitu berlebihan. Itu adalah reaksi wajar jika seseorang berniat memperkosamu dan tentu saja Baekhyun terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari hal itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin bersungguh-sungguh melakukannya, hanya berpura-pura. Dasar mesum" Kedua mata Sehun melotot mendengar Baekhyun mengatainya mesum. Oh ayolah siapa yang awalnya berpikiran mesum.

"Jika kita melakukannya mungkin Chanyeol akan marah dan mungkin saja dia cemburu karena aku memperkosamu, kalian kan gay. Tapi apa melakukan hal itu sama saja jika dilakukan dengan sesama je— awww Yak! Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun mengaduh sakit ketika menerima sentilan keras didahinya. Ia menatap Sehun sebal dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Walaupun kita gay tapi kita adalah seme Baek, lagipula kenapa juga ide mesum itu terlintas dipikiranmu eoh?" Baekhyun berdiri dengan kaki yang dihentakkannya kesal.

"Ayolah Oh Sehun sekali ini saja" Mohon Baekhyun sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sehun yang sekarang ikut berdiri.

"Tidak bisa Baek" Tolak Sehun dengan tegasnya.

"Yak! Kau mau berkelahi denganku, kau menyebalkan Oh Sehun" Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya dan Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan. Bukannya menghentikan aksi Baekhyun, Sehun malah dengan senang hati menggoda Baekhyun jadi ia juga ikut membusungkan dadanya.

"Aku tidak takut denganmu Baek" Tantang Sehun hingga Baekhyun semakin dibuat kesal.

Aksi saling dorong dada mereka sungguh membuat orang yang melihatnya melirik aneh. Tidak beranggapan jika mereka ditengah perkelahian jika hanya dengan saling membusungkan dada menantang lalu sampai kapan mereka akan seperti ini?

Dan aksi mereka pun berhenti setelah dua puluh detik pertarungan dada yang sungguh tidak berguna. Ketika Baek tidak sengaja menginjak tali sepatu Sehun hingga membuat mereka tumbang diatas rumput hijau taman sekolah. Sehun jatuh diatas tubuh Baekhyun dengan wajah yang tenggelam sempurna dileher Baekhyun walau didalam sana Sehun sibuk meruntuki kesakitan yang menguar didahinya, ciuman dengan tanah memang lumayan sakitnya.

Sungguh apa yang dilakukan Sehun dan Baekhyun membuat sepasang mata yang tak sengaja melihat nampak salah paham dikejauhan.

Setelah beberapa menit yang lalu Chanyeol keluar kelas ditengah pelajaran untuk mencari sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba sirna, berkeliling seperti orang kebingungan disepanjang lorong hingga raut yang tadinya menampakkan wajah khawatir kini berubah drastis menjadi raut wajah yang penuh aura dingin. Entah apa maksud dibalik objek yang dilihatnya namun Chanyeol hanya menyimpulkan satu hal didalam otaknya.

Sehun tengah mencium leher Baekhyun. Kkeut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Yo! Yo! Yo! Kayaknya makin kesini ceritanya makin absurd aja deh, iya gak? Menurut kalian moment HunBaeknya kebanyakan gak? *kriik-kriik* Untuk typo yang tersebar diseluruh penjuru cerita mohon sekali lagi kemaklumannya karena aku ga sempet baca ulang ceritanya *deepbow* Aku mau ngakuin sesuatu kalau aku adalah seorang author plin-plan /maklum masih bocah/ Kemaren bilangnya mau hiatus tapi nyatanya masih update, maafkan ketidakkonsistenan saya yeorobun *sungkem* saya dimaafkan kan? GAK! Yaudah deh *nangis darah* ..**

 **Oh ya, apa ada yang ga nyaman sama kebiasaanku yang suka update semua FF ku bebarengan? Jujur ya aku buat FF tuh ga pernah makan waktu lama dan menurutku 5 jam udah cukup tergantung panjang pendeknya FF yang aku ketik dan gimana sibuknya aku hari itu. Jadi kalo di save di laptop kelamaan kayaknya ga enak gitu sama kalian** **2** **yang udah nunggu, lagian juga biar ga php kalo satunya diapdet tapi yang lain terbengkalai hingga lumutan, iya kan?**

 **Untuk yang nanya apa Luhan tau ChanHun suka dia jawabannya adalah ga tau, ga tau maksudnya saya belum pikirin Luhannya udah tau ato belom *nyengir ..**

 **Dan yang kemarin aku serasa dikhianati setelah bilang 'I LOVE YOU yeorobun' namun nyatanya gak ada yang cinta balik sama aku *miris* cintaku uhuhuuu~ bertepuk sebee~lah tangan houwouwo bertepuk sebelah tang~an…... /ceritanya lagi nyanyi gitu/**

 **Sekian deh cuap-cuap ane, kalau dibiarin mungkin menjurusnya udah kemana-mana. Dan sekedar info, BUAT** **SIDERS a** **ku bakal apdet kilat semua FF ku jika kalian REVIEW~ tapi kalo reviewnya dikit ya kita lihat aja kapan bisa apdet.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Real Annoyed | Chapter 6

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Oh Sehun | Xi Luhan | Do Kyungsoo | Kim Jongin | etc.

Genre : Romance | School Life | Little bit Comedy | Yaoi

Rating : T

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

 **Ini balasan review untuk chapter 5 gaes~**

 **Cbsh : Makasih Readers-nim. Ini udah lanjut, mudah-mudahan nunggunya ga lama. Oke keep review~ Gomawo *bow***

 **Meliarisky7 : Kapan ya? mereka masih pada bingung sih sama perasaan mereka, ini udah lanjutt. Oke keep review~ Gomawo *bow***

 **Septianaditya1997 : Lain kali jangan sampek ketinggalan Septi-ssi wkwkwk~ Gimana ntar endingnya HunBaek nih? Kyaaaa aku juga suka karakternya. Oke keep review~ Gomawo *bow***

 **Guest : Ini udah lanjut. Oke keep review~ Gomawo *bow***

 **Parklili : Horeee dia cemburu juga! Wah endingnya HunBaek nih? Oke keep review~ Gomawo *bow***

 **Yousee : Bener deh kamu, Chanyeol emang kaget wkwkwk~ Ini udah lanjut, mudah-mudahan ga lama nunggunya. Oke keep review~ Gomawo *bow***

 **Pupuputri : Sudah lebih baik? Yeyy *jingkrak-jingkrak* . Sebenernya saya emang agak bingung pas dibagian itu Eon, kami sama kita itu kayak nyerempet gitu jadi ya tanpa mikir lama saya pake yang kita tapi ternyata salah dan emang kalo dibaca kayak ga cocok gitu. Dan maaf karena kebiasaan buruk saya tuh gitu, kalo selesai bikin FF ga pernah saya baca ulang untuk benerin soalnya setelah pulang kerja nyempetin buat FF sebentar trus berangkat kuliah, kasian /aduh jadi curhat/. Kalo ada waktu pasti saya sempetin buat edit, gomawo semua sarannya Eonnie~**

 **VampireDPS : Readers-nim kelewatan mungkin wkwkwk~ Oke keep review~ Gomawo *bow***

 **Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani : Yo, Kaze-ssi! Hayo jangan-jangan apa? Gantung deh bilangnya wkwkwk~ wah kebetulan malmingku juga sendirian, aduh kasian. Oke keep review~ Gomawo *bow***

 **Light-B : Ceye salah paham tuh~ ini udah lanjoott. Oke keep review~ Gomawo *bow***

 **Desi nuraeni : Beneran kan saya up kilat wussshhhh~ Kayaknya banyak yang suka HunBaek nih. ChanLu pacaran ato tidaknya ada dichap ini. Masih kurang panjang ya? aduh saya dikasih puppy eyes nih wkwkwk~ Oke keep review~ Gomawo *bow***

 **Alicediejungs88 : Chanyeol emang biang resek#Plakk. Baek tuh orangnya ga pedulian sama per-gay-an, jadi kalo Sehun bilang seme ya udah dia ga peduli gitu, kayaknya sih gitu *nyengir . Oke keep review~ Gomawo *bow***

 **DoubleBae : Ini udah lanjuttttt. Kayaknya emang panjang, soalnya saya pengen ga terburu-buru biar ga terkesan maksa gitu. Oke keep review~ Gomawo *bow***

 **SHINeexo : Kyaaaa aku juga suka moment nya HunBaek~ Ceye keliat cemburu tuh ciee wkwkwk~ Oke keep review~ Gomawo *bow***

 **Esyahzkrisho : Chanyeol sukanya sama saya#digampar . Endingnya HunBaek nih? Mereka masih bingung sama perasaan masing-masing Readers-nim. Oke keep review~ Gomawo *bow***

 **Indrisaputri : Pendek? Masak sih? Saya juga suka kalo cemburu-cemburuan gini wkwkwk~ Oke keep review~ Gomawo *bow***

 **Widurilusiana : Wkwkwk~ jujur saya cengengesan waktu ngetik Baek pengen perkosa Sehun, coba kalo beneran aduh~ bisa-bisa…. Chanyeol dibuat panas? Kalo Chanyeol dibuat panas terus ntar bisa mateng dong tuh anak orang#plakk . Mari sama-sama menunggu SM konformasi hubungan mereka wkwkwk~ ini udah up fast belom? Oke keep review~ Gomawo *bow***

 **Nadyayesung : Kyaaa keren? Makasih mumumu~ waduh kalo sampek greget endingnya bisa HunBaek dong. Oke keep review~ Gomawo *bow***

.

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

"Dimana Chanyeol? Tidak biasanya dia menolak saat kita mengajaknya" Luhan mengangkat bahunya tidak tau menjawab kalimat Sehun.

"Chanyeol bilang padaku jika akhir-akhir ini kau sering membolos. Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Luhan dan dibalas Sehun dengan senyuman kecil.

Mereka tengah berkeliling kecil diantara rak-rak buku yang berjajar rapi dengan buku yang tersusun menurut judul dan jenisnya.

Hari Minggu adalah hari dimana mereka selalu berkumpul bersama, entah keluar untuk jalan-jalan atau hanya sekedar berkunjung kerumah masing-masing. Mereka juga sering mengajak Jongin untuk bergabung karena Jongin adalah sepeupu Luhan dan dekat dengan mereka. Tidak pernah melewatkan satu pun dihari Minggu untuk tidak berkumpul tapi berbeda untuk hari ini, Jongin kebetulan sibuk dengan latihan dance nya dan untuk Chanyeol? Hari Minggu ini Luhan sempat mengajak Chanyeol untuk menemaninya ke toko buku tapi sayangnya Chanyeol tidak bisa mengiyakan ajakan Luhan. Dan Luhan tidak tau apa alasannya.

"Apa karena Byun Baekhyun atau karena hal lain?" Sehun melirik Luhan yang berusaha menggapai buku dibarisan rak teratas. Namun laki-laki bermata rusa yang terlihat manis itu mendesah saat tanganya tidak berhasil menggapainya.

"Aku hanya bosan terus belajar Lu" Jujur Sehun, ia akui memang ketertarikannya dengan pelajaran beringsut menurun entah apa sebabnya.

Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk membantu Luhan mengambil bukunya dan memberikan senyuman lembut saat wajah pemuda bermata rusa itu bertatapan dengan dada bidangnya.

"K-kau juga bisa bosan?" Luhan buru-buru berpaling dan menetralkan nafasnya.

"Sekarang saat dimana minatku dalam belajar sudah berada dititik terlelahku" Ungkap Sehun dengan hembusan nafas kasar.

"Kuharap itu tidak berlangsung lama" Sehun terkikik geli mendengar nada khawatir Luhan yang menghangatkan hatinya, jujur saja.

"Kajja kita membayar!" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat kearah kasir. Mengacuhkan getaran didadanya yang bergetar tidak karuan hanya karena genggaman tangan lembut Sehun.

Jika Luhan boleh jujur, selama mereka bersahabat Sehun adalah sahabatnya yang jarang sekali melakukan skinship dengan orang lain bahkan dengan Luhan. Dan ini adalah kali pertama Sehun menggenggam tangannya dan anehnya ia merasa begitu nyaman.

Kedua sahabat kecilnya itu begitu berbeda. Sehun hidup dengan rasa sopan dan kesederhanaannya sedangkan Chanyeol hidup dengan sikap angkuh dan kuasa kedua orang tuanya. Mengingat beberapa tahun hubungan kedua orang tua Sehun begitu buruk dan berakhir perceraian, kini Sehun hanya tinggal dengan ibunya. Bertambahnya usia tak merubah sikap malaikatnya walau kehidupan kelamnya dulu selalu menghantui pemuda itu setiap waktunya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan eoh?" Sentak Sehun lembut, ia tersenyum jahil melihat Luhan terlonjak mendengar seruannya.

"Kau melamunkan apa? Dari membayar dikasir sampai sekarang, kau melamun terus Lu" Luhan hanya menggeleng sembari tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Sehun.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita keluar berdua" Ungkap Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk menyetujui. Ketimbang Sehun, ia lebih sering keluar berdua bersama Chanyeol. Bukannya ia tidak mau keluar dengan Sehun, ia hanya tidak ingin mengganggu pemuda itu jika Sehun sudah berkutat dengan buku-bukunya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, melihat sekilas saja sudah pasti semua orang bisa menebak dengan mudah jika Chanyeol bukan tipe laki-laki yang betah lama-lama berdekatan dengan buku.

Banyak yang mengira Chanyeol berpacaran dengannya namun nyatanya sampai sekarang pun mereka tetaplah hanya bersahabat. Mereka memang sering melakukan skinship bahkan berciuman pun mereka juga pernah melakukannya, entahlah kenapa ia dengan mudahnya jatuh kedalam pesona Park Chanyeol hingga dirinya tidak kuasa menahan hasratnya. Ia terkadang gelisah dengan perasaannya karena kedua sahabatnya itu sangat mudah membuat jatungnya berdebar.

.

.

The Real Annoyed

.

.

"Eomma kau tau di sekolah ada laki-laki yang sangat menyebalkan" Nyonya Byun tersenyum kecil ditengah acara memasaknya. Wanita paruh baya itu tidak mengacuhkan satu kata pun yang diceritakan putra tunggalnya itu, ia mendengarnya dengan baik walau dirinya sendiri sibuk dengan peralatan dapurnya.

"Benarkah? Apa dia mengganggumu?" Baekhyun mengangguk keras sambil mengaduk acak susu strawberrynya.

"Didalam perut ibunya pasti dia sudah menyebalkan" Baekhyun menggerutu aneh dengan bibir yang maju beberapa senti kedepan, sungguh menggemaskan.

"Hyejin kemari pagi tadi" Nyonya Byun meletakkan sepiring penuh nasi goreng di meja makan tepat dihadapan Baekhyun setelah selesai memasak.

"Benarkah? Kenapa dia kemari pagi-pagi?" Tanya Baekhyun mulai menyendok pelan nasi goring kemulutnya.

"Orang tuanya menyuruh Hyejin melanjutkan sekolah diluar negeri, dia kemari untuk berpamitan padamu" Baekhyun tersedak hebat. Nyonya Byun menyodorkan segelas air dengan tatapan khawatir. Ia mengelus punggung putranya guna membuat Baekhyun lebih baik.

"Kenapa Eomma tidak memberitahuku eoh?" Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat yang didudukinya lalu melesat kekamar mengambil kunci mobilnya. Ia menuruni tangga dengan tidak sabaran sebelum Nyonya Byun menghentikan aksinya yang akan membuka pintu rumah.

"Kau mau kemana sayang?" Tanya Nyonya Byun sembari mendekati putranya.

"Aku harus bertemu Hyejin sebelum dia pergi Eomma" Baekhyun melihat tatapan kecewa di wajah ibunya. Nyonya Byun mengelus surai Baekhyun sayang lalu menatap putra tunggalnya lembut.

"Hyejin kemari dua jam sebelum jadwal penerbangannya, jadi dia sudah berangkat. Maafkan Eomma" Nyonya Byun tau seberapa berharganya Hyejin bagi Baekhyunnya, selama satu tahun mereka bersama dan selama satu tahun itu pula ia belum pernah melihat putranya begitu mencintai orang lain dengan tulusnya selain Hyejin.

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya kasar, wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan sedih dan frustasi yang begitu kentara. Helaan nafas terdengar dari telinga sang ibu melihat begitu kecewanya putranya saat ini.

"Dia meninggalkanku untuk yang kedua kalinya Eomma" Adu Baekhyun kepada sang ibu. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Nyonya Byun untuk menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya. Sedangkan Nyonya Byun hanya bisa menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan untuk menenangkan putra kesayangannya itu.

.

.

Dua jam sudah Baekhyun menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. kedua mata sipitnya membengkak dengan tatapan kosong, Dua jam dikamar Baekhyun penuh dengan drama memilukan hingga menyayat hati. Segala perasaan tercampur aduk dipikirannya, antara marah, frustasi, bingung dan yang lainnya. Jemari lentiknya terluka karena pukulan keras yang sengaja ia layangkan ke lemari pakaian didepan ranjangnya untuk meluapkan semua amarah yang bertumpuk sampai ubun-ubunnya.

Hyejin.

Sialan.

Langkah kaki kecilnya berhentakan kasar dengan lantai kayu kamarnya, berjalan dengan aura gelap yang seakan terlihat mengepul diseluruh sisi tubuhnya.

"Kau mau kemana Byun Baekhyun?" Mengacuhkan pertanyaan sang ayah yang baru pulang dari kerjanya Baekhyun tetap setia dengan langkah kasarnya keluar dari dalam rumah.

Tuan Byun yang mengerti gelagat kesal sang anak lantas bertanya kepada sang istri disebelahnya dan dibalas Nyonya Byun hanya dengan satu kata 'Hyejin'.

Penampilan Baekhyun siang ini sungguh memprihatinkan. Lihat bagaimana membengkaknya kedua mata Baekhyun dengan rambut kumel yang tidak tertata alias berantakan. Memasuki mini market dengan percaya diri walau hatinya sedang dirundung kesedihan.

Baekhyun melewati beberapa rak kosmetik dan makanan ringan karena tujuannya adalah rak paling pojok yang berjajar berbagai macam minuman. Jemarinya mengambil kotak berwarna lembut dengan gambar buah strawberry dikemasannya. Ini adalah minuman yang dapat menghilangkan penat dipikirannya, susu strawberry.

Saat ia akan mengambil kotak susu untuk yang kedua kalinya, Baekhyun merasa sosok disampingnya tengah menatapnya. Tanpa ragu ia menoleh dan sungguh Baekhyun menyimpulkan ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan bisa bertemu Park Chanyeol disebuah mini market didekat rumahnya.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memastikan apa pemuda didepannya sekarang ini benar rivalnya. Mungkin karena penampilan sangar Baekhyun yang bahkan membuat Chanyeol ragu memanggil namanya.

"Apa?!" Semprot Baekhyun cuek. Ia lebih memilih berjalan kearah kasir dari pada meladeni Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja muncul secara ajaib di mini market langganannya.

Pergerakan kakinya terhenti ketika telapaknya meraba seluruh pakaian dengan kantong yang ia kenakan. Memang bertemu Chanyeol adalah suatu kesialan hingga dirinya lupa membawa uangnya.

Baekhyun menggerakkan bola matanya berfikir, berfikir bagaimana dia bisa membawa kotak susu ini tanpa uang dan jawabannya jatuh kepada laki-laki yang sekarang sudah berdiri didepan kasir, Park Chanyeol.

Dengan keberanian yang membara, Baekhyun sengaja meletakkan sekotak kecil susu strawberry nya disamping minuman yang dibeli Chanyeol.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini?" Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun akan mengambil alih posisi membayarnya namun yang ia saksikan berbeda. Baekhyun dengan suara yang teramat santainya mengatakan kepada sang kasir.

"Lelaki tiang dibelakangku yang membayar" Setelah proses membayar selesai, Baekhyun dengan tidak pedulinya melengos dari hadapan Chanyeol. Membawa sekotak kecil susu dengan uang hasil curian darinya dan tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki mungil itu pergi begitu saja.

Srett~

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun menghadapnya saat mereka sudah diluar area mini market. Saat tatapan tajamnya menghinggapi mata Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersentak ketika melihat mata sipit itu berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan wajah memalukannya didepan Chanyeol namun pemuda tinggi itu semakin menarik lengan Baekhyun dengan sempurna untuk lebih menatapnya.

"Aku harus pergi" Ucap Baekhyun kelewat datar.

"Wow ini sungguh mengejutkanku, apa yang terjadi dengan laki-laki pemerani ini?" Baekhyun dongkol mendengar ucapan yang membuat suasana hatinya semakin buruk.

"Jangan mulai Park Chanyeol, aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk!" Seru Baekhyun memperingati namun Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil.

"Menyedihkan! Kau terlihat seperti itu" Walau Baekhyun merasa kesal mendengarnya namun Baekhyun tetap mengamini ucapan Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol kembali menarik lengan Baekhyun lagi saat laki-laki mungil itu akan pergi.

"Ap—" Kalimat Baekhyun terpotong saat melihat dua buah kotak susu strawberry menusuk perutnya.

"Well, aku tidak tau apa ini berguna tapi dalam keadaanmu yang seperti ini kau lebih memilih membeli susu dari pada alcohol" Pagi tadi Chanyeol mengambil salinan berkas dari rekan ayahnya didaerah Kyungki-do, saat perjalanan pulang ia merasa sangat kehausan hingga ia akhirnya menyempatkan mampir kesebuah mini market. Chanyeol tidak begitu peduli saat seorang pemuda ikut bergabung dibarisan rak minuman dan begitu sibuk dengan barisan kotak susu namun saat dirinya akan pergi kekasir, tatapannya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Dan benar saja, rivalnya Byun Baekhyun dengan kedua mata memerah bengkak dan rambut yang berantakan.

"Aku tidak percaya apa yang tengah kulakukan tapi sungguh ambilah dan jangan menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu!" Masih dengan mata membengkak walau air mata yang tadi tergenang dipelupuknya sudah mengering. Baekhyun yang tadinya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan memincing sekarang beringsut normal. Sebelum perasaan gengsi membutakannya, Baekhyun mengambil dua kotak susu itu pelan.

Jujur saja Chanyeol juga ingin menanyakan tentang luka dijemari Baekhyun yang nampak memerah. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun siang ini namun sebuah bayangan tiba-tiba saja terlintas diotaknya.

Apa Baekhyun terlibat perkelahian sengit dan akhirnya si mungil menerima kekalahan telak hingga Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis menyayangkan kekalahannya? Dan Chanyeol pun meruntuki kekonyolannya karena memikirkan hal bodoh itu.

"Terimakasih" Seru Baekhyun lirih hampir tak terdengar pendengaran Chanyeol.

Setelah menerima kotak susu itu, Baekhyun berbalik dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan langkah cepat dan kali ini Chanyeol tidak menahannya. Ia juga mengunci pandangannya kearah laki-laki dengan punggung mungil yang baru saja menghilang dipersimpangan jalan. Dan entah apa alasannya hingga senyuman teramat kecil itu terpatri dibibirnya tanpa ia sadari.

.

.

The Real Annoyed

.

.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya kau mengajak berangkat bersama, tumben sekali kau menjemputku?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol curiga.

Entah apa yang salah dengan Chanyeol pagi ini. Jam masuk sekolah masih satu jam lagi tapi Chanyeol sudah duduk diruang tamunya dengan penampilan yang sedikit rapi. Sehun menggosok-gosokkan rambut hitamnya dengan handuk yang digenggamnya, ia saja baru selesai dengan acara mandinya.

"Apa kemarin kau sibuk?" Sehun bertanya tentang hari Minggunya dengan Luhan. Mereka hanya berdua tanpa Chanyeol.

"Aku mengambil salinan berkas untuk rapat besok dan—" Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya saat bibirnya akan mengatakan jika dirinya juga bertemu Byun Baekhyun kemarin.

"Dan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak ada" Sehun mencibir pelan. Chanyeol suka sekali menggantung ucapannya.

Sehun yang tadinya ikut duduk disofa kini beranjak berdiri untuk pergi kekamarnya. Langkah lebar pemuda itu terhenti saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba memanggilnya di tengah langkahnya yang sedang menapaki tangga.

"Sehun!" Sehun menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "Apa kau menyukai Byun Baekhyun?" Sehun melebarkan kedua kelopak matanya terkejut walau keterkejutannya tidak terlalu terlihat oleh Chanyeol. Jujur saja ia bingung dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol dan kenapa juga Chanyeol menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Hei ada apa dengan pertanyaanmu itu Park Chanyeol?" Ujar Sehun memastikan jika Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh dengan pertanyaannya.

Park Chanyeol komat-kamit didalam hatinya, menghardik bibirnya yang dengan kurang ajar mengucapkan kalimat menggelikan seperti itu. kemudian ia menggeleng dengan melempar tatapan datar kearah Sehun dan Sehun pun hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman maklum.

Untuk pertama kalinya selama ia hidup, bibir tipis Sehun tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman miring dan tentu saja tanpa di sadari sahabatnya, Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Bagus gak? Saya harap kalian pada suka ya walau alurnya membingungkan untuk chap ini. Sebenernya saya masih bingung antara HunBaek ato ChanBaek apalagi dengan status Baekhyun yang belum saya ungkapin dia udah jadi gay atau masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya *ceilah .. Disini lebih mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing individu dan saya emang sengaja buat belibet kek gini, apa ada yang bisa nebak perasaan mereka gimana Readers-deul?**

 **Selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW ne~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

The Real Annoyed | Chapter 7

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Oh Sehun | Xi Luhan | Do Kyungsoo | Kim Jongin | etc.

Genre : Romance | School Life | Little bit Comedy | Yaoi

Rating : T

.

.

 **Indrisaputri : Iya bener Baek ga cocok mabuk-mabukan dengan muka imut kek gitu. Susu strawberry itu mengandung kalsium yang cocok buat menghilangkan kegalauan *ngarang* ChanBaek moment mulai chapter ini. Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews ,**

 **Daegyun008 : Saya bingung sama review kamu, tapi gppa yang penting review. Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews ,**

 **Septianaditya1997 : Wah tepuk tangan buat kamu /prokk prokk/ kiyut kinyis bahasa apaan tuh wkwkwk~ kamu bener kalo ChanBaek lebih seru *manggut-manggut* ga bisa nahan ketawa waktu baca kalimat "Aeggy-deul dulu appa dan appa(?)" . Anuan? Hayo apa? :D Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews ,**

 **Desti nuraeni : Aduh maap-maap maklum menjelang tua jadi agak sedikit ngelindur waktu nulis nama kamu wkwkwk~ ChanBaek atau HunBaek? HunBaek aja ya? hahaha~ Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews ,**

 **Esyahzkrisho : Masih bingung? Emang yang bikin juga hidupnya membingunkan jadi bikin cerita juga suka bingungin#digampar . Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews ,**

 **SHINeexo : Iya Baekhyun ga tengok kanan kiri kalo ada cowo-cowo ganteng disekitar dia :D . Hunhannya cuma nyempil bentaran karena jujur saya ga ahli kalo bikin momentnya Hunhan ._.v Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews ,**

 **Pinkpurple94 : ChanBaek nih beneran? Atau HunBaek aja hayo? . Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews ,**

 **Tchaillya :** **Wahh I'm glad you liked it, thank you ~ Chanyeol muttering as he wondered in his heart why he asked it to Sehun, yeah like that. and the smile just Sehun.** **Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews ,**

 **Meyswcox : Hai juga, iya review aja. Iya emang saya sengaja dibikin bingung wkwkwk~ Waduh sukses dong yang part susu strawberry itu hehe…. Aku pengen pelan-pelan aja biar ga terlalu dipaksaan. Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews ,**

 **Light-B : Iya, kayak ga ada Chanyeol sama Sehun aja wkwkwk~ Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews ,**

 **Alicediejungs88 : Emang pendek kok ._.v iya kamu saya maafkan(?) wkwkwk~ iya sama-sama. Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews~**

 **Nadyayesung : Gomawo~ ini udah lanjut kok. Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews~**

 **Parklili : Ada udang dibalik ceye? Wkwkwk~ Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews~**

 **Guest : Ini udah lanjut kok, ChanBaek? Kamu akan tau dichapter ini. Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews~**

 **Yousee : Emang sengaja dibuat bingung hahahaha uhuk uhuk~ Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews~**

 **Baelight : Mian buat kecewa *bow* jawabanya di chapter ini~ Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews~**

 **RiaByun10 : Hahaha iya makasih~ Ini udah lanjut kok. Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews~**

 **VampireDPS : Kamu akan tau di chapter ini. Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews~**

 **Biezzle : ChanBaek or HunBaeknya kamu bakal tau dichapter ini. Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews~**

 **Tasya66xoxo : Waduh gak gerak? Gimana tuh? Wkwkwk~ Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews~**

 **kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani** **: Yo, Kaze-ssi! Seksi? Emang penampilan Baek yang dimana? Saya lupa -_- Jawabannya dichapter ini. Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews~**

 **Pupuputri : Wkwkwk~ ketawa malu waktu sadar baca kalimat itu ulang, saya kurang teliti ternyata. Seharusnya memang pakek di tapi saya pakeknya dari -_- berarti telinganya bisa menghela nafas :D Gwenchana Eonnie-chan~ Kalo begini kan tulisannya bisa tambah rapi dan sekarang jadi suka baca ulang dulu sebelum dipost walaupun saya gak terlalu teliti koreksi kalimatnya. Oke Gomawo Eon sudah mau review *deepbow***

 **Parkbyun92 : Ini udah lanjooottt. Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews~**

 **Widurilusiana : Bisa dibilang iya** **Jongin item? Jongin itu sexy tauk! Wkwkwk~ bias saya Jongin soalnya :v Saya 97L dan boleh kok panggil Eonnie~ Thor kan yang pegang palu itu ya? Kok jadi bahas Thor sih. Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews~**

 **Guest : Halo juga ^^ mian udah bikin kecewa, jawabannya ada dichapter ini. Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews~**

 **90Rahmayani : Chapter kemarin pendek emang wkwkwk~ Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews~**

 **Devil Dobe-chan : Wah gomawo udah bilang bagus *bow* ini udah update kok~ Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews~**

 **PscH : Ini udah lanjut, panjang anunya? Anunya apa ya? Wkwkwk~ Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews~**

 **Meliarisky7 : Ini udah lanjut. Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews~**

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga menabrak mobil orang Byun Baekhyun?! Hyejin?" _Aku memikirkan Park Chanyeol si manusia Jerapah itu Appa_ , batin Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Aku mengantuk" Bohonganya dan dibalas sang ayah dengan decakan kesal.

"Appa sudah memberikan uang pertanggung jawaban kepada mobil pria yang kau tabrak itu. Mobilmu juga harus diinapkan dibengkel karena bempernya rusak parah dan sebagai hukumanmu, selama enam bulan kedepan kau tidak di ijinkan membawa mobil kemanapun!" Baekhyun melotot tidak terima mendengar ucapan sang ayah.

"Appaaa! Appa tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini!" Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan lengan ayahnya protes.

"Ini sudah kelima kalinya Byun Baekhyun! Satu bulan yang lalu Appa sudah memberikanmu kesempatan terakhir dan sekarang kau kembali merusakkannya. Dan kali ini Appa tidak bisa memberikan toleransi" Tolak Tuan Byun mentah-mentah dan hanya bisa Baekhyun terima dengan senyuman kecut sambil menghentakkan kakinya sebal.

Semua berawal saat Baekhyun keluar dengan mobilnya pada malam hari.

.

 **Flasback..**

Malam ini Baekhyun memutuskan berkeliling kota. Ia berkeliling tak tentu arah seperti orang gila karena untuk mendinginkan otak dan hatinya dengan udara segar, melupakan sejenak kesedihan yang menggrogoti hati kecilnya. Salahkan saja gadis cantik yang bernama Hyejin hingga Baekhyun dibuat tidak waras seperti ini.

Sibuk dengan acara menyetirnya, Baekhyun melirik sekilas kursi disampingnya. Tergeletak dua kotak susu dengan rasa strawberry yang masih utuh disana. Lalu ia pun menghela nafasnya lirih. Mungkin kepala pemuda yang tingginya hampir menyamai Jerapah itu sudah tersambar petir yang dahsyat hingga dengan mengejutkannya ia memberikan dua kotak susu padanya.

Ia mentertawakan dirinya dalam hati karena perasaan malu. Bagaimana ia tidak malu jika rival sejatinya Park Chanyeol memergokinya tengah berkaca-kaca dan berpenampilan lusuh. Mungkin besok ia akan menjadi bahan olokan Chanyeol dan teman hitamnya Kim Jongin.

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Baekhyun tidak sadar jika lampu lalu lintas menyala merah. Tanpa menginjak pedal rem, Baekhyun menabrak mobil didepannya tanpa ia sengaja.

Brukk…

"Astaga!" Baekhyun memekik saat menyadari kecerobohannya. Dengan ketakutan yang menyebar diseluruh permukaan tubuhnya, Baekhyun membuka pintu mobilnya untuk keluar saat sang pemilik mobil yang ia tabrak menghampirinya dengan amarah yang meluap-luap.

"Yak! Kau taruh dimana kedua matamu itu! Apa kau tidak lihat lampu merah hingga kau menabrak mobilku huh!" Baekhyun meringis takut saat bola matanya melihat bodi mobil didepannya yang peyok karena ulahnya.

"Aku tidak mau tau kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Baekhyun seakan mati kutu mendengar teriakan pria didepannya. Ia bisa saja melayangkan kepalannya kepipi pria itu namun sayangnya semua ini bergantung kepada hidup dan mati mobil kesayangannya jadi dia memilih menyembunyikan kepalan tangannya dibalik tubuhnya dan memilih cara aman dengan menelfon ayahnya.

 **Flasback End..**

.

.

The Real Annoyed

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dipagi hari dengan perasaan dongkol. Kedua mata yang masih sayu, bibir yang melengkung kebawah dan cara berjalan seperti orang putus asa, sungguh pemandangan yang terlampau buruk ketika menyambut mentari pagi. Suasana hatinya masih belum membaik mengingat sepanjang Hari Minggunya banyak cobaan yang Tuhan berikan kepada hambanya, Byun Baekhyun.

Semua aktifitas paginya seperti merapikan selimut, mandi, memakai seragam dan sarapan ia lakukan dengan setengah hati. Makanan favoritnya pagi ini juga tidak cukup membuatnya berbinar hingga ia hanya menghabiskan sarapannya setengah dari piring makannya. Melihat hal itu membuat sang ibu yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja makan hanya bisa memaklumi tingkah putranya. Walaupun begitu Nyonya Byun tetap merasa khawatir jika putranya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku berangkat Eomma" Baekhyun beranjak berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan rumahnya setelah sebelumnya berpamitan kepada sang ibu.

Baekhyun berangkat lebih pagi hari ini mengingat ia dalam masa hukumannya setelah kejadian bemper mobil sial semalam. Bibir tipisnya berdecak sebal karena ia harus menaiki bis untuk pergi kesekolah. Jujur saja dirinya paling benci naik bis. Berdesak-desakan hingga dapat mencium bau yang tercampur aduk dari semua penumpang, mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya mual apalagi nanti ia sudah menaikinya. Ia juga harus menyiapkan dirinya jika saja ia mati sesak ditengah perjalanan sebelum dirinya sampai disekolah nanti.

"Yeoboseyo" Karena tidak mau merasakan penderitaan sendirian, Baekhyun memutuskan menelpon seseorang untuk menemaninya berdesakan didalam bis.

" _Oh, wae?"_ Sahut seseorang diseberang telepon.

"Temani aku naik bis!" Ucap Baekhyun.

" _Eum… baiklah"_ Setelah memutus sambungan telepon, Baekhyun berlari kesetanan setelah melihat siluet bus berwarna hijau yang sudah berhenti di halte. Ia melontarkan berbagai macam umpatan disetiap langkah terburu-burunya.

"Hosh…hosh.." Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya setelah berhasil menaiki bis dan betapa sialnya karena tidak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa padahal ia sudah berangkat lebih pagi hari ini. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun pun akhirnya bergabung dengan barisan orang-orang yang berdiri. Satu, dua kali perhentian bis tidak ada yang turun malah semakin bertambah orang yang menaikinya. Ia juga dibuat mengalah dengan penumpang wanita yang ingin berpegangan sehingga ia pun memilih bersandar ditiang bis sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Tanpa berpegangan pun Baekhyun tidak khawatir jika nanti ia bisa terjungkal jatuh saat bis berhenti mendadak karena uhh lihat saja betapa terjepitnya tubuh mungilnya.

'Aku benar-benar membenci bis' Aku Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

Setengah jam yang lalu Sehun sudah duduk manis dihalte dekat rumahnya. Menaiki bis lebih pagi setiap hari adalah rutinitasnya karena Sehun ingin menghindari luapan penumpang yang penuh didalam bis. Kedua kelopak mata kecilnya menengok keujung jalan dan menemukan kendaraan berwara hijau melaju kearah halte, saat bis berhenti tepat didepannya Sehun malah urung menaikinya karena ia baru saja menerima telepon dari Baekhyun untuk menemani laki-laki mungil itu naik bis. Untuk kali ini Sehun akan merelakan dirinya berdesakan dan menunggu kedatangan bis yang ditumpangi Baekhyun sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Ia merelakan semua itu demi Baekhyun.

.

.

Sehun mendekati sosok yang tengah bersandar cuek ditiang bus setelah sebelumnya mendapatkan lambaian kecil dari Baekhyun untuk menyuruh dirinya menghampiri si mungil.

"Wow bis ini sesak sekali Baek" Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia tau dan Sehun semakin memperjelasnya. Apa Sehun tidak lihat betapa malasnya wajah Baekhyun ketika membahas bis yang sesak.

"Kau bisa bertahankan? Setelah ini kita akan sampai kesekolah" Baekhyun bergumam. Lalu Sehun menelisik raut muka Baekhyun jika laki-laki mungil disampingnya itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan seorang pria tua yang terus saja mendesaknya. Jadi dengan inisiatifnya Sehun perlahan beralih berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun, berpegangan pada tiang yang menjadi sandaran Baekhyun sehingga tubuh kecil Baekhyun terperangkap kedalam kungkungan kedua tangannya. menghalangi pria tua yang sebelumnya mendesak Baekhyun dengan tubuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan Sehun seperti berbicara dengan rambut Baekhyun yang wanginya meracuni hidungnya. Aroma cerry yang lembut dengan sensasi mint yang menyegarkan membuat Sehun dibuat mabuk kepayang dengan aroma rambut Baekhyun dan halusnya surai hitam milik si mungil.

Baekhyun merasa dagu Sehun semakin mendorong kepalanya kebelakang dan membuat hidung bangirnya bertatapan dengan dada Sehun yang menguar aroma maskulin. Tubuh mereka semakin berhimpitan karena desakan penumpang dibelakang Sehun dan Sehun yang mengendus pelan rambut Baekhyun tanpa si pemilik rambut ketahui.

Kedua tangan mungilnya perlahan menahan dada Sehun yang dirasa Baekhyun bertambah dekat menekan tubuhnya. Pipi Baekhyun sampai bisa bersandar didada Sehun kerena terkikisnya jarak antara tubuh mereka. Mendengar decitan ban bis dengan aspal Baekhyun buru-buru mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh darinya dan dorongan itu dirasakan sang pemilik.

Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Sehun menuruni bis dan Sehun yang baru sadar dari lamunanya berjalan cepat menyusul Baekhyun dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan pemuda mungil itu.

Disisi yang berlawanan nampak didepan gerbang Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari mobil pribadi ayahnya. Laki-laki tinggi itu rupanya berangkat sekolah dengan menumpang mobil ayahnya yang akan berangkat kekantor. Pandangannya teralihkan saat menangkap dua orang dengan tinggi yang berbeda tengah berjalan beriringan menuju kearahnya tepatnya menuju kesekolah. Mereka Sehun dan Baekhyun. Sehun yang sibuk mencuri pandang kearah Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun hanya berjalan acuh disamping pemuda itu dan entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa tidak suka melihat itu.

Seakan mempunyai pemikiran sendiri, kedua kaki Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk tepat kearah Sehun. Oke, kaki dan tatapannya sungguh diluar kendali Chanyeol. Ia tidak pernah menatap Sehun dengan pandangan seperti ini sebelumnya dan sepertinya Sehun juga merasakan tatapan tajamnya. Baekhyun terkejut ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri menghalangi jalannya dan Sehun dengan wajah yang uhh Baekhyun sampai bingung menggambarkan mimic wajah Chanyeol sekarang.

"Sudah waktunya kita masuk kelas Sehun!" Sehun dan Baekhyun seakan membeku mendengar ucapan Chanyeol dengan nada yang kelewat dingin sedingin es.

Merasa ucapan menusuk Chanyeol dilayangkan kearahnya, Sehun yang masih diliputi kebingungan dengan sikap sahabatnya itu hanya bisa mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Chanyeol memasuki area sekolah meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdecak melihat hal itu.

"Apa baru saja dia cemburu padaku?" Pemikiran pendek Baekhyun yang mencoba mengartikan tatapan Chanyeol padanya. Ck! Bodoh.

.

.

The Real Annoyed

.

.

Baekhyun sempoyongan dan kedua tangannya gemetaran karena membawa buku dengan berat menyamai batu bata. Menumpuk lima buku hingga menghalangi padangan matanya. Ia menyesal karena tadi dengan santainya dirinya berjalan melewati ruang guru tanpa tau akan berakhir sengsara seperti ini. Perjalanan keperpustakaan sepertinya akan sangat lama karena tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Siapapun kau, menyingkirlah!" Amuk Baekhyun yang sudah cukup frustasi dengan buku-buku dikedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau!" Baekhyun menggeram mendengar suara menjengkelkan yang tak asing ditelinganya.

"Menyingkirlah ini sangat berat Park Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun murka. Jika saja buku-buka sial ini tidak berada ditangannya mungkin Baekhyun su—

Lamunannya memudar kala tangan besar Chanyeol mengambil alih buku-buku ditangannya hingga dirinya hanya bisa mematung manyaksikan perbuatan langka sang rival yang mengherankannya.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam dan cepatlah kemari! Aku tidak tau buku-buku ini akan ditaruh dimana" Bukannya menghampiri Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah melongo ditempatnya berdiri. Memang pemikirannya jika Chanyeol tersambar petir dahsyat tepat dikepalanya adalah sebuah kenyataan.

"Aku tidak jadi membantumu jika kau masih tetap diam disitu Byun" Chanyeol lahir dengan gengsi yang sudah melekat secara alami dalam dirinya. Sudah cukup membuat dirinya malu karena memilih menolong Baekhyun karena jujur saja selain sahabatnya Chanyeol tidak akan mau melakukan hal ini.

"Oh b-baiklah" Baekhyun gagap seketika lalu ia buru-buru menghampiri Chanyeol.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Tak ada yang ingin membuka percakapan karena baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun merasakan atmosfir yang begitu canggung antara keduanya. Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya merasa aneh karena tidak biasa dengan sikap baik Chanyeol padanya, yang ada dipikirannya selama ini hanya lah Chanyeol yang sombong dan kelewat menyebalkan. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya sibuk menertawakan dirinya didalam hati karena entah kenapa dirinya menjadi sangat gugup berjalan dengan Baekhyun tanpa teriakan dan saling melempar tatapan bengis.

Setelah sibuk bergulat dengan pikiran masing-masing, mereka akhirnya sampai diperpustakaan. Baekhyun berjalan memasuki perpustakaan dengan langkah pasti sembari menuntun pemuda lebih tinggi dibelakangnya pada jajaran rak buku disudut ruangan. Ia tau dimana buku-buku itu akan diletakkan karena cover buku selalu terdapat kode huruf dan angka sehingga memudahkan pembaca untuk mengembalikan buku ketempat asalnya.

"Cepat cari tempatnya Byun, tanganku mulai kram!" Baekhyun mencibir. Memang dari tadi apa yang dilakukannya selain mencari tembat buku tebal itu.

"Kemarilah" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk membuat pemuda itu mendekatinya.

Baekhyun mulai mengambil buku ditangan Chanyeol dan menatanya dirak buku, menyusunnya sesuai urutan kode yang sudah tercantum disana. Sejujurnya Baekhyun cukup dibuat bingung karena masing-masing buku mempunyai kode yang berbeda sehingga dirinya harus berjalan kesana-kemari untuk mencocokan kodenya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang begitu tenang dan tidak peduli. Ia hanya bersandar dirak buku sambil membawa sisa buku ditangannya, menunggu Baekhyun memanggilnya untuk menata bukunya. Dirinya bahkan sesekali menguap karena bosan hanya melihat Baekhyun yang mondar-mandir disekitar rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Namun ketika wajah Baekhyun yang begitu serius mengurut kode-kode bodoh itu dihadapannya, rasa bosan itu melebur seketika. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis begitu melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tak pernah ingin ia bayangkan dulu. Wajah yang begitu kecil, hidung kecil yang mancung, kelopak mata kecil namun begitu indah dengan garis eyeliner yang semakin mempercantik kedua matanya dan jangan lupakan bibir kecil dengan rasa stawberry manis yang seakan pecah dimulutnya ketika mengecapnya. Dengan wajah yang begitu cantik itu apakah benar Baekhyun seorang laki-laki?

"Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah bodoh. Chanyeol mendesis karena tatapan bodoh Baekhyun menghancurkan imajinasinya.

"Aku ragu kau masih straight" Baekhyun diam namun tatapannya mengisyaratkan jika dirinya tidak mengerti.

"Kita bahkan sudah berciuman sebanyak dua kali, apa hal itu tidak bisa membuatmu menjadi _gay_?" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil buku kedua dan ketika ditangan Chanyeol lalu ia mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahas hal ini?" Chanyeol menutup kembali mulutnya sesaat sebelum Baekhyun memotongnya.

"Belakangan ini kau sangat baik padaku, apa kau melakukan taruhan lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun dan tanpa disangka Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya setelah pemuda itu menaruh buku terakhir itu asal. Baekhyun terkejut sambil berusaha melepas tangan Chanyeol yang menempel dipingganya.

"Aku akan menjadi sangat jujur sekarang Byun jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik!" Baekhyun terdiam tanpa mencoba memberontak seperti sebelumnya saat Chanyeol perlahan mendekati wajahnya.

"Entah kenapa belakangan ini aku selalu terbayang bisa mengecup bibirmu lagi sejak aku menciumnya pertama kali Byun" Baekhyun tercekak tanpa bisa mengucapkan apapun. Ia buru-buru menutup bibirnya ketika bibir Chanyeol hampir saja menyentuh bibirnya. Baekhyun menyentak tangan Chanyeol dipinggang dan berlalu pergi dengan semu merah yang terhias samar dipipi pemuda mungil itu.

Chanyeol memberanikan diri menyentuh jemari lentik Baekhyun saat pemuda mungil itu melewatinya, aroma _limes_ milik Baekhyun tercium lembut ditelapak tangannya hingga membuat senyuman kecil tersungging dibibir Chanyeol.

.

.

"Yak! Apa kau mau menghancurkan kepalamu?!" Teriak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tentu tidak khawatir meneriaki Baekhyun karena mereka ditengah jam kosong sekarang.

"Aku mulai aneh! Aku mulai aneh! Aku aneh Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun tetap membenturkan kepalanya kebangkunya tidak memperdulikan seruan Kyungsoo yang ingin dirinya menghentikan aksi berbahayanya.

"Kau memang aneh, dan apa yang membuatmu bertambah aneh seper— Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Kubilang hentikan bodoh!" Baekhyun pun menghentikan aksinya. Ia menyemburkan nafas frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya gemas.

Pertama kali dalam sejarah kehidupan Baekhyun ia merona karena seseorang yang memiliki _gender_ yang sama dengannya, oke _gender_ yang sama berarti seseorang itu berkelamin laki-laki dan bisa disimpulkan jika dirinya _manly_ dan normal-mungkin-tapi dia merona terhadap laki-laki. Ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya dan Baekhyun mengakui hal itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun masih terbayang-bayang kejadian di perpustakaan tadi yang membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu dengan hebatnya. Jika dirinya tidak punya rasa malu, Baekhyun ingin sekali mendatangi Chanyeol dan memberi perhitungan kepada laki-laki itu hingga berakhir dengan perkelahian yang sengit namun hal itu jelas tidak mungkin. Ia pasti sangat malu saat mengatakan jika Chanyeol harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuat pipi mungilnya merona, uh bisa-bisa ia disangka _gay_ nantinya.

" _What the h*ll!_ Gay? Oh astaga itu tidak mungkin terjadi padaku. Hentikan pemikiran kerdilmu, hentikan Byun Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan padangan –ternyata-dia-memang-sudah-tidak-waras-.

.

.

The Real Annoyed

.

.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal menatap layar ponselnya. Sehun mengiriminya sebuah pesan jika pemuda itu tidak bisa menemani Baekhyun pulang. Dia bilang ada hal penting yang harus Sehun lakukan sehingga laki-laki itu harus pulang terlebih dahulu. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit Baekhyun menunggu dan Sehun dengan tidak berdosanya memberitahunya jika pemuda itu tidak bisa setelah Baekhyun hampir mati kebosanan.

"Hal penting pantatku. Sial, apa kau Spiderman eoh!" Baekhyun bermonolog aneh didepan gerbang sekolah, memaki layar ponselnya yang penuh akan cipratan liur kekesalannya. Uhh menjijikkan.

"Apa kau gila berbicara sendiri?" Baekhyun menyemburkan nafas jengah. Menatap laki-laki yang baru berdiri disampingnya itu dengan pandangan bodoh namun cukup sombong.

"Kuperingatkan kau Park Chanyeol. Kau! Pergilah dan jangan mencampuri semua urusanku atau aku akan menghajarmu disini!" Baekhyun menusuk-nusuk hidung Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya dan yang ditusuk hanya tersenyum miring sembari menyingkirkan telunjuk lentik Baekhyun yang mengganggu pemandangannya.

"Bolehkah aku pulang bersamamu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Tadinya aku mau menumpang mobil Luhan tapi ternyata lelaki itu pulang terlebih dahulu" Chanyeol menampakkan mimic sedihnya dihadapan Baekhyun namun sepertinya si mungil malah menatapnya penuh kecurigaan.

"Kau berbohong!" Chanyeol mengiyakan sebagian ucapan Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol berkata jujur ketika dia akan menumpang mobil Luhan tapi bagian saat Luhan pulang terlebih dahulu itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Tentu saja ia berbohong karena Chanyeol menangkap seseorang berbadan mungil tengah berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah sebelum dirinya memasuki mobil Luhan sehingga ia pun memutuskan menyuruh Luhan pulang dan lebih memilih mendekati si mungil yang tengah sibuk bersenandung. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak menyadari jika dirinya sudah berdiri digerbang yang Baekhyun sandari. Tepat disampingnya. Chanyeol cukup menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang timbul dalam hatinya tapi entahlah Chanyeol tidak pernah ingin mengetahuinya karena pada akhirnya ia pun akan menyadari apa yang tengah dirasakannya.

"Bolehkah aku pulang bersamamu?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi dan Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya aneh.

"Kau sakit ya?" Sungguh Baekhyun belakangan ini sering dibuat bingung dengan sikap aneh Chanyeol padanya. Terkadang laki-laki itu bisa sangat baik, menyebalkan bahkan ekhm.. sedikit manis dimatanya. Tidak, bukan sedikit tapi secuil.

"Ya! aku baik-baik saja bodoh" Seru Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Apa hari ini kau tidak ingin menginap dirumahku? Tidur dikamarku? Seranjang denganku?" Sebuah tepukan lumayan berat mendarat didahi Chanyeol dan tentu saja laki-laki bernama Baekhyun pelakunya. Chanyeol mengaduh dengan suara bassnya.

"Ini sangat menyakitkan, dasar pendek!" Chanyeol menangkap gelagat Baekhyun yang akan memukulnya lagi namun secepat kilat ia menangkap pergelangan Baekhyun di udara. Menurunkan pergelangan ramping itu dan merambat turun menggengam tangan kecil milik Baekhyun. Menggenggam erat mengisi ruang-ruang sempit di jemari kecil milik Baekhyun. Ia mulai melangkah sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun lembut mengikuti langkahnya disepanjang trotoar jalan dengan senja yang menemani keduanya, mengacuhkan seluruh ancaman aneh yang keluar mulus dari bibir si mungil untuk melepaskan genggamannya. Chanyeol tidak peduli. Untuk kali ini saja biarkan seperti ini. Sedangkan disisi lain Baekhyun tidak terima, bukan karena perlakuan Chanyeol melainkan perubahan yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini. Tidak terima jika dirinya mulai berdebar disamping laki-laki yang kelebihan tinggi badan itu. Tidak terima jika dirinya menyuruh genggaman hangat itu tidak cepat terpisah dari telapak dinginnya. Sungguh ia tidak terima dengan segala perubahan dirinya namun Baekhyun tidak bisa menutupi rasa nyaman yang perlahan menyebar diseluruh sisi hatinya.

Hyejin.

Nama gadis itu bahkan terasa menguap begitu saja dalam pikirannya dan itu hanya karena genggaman tangan hangat milik Park Chanyeol yang begitu pas merangkum jemarinya. Cukup sederhana memang tapi anehnya begitu membekas didalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Gimana nih ada yang bisa nebak ga Baekhyun suka sama siapa?**

 **Sebenarnya saya mau jelasin di chap selanjutnya tapi berhubung saya lagi longgar jadi jelasinnya sekarang aja. Jika kalian baca dari awal sampai chap 7 ini secara kusyuk(?) yakin deh kalian pasti ga bingung sama perasaan castnya. Dengan adanya moment Hunbaek, Chanbaek dan Hunhan, saya ingin kalian nebak gimana perasaan mereka sampai pada chap 7 ini. Mungkin jika kalian benar-benar jeli pasti tau gimana perasaan mereka berempat. Walau pun penjelasan saya membuat kepala kalian puyeng tapi saya harap kalian bisa mengerti. Oke singkat dan padat penjelasan saya ini dan semoga bisa membuat kalian tau ending FF ini yang udah sedikit saya beberkan *pasang muka serius* wkwkwk~**

 **Selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW~~**


	8. Chapter 8

.

The Real Annoyed | Chapter 8

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Oh Sehun | Xi Luhan | Do Kyungsoo | Kim Jongin | etc.

Genre : Romance | School Life | Little bit Comedy | Yaoi

Rating : T

.

 **Di chapter ini menjelaskan bagaimana Chanyeol bisa suka dengan Baekhyun, sebenernya saya mau gabungin part ini dengan chapter 7 kemarin tapi gak jadi karena mungkin bisa kepanjangan jadi saya memutuskan untuk memotongnya dan memasukkannya di chapter 8**

.

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

.

Luhan menangis dipundak Chanyeol malam ini. Sahabat rusanya itu tiba-tiba datang dan menggebrak pintu kamarnya kasar dengan air mata yang sudah deras membasahi pipinya. Alasannya menangis malam ini karena Sehun. Tapi Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang dilakukan Sehun hingga membuat Luhan sampai hati membasahi kaosnya tipisnya.

"Sudah berhenti menangis Lu!" Luhan masih saja sesenggukan dipundaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti hikss.." Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya lelah. Luhan seperti anak kecil yang baru saja kehilangan mainan balonnya.

"Memang apa yang Sehun lakukan padamu?" Chanyeol menatap kepala Luhan yang masih bersandar dipundaknya lalu Luhan perlahan mendongak membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

"Sehun, dia melupakanku Yeol" Oh ayolah, tidak mungkin Sehun melakukan hal itu.

"Sehun hanya terlalu sibuk dengan Baekhyun Lu" Tanpa disangka Luhan menjitak kepalanya lumayan keras, tidak sangat keras hingga membuat Chanyeol terpekik heboh.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?!" Luhan cemberut kemudian mengusap kepala Chanyeol yang tadi ia jitak dengan perasaan menyesal.

"Justru itu Yeol, Sehun melupakanku karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan Baekhyun" Chanyeol sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan ucapan Luhan. Memang belakangan ini ia jarang sekali melihat Sehun dan Luhan bersama tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mereka berdua sedang bertengkar. Dan seorang Byun Baekhyun juga menjadi pokok permasalahan antara Sehun dan Luhan.

.

.

Sejak kejadian Luhan menangis pilu dikamarnya, Chanyeol mendadak berubah menjadi seorang _spy._ Bedanya, ia hanya memata-matai kedekatan Sehun dan Baekhyun setiap hari disekolah bukan memata-matai seorang penjahat. Sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa berdecak melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang sangat berlebihan itu.

"Masalah sepupuku pasti membuatmu sangat pusing hingga pandanganmu tidak pernah lepas dari Sehun dan Baekhyun" Merasa diacuhkan, Jongin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Chanyeol dan membuat laki-laki tinggi itu tersadar.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol datar.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan _dude_! Mereka bisa menyadari jika kau terus saja menatap mereka" Chanyeol berdahem pelan lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

Selama ia memata-matai Sehun dan Baekhyun, pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok mungil yang selalu menempel bak lintah disamping Sehun. Ketika niat awalnya memperhatikan mereka berdua namun ujungnya hanya sosok Baekhyun yang selalu tertangkap iris tajamnya. Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan Baekhyun. Setiap hari, setiap waktu bahkan saat Baekhyun tengah sendiri tanpa seorang Oh Sehun, Chanyeol selalu melihatnya dari jauh. Kebiasaan? Mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu namun itu adalah hal yang tidak wajar pikirnya. Ada kalanya muncul keinginan untuk mengerjai Baekhyun, tapi entah kenapa hal itu selalu urung untuk dilakukannya. Tersenyum, cemberut, tertawa, sedih, marah, Chanyeol mengetahui semuanya. Bahkan saat dimana seorang Baekhyun yang jarang menampakkan wajah seriusnya, Chanyeol pernah melihatnya.

Melihat Baekhyun dari kejauhan seperti sudah menjadi rutinitasnya, walaupun ia tidak akan mengikuti Baekhyun kemanapun seperti seorang _stalker_ tapi entahlah Baekhyun seperti memiliki sebuah magnet yang dapat menarik kuat perhatiannya. Dan Chanyeol akui ia mulai terjerat olehnya.

Apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun lewat raut wajahnya selalu berhasil menularinya. Bicara tentang orang gila, Chanyeol termasuk dalam golongan itu. Semua tindakannya selalu diluar kehendaknya. Setiap Baekhyun tersenyum, kedua sudut bibirnya ikut tertarik keatas. Saat Baekhyun marah, Chanyeol membatin dari kejauhan tentang apa yang membuat Baekhyun mengumpat disetiap langkah pemuda mungil itu. Dan ketika Baekhyun sedih, Chanyeol tidak ikut merasakan kesedihan namun rasa kekhawatiran yang membuat kedua telapak tangannya terkepal menahan keinginan untuk mendekati Baekhyun dan menenangkan pemuda itu. Jika ditanya apa rasa bencinya telah menghilang? Mungkin iya, terlalu munafik jika dirinya menjawab masih sangat membenci Baekhyun namun nyatanya Chanyeol cukup sadar jika perasaan suka perlahan mulai memenuhi relung hatinya.

Dirinya bahkan tidak bisa tidur jika mengingat kejadian dimana ia bertemu Baekhyun secara tidak sengaja disebuah mini market. Jujur saja Chanyeol ingin menanyakan sesuatu, menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun saat itu. Apa yang telah dialaminya, atau apa yang membuat Baekhyun yang dikenalnya angkuh dan sombong terlihat menyedihkan dan bahkan kedua mata sipitnya berkaca-kaca. Saat itu adalah saat dimana perasaan khawatir terhadap Baekhyun mulai muncul. Mungkin waktu itu dirinya terlalu gengsi untuk mengaku namun seiring berjalannya waktu Chanyeol pun menyerah dengan kenyataan.

Dan rasa dimana Chanyeol ingin memiliki akhirnya datang. Terbukti dari raut wajahnya yang selalu berubah sinis saat melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun yang semakin dekat setiap harinya. Bahkan dirinya pernah mengecap Baekhyun tanpa sengaja sebagai miliknya. Dirinya mengaku cemburu dan tidak terima Baekhyun dekat dengan Sehun yang berlabel sahabat dekatnya sendiri. Chanyeol tidak mungkin menentang Sehun seperti ini jika bukan karena dirinya mulai menyukai Baekhyun. Rasa sukanya selalu bisa menjadi sebuah pengingat jika seseorang terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun. Dan sebelum Baekhyun menentukan seseorang yang bukan dirinya, Chanyeol harus segera bertindak. Mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan walau harus mengorbankan rasa gengsinya dengan kata 'rival' yang sudah melekat antara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

.

 **Flashback End**

.

.

The Real Annoyed

.

.

Masih sangat pagi dan Baekhyun sudah berlarian disepanjang koridor sekolah. Koridor masih sepi sehingga gema derap langkah kakinya begitu jelas terdengar dari sudut manapun. Alasan dibalik langkah terburu-burunya adalah sebuah tugas yang akan dikumpulkan saat jam pertama dan sialnya Baekhyun lupa, sepertinya bukan lupa tapi memang sengaja dilupakannya. Ingatkan dirinya untuk menciumi Kyungsoo setelah ini karena teman sebangkunya itu sangat baik mengingatkan tugas laknatnya itu.

Baekhyun tidak membuang-buang waktu saat dirinya sudah sampai didepan kelasnya. Ia melangkah pasti kearah bangkunya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah menunggunya. Baekhyun berniat menyapa Luhan saat laki-laki dengan mata rusa itu berpapasan dengannya namun bibirnya kembali terkatup melihat betapa sinisnya Luhan memandangannya.

'Apa ia berbuat dosa kepada Luhan?' Baekhyun membatin namun tak berlangsung lama, karena perhatiannya teralihkan penuh kearah buku catatan Kyungsoo yang sudah ia anggap sebagai barang keramat yang selalu berhasil menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Disisi lain, Luhan merasa sangat kesal ketika dirinya melihat wajah Baekhyun. Entah apa yang membuat wajah Baekhyun terlihat begitu menyebalkan setiap kali Luhan melihatnya padahal dulu dirinya sangat ingin mengenal Baekhyun saat Baekhyun menjadi murid baru. Mungkin semua ini karena Baekhyun dekat dengan Sehun sehingga dirinya ikut membenci seorang Byun Baekhyun yang selalu bersikap ramah padanya.

"Pagi Lu" Belum selesai dengan rasa bencinya terhadap Baekhyun, kini dirinya harus berpapasan dengan Sehun yang baru saja datang. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak ingin bersikap kekanakan seperti ini namun rasa kesalnya membuat dirinya buta. Ia melewati Sehun begitu saja tanpa membalas sapaan dari sahabatnya yang biasa ia dengar setiap pagi. Tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak mengijinkan langkah Luhan semakin menjauhinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Luhan diam.

"Kau berubah Lu" Luhan tetap diam.

"Katakan sesuatu jangan diam saja seperti ini!" Seru Sehun mulai kesal dengan kediaman Luhan.

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?" Luhan balik bertanya hingga kerutan tipis nampak dikedua alis Sehun.

"Kenapa kau mendiamiku? Kau juga menghindariku belakangan ini, sebenarnya ada apa? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" Luhan tersenyum miring dan senyuman itu membuat Sehun tercekak. Itu karena pertama kalinya bagi Sehun melihat senyuman miring Luhan, dan didetik itu juga Sehun membenci senyuman yang mengandung banyak arti didalamnya itu karena dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan senyuman manis Luhan yang menjadi pengiring hari-harinya.

"Salahmu karena melupakanku Sehun" Ucap Luhan dengan suara serak seperti menahan sesuatu yang akan tumpah dari kedua kelopak mata rusanya.

"Apa?! Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu Lu" Tepis Sehun.

"Tidak pernah melakukan hal itu? Lalu jelaskan tentang kedekatanmu dengan Baekhyun hingga kau lupa dengan sahabatmu sendiri!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu Luhan berlalu pergi, menyenggol bahu Sehun kasar tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang mencoba menggapai pergelangannya.

Disudut koridor tak jauh dari tempat Sehun berdiri, sepasang mata sipit milik Baekhyun terlihat bersembunyi dibalik pilar. Merekam apa yang barusan terjadi antara Sehun dan Luhan dengan kedua matanya. Beberapa menit yang lalu ketua kelas menginterupsi agar tugas segera dikumpulkan dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba peduli dengan Luhan yang keluar kelas dan tak kunjung kembali. Sebagai teman yang baik, Baekhyun meminta ketua kelas menunggunya barang sejenak untuk memanggil Luhan. Lupakan tentang tatapan sinis Luhan tadi pagi yang membuat Baekhyun bingung, Luhan adalah teman yang baik. Laki-laki dengan mata yang menyerupai rusa itu sudah banyak membantunya jadi ia tidak mau tugas Luhan tertinggal. Setelah menemukan keberadaan Luhan yang tengah terlibat perbincangan serius dengan Sehun, bukannya mendekat Baekhyun justru menghentikan langkahnya. Menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya dibalik pilar koridor. Dan dari perbincangan yang ia tangkap sepertinya Sehun dan Luhan sedang bertengkar. Namun begitu mengejutkannya ketika mendengar bahwa pertengkaran mereka berdua karena dirinya. Ya dirinya.

Mungkin ia merasa sangat tidak pantas jika tetap menemui Luhan ketika laki-laki itu tengah kesal dengan dirinya walau niatnya baik sekalipun ia tidak mau Luhan semakin membencinya. Jadi ia memilih berbalik untuk kembali kekelasnya dan meminta tolong Kyungsoo untuk menggantikannya memberitahu Luhan tentang tugasnya nanti.

.

.

The Real Annoyed

.

.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri menyandar didepan gerbang. Tidak seperti biasanya, terlihat sebuah kesedihan yang terpancar dimanic mata sipit milik Sehun ketika Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Eum.. sepertinya hari ini kita tidak bisa pulang bersama, aku ada urusan dengan Kyungsoo setelah ini. Maafkan aku Sehun" Bohong, Baekhyun berbohong sekarang.

"Tak apa, kalau begitu aku duluan Baek. Oh ya, jangan pulang terlalu malam karena bis biasanya datang terlambat jika sudah malam!" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu melambai kearah Sehun yang juga melambai kearahnya. Senyuman itu, senyuman yang Sehun paksakan.

" _Kau lihat kan, aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit"_ Ucapan Sehun dulu seakan bisa membuat Baekhyun ikut merasakan kesedihan pemuda itu.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Baekhyun setelah itu, setengah jam lagi kelas musik akan segera berakhir dan Baekhyun harus merelakan kakinya pegal demi menjelaskan kesalahpahaman dengan seseorang.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri disitu? Kau tidak pulang?" Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari area sekolah sembari melepas headsetnya.

"Aku ada urusan dengan seseorang" Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak membentakku?" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang menampakkan wajah lelah.

"Carilah tempat duduk Baek! Kau terlihat kelelahan" Entah kenapa Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang menurutnya manis itu.

"Hey ada denganmu? Kau sedang mengkhawatirkanku?" Ucap Baekhyun menggoda.

"Percaya diri sekali, sebenarnya siapa yang kau tunggu? Sehun?" Baekhyun menggeleng lalu iris matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Itu Luhan yang baru selesai dengan kelas musiknya, ya seseorang yang ditunggu Baekhyun sedari tadi adalah Luhan. Baekhyun melirik sejenak jam tangan dipergelangannya, sepuluh menit baru saja berlalu namun Luhan sudah selesai dengan kelas musiknya, berarti ia tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama.

"Luhan-ssi!" Seru Baekhyun dari arah gerbang hingga sukses membuat Luhan menoleh. Ia menghampiri Luhan yang berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan tetap sama seperti tadi pagi, sinis.

Chanyeol tidak ikut menghampiri Luhan, ia lebih memilih bersandar acuh didepan gerbang sekolah sembari melanjutkan lagu dari smartphonenya yang sebelumnya terhenti.

"Ada apa?" Ketus, terdengar sangat ketus ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Eum… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" Baekhyun tidak gugup namun Baekhyun hanya merasa tidak enak hati jika menyinggung soal pertengkaran Luhan dan Sehun yang terjadi dikoridor sekolah pagi tadi.

"Cepat katakan, aku tidak punya banyak waktu!" Luhan serasa menguji kesabarannya tapi Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Luhan sedang salah paham sekarang jadi wajar Luhan bersikap dingin padanya. Baekhyun memakluminya.

"Kau salah paham tentang kedekatanku dengan Sehun" Luhan mengeryitkan alisnya merasa penasaran dengan kalimat selanjutnya yang terucap dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun melupakanmu, berpikiran hal itu saja kuyakin Sehun tidak pernah melakukannya" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya curiga.

"Apa kau melihat pertengkaran kami tadi pagi?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ya aku melihatnya" Luhan mendesah marah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa sungguh. Aku hanya ingin meluruskan apa yang tengah terjadi. Aku tidak bisa diam saja jika semua ini ada sangkut pautnya denganku" Kata Baekhyun pelan.

"Sehun memang dekat denganku namun kedekatan kami hanya sebatas pertemanan. Setiap kali kami bersama, Sehun tak hentinya bercerita tentangmu. Dia tidak pernah melupakanmu, hanya saja belakangan ini Sehun bercerita bahwa kau semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol jadi dia tidak mau mengganggu kalian"

"Apa Sehun menghindariku hanya karena aku dekat dengan Chanyeol? Apa semua ini masuk akal? Kami semua bersahabat jadi kenapa Sehun harus mempermasalahkan hal itu?" Baekhyun merengut dalam hatinya mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Bukan karena hal itu" _dasar tidak peka_ , lanjut Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Lalu karena apa?" Tanya Luhan mulai jengah.

"Yak! Apa kau tidak sadar selama ini Sehun menyukaimu? Dia menghindarimu karena dia terluka melihat kedekatanmu dengan Park Chanyeol. Kenapa kau bahkan tidak menyadari hal sekecil itu eoh?!" Baekhyun terengah, lalu ia menyeringai melihat wajah terkejut Luhan.

"K-kau b-bilang apa tadi?" Baekhyun menyemburkan nafasnya frustasi.

"Sehun menyukaimu sejak dulu! MENYUKAIMU!" Ulang Baekhyun histeris.

"Dia bahkan merelakan hatinya terluka melihat kemesraan kalian hanya untuk mempertahankan persahabatan bodoh kalian! Apa kau masih tidak sadar?! Kau berciuman dengan Chanyeol tepat didepan matanya! Apa kau masih tega menyalahkan Sehun sekarang hah?!" Jelas Baekhyun kemudian ia berlalu pergi dari hadapan Luhan dan mengacuhkan keberadaan Chanyeol yang masih bersandar didepan gerbang sekolah.

Tanpa disadari Luhan dan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendengar semua kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun karena sedari tadi Chanyeol tidak benar-benar mendengar lagunya. Ia hanya menyumbat telinganya dengan headset tanpa ada niatan untuk menaikkan volume suaranya.

.

.

Baekhyun hampir saja menginjak pijakan bis sebelum seseorang menarik lengannya kasar kearah temapat duduk diujung halte bis.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku akan ketinggalan bis Park Chanyeol!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Apa maksud dari ucapanmu tadi? Kau bilang Sehun menyukai Luhan?" Baekhyun mendengus lalu mengangguk malas.

"Kenapa Sehun tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sehun bahkan meragukanmu sebagai sahabatnya sendiri" Sindiran Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merasa kesal, ia mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun kuat namun laki-laki mungil dihadapannya itu tidak menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan. Sakit, tentu saja. Baekhyun menahannya.

"Dengar Byun Baekhyun, kau tidak berhak mengatakan hal itu!" Ucap Chanyeol penuh penegasan.

"Aku tau, aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu. Pikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sehun yang menyukai Luhan saat Sehun memergoki kalian tengah berciuman! Kalian berhentilah bermain-main dengan perasaan seseorang! Bersikaplah dewasa Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol serasa teremas hatinya mendengar rangkaian kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Rasa sesalnya terhadap Sehun perlahan muncul namun disisi lain rasa cemburu juga ikut mendominasi melihat bagaimana Baekhyun begitu perhatian dan membela Sehun.

"Kumohon berhentilah menyakiti hati Sehun Yeol!" Bis yang akan Baekhyun tumpangi sudah menghilang sejak tadi beserta beberapa orang yang tadinya menunggu dihalte tempat mereka berdiri.

"Sehun pasti sangat membenciku sekarang" Ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"Dia pasti sangat kecewa padaku" Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Tidak menyadari perasaan sahabatnya sendiri, aku memang bodoh!" Chanyeol tertawa seperti orang gila dan itu membuat Baekhyun perlahan khawatir.

"Sehun sudah menganggapku seperti Hyungnya sendiri tapi aku malah melukainya Baek" Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengelus pundak Chanyeol bermaksud menenangkannya.

 **Tes~**

Air mata Chanyeol menetes bertepatan dengan rintikan hujan yang turun mengelilingi mereka berdua. Jika mereka masih saling membenci, mungkin Baekhyun sudah menertawakan Chanyeol karena ketahuan menagis didepannya. Tapi sekarang berbeda, dirinya bahkan begitu peduli dengan kesedihan Chanyeol.

"Baek, masih pantaskah jika aku meminta maaf kepada Sehun?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol, ibu jari lentiknya sengaja mengusap lelehan air mata Chanyeol yang sudah menganak menjadi aliran sungai.

"Lakukanlah!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya kearah Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol seakan terbius dengan senyuman lembut Baekhyun yang hanya ditunjukkan padanya, hanya dirinya.

"Aku yakin Sehun bukan seseorang yang tidak akan memaafkan sahabatnya sendiri" Ucap Baekhyun yakin.

"Sekarang berhentilah menangis! Kau sungguh tampak mengerikan jika menangis seperti ini" Chanyeol tertawa kecil karena malu tapi dirinya tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahwa dirinya sangat senang hari ini.

"Karena kau menangis seperti bayi kita jadi terjebak ditengah hujan, sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari melirik kearah langit yang tengah menumpahkan ribuan tetesan bening.

"Maaf" Baekhyun seketika menoleh kearah Chanyeol setelah mendengar kalimat yang menurutnya begitu langka keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan maaf?" Tanya Baekhyun memperjelas.

"Ya, aku minta maaf Baek" Chanyeol mengatakannya begitu tulus, tanpa keraguan dan tidak ada unsur gengsi didalamnya.

"Jika kau harus pulang tepat waktu, aku bisa mengantarmu tapi kita harus kembali kesekolah karena mobilku masih terparkir disana" Baekhyun mengelus dagunya berpikir. Dan setelah beberapa detik Baekhyun akhirnya menampakkan senyuman ceria miliknya.

"Baiklah" Dengan sengaja kaki Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, berhenti tepat didepan laki-laki mungil itu, ikut melemparkan senyuman manisnya dan menunduk meraih tengkuk Baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya singkat namun begitu dalam.

"Kajja!" Chanyeol menggengam telapak tangan Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan mungil Baekhyun lembut untuk berlari. Mengacuhkan wajah Baekhyun yang masih saja terkejut menyadari apa yang dilakukannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

' _Baek mungkin ini gila, tapi berlari ditengah hujan sambil menggandeng tanganmu terasa begitu menyenangkan. Rintikan hujan deras dan dinginnya sampai tak terasa karena telapakmu yang menghangatlah yang terasa. Mungkin hanya diriku yang merasakannya namun aku yakin bahwa detik ini juga bukan rasa suka yang memenuhi relungku namun sudah berganti dengan rasa cinta yang kurasakan padamu. Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Karena tidak ada yang ingin saya katakan jadi langsung aja REVIEW oke~~**


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

' _Baek mungkin ini gila, tapi berlari ditengah hujan sambil menggandeng tanganmu terasa begitu menyenangkan. Rintikan hujan deras dan dinginnya sampai tak terasa karena telapakmu yang menghangatlah yang terasa. Mungkin hanya diriku yang merasakannya namun aku yakin bahwa detik ini juga bukan rasa suka yang memenuhi relungku namun sudah berganti dengan rasa cinta yang kurasakan padamu. Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun'_

.

.

The Real Annoyed | Chapter 9

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Oh Sehun | Xi Luhan | Do Kyungsoo | Kim Jongin | etc.

Genre : Romance | School Life | Little bit Comedy | Yaoi

Rating : T

.

.

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun merenung dalam gelap kamarnya, pandangannya menerawang jauh menembus kaca jendela tepat kearah segerumbulan awan yang menemani sang rembulan. Pikirannya begitu kacau hanya karena satu orang bermarga Park, bahkan jam dinding yang berdenting dua belas kalipun tak dihiraukannya. Semua sangat membingungkan, mulai dari orientasi seksualnya, sikap manis Chanyeol, ciuman dan debaran aneh didalam dadanya. Ia jadi pusing sendiri memikirkan kejadian mengejutkan belakangan ini. Helaan nafas lelah pun keluar dari mulutnya hingga tak berapa lama sebuah ketukan pelan dari arah pintu membuatnya menoleh. Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan siluet wanita paruh baya yang begitu cantik berdiri dengan tangan yang tersilang didadanya.

"Apa yang Eomma katakan tentang tidur terlalu larut? Apa kau lupa Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mengerang kesal lalu menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi sampai ujung kepalanya.

"Besok _weekend_ Eomma" Protes Baekhyun kesal didalam timbunan selimutnya.

"Eomma tau, tapi kau akan menjadi pemuda termalas didunia jika sudah bangun siang" Nyonya Byun mendekati anaknya, duduk ditepi ranjang Baekhyun lalu menarik paksa selimut yang masih setia menutupi wajah anaknya.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil lalu menepuk ruang kosong diranjangnya, menyuruh sang ibu untuk sejenak tidur bersamanya dan Nyonya Byun tanpa ragu melakukannya.

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu Eomma?" Sedikit ragu tapi Baekhyun tetap membuka suaranya.

"Ya, tentu saja" Ucap Nyonya Byun setelah tidur menyamping menghadap anaknya.

"Mungkin Eomma akan terkejut mendengarnya" Sang ibu tersenyum menanggapi ucapan anaknya.

"Baiklah sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan sayang" Kata Nyonya Byun.

"Jantung berdebar, gugup, merasa nyaman dan senang saat berada disampingnya apa itu bisa dikatakan sebagai perasaan suka?" Mulai Baekhyun lalu sang ibu mengetuk-ketuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya seperti tengah berfikir.

"Mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu"

"Jadi benar aku menyukainya" Gumam Baekhyun lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kita tidak sedang membicarakan Hyejin kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk lucu.

"Jadi kau sedang menyukai seseorang sekarang?" Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Lalu kenapa Eomma harus terkejut mendengarnya, itu hal yang bagus karena kau bisa melupakan Hye—tapi tunggu dulu, siapa seseorang yang beruntung itu hingga mampu membuat Baekhyunee bisa melupakan Hyejin eoh?" Goda sang ibu.

"Laki-laki" Bekhyun berucap cepat lalu melirik sang ibu yang mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Bagaimana jika seseorang itu adalah laki-laki? Bagaimana jika aku menyukai seorang laki-laki?" Ujar Baekhyun hingga membuat kedua bola mata Nyonya Byun membulat. Selama beberapa detik mereka terdiam dengan mata yang saling berpandangan.

"Maaf membuat Eomma kecewa" Sesal Baekhyun dan Nyonya Byun pun menghela nafas.

"Ini adalah hal yang paling mengejutkan sayang. Eomma sangat senang mendengarmu menyukai seseorang tapi itu menjadi tidak wajar saat laki-laki adalah seseorang yang kau sukai, Eomma pikir laki-laki itu pasti sangat hebat hingga dia bisa menggeser posisi Hyejin dihatimu" Perlahan Nyonya Byun mengusap lembut surai anaknya.

"Entah keputusan ini akan berdampak buruk atau tidak nantinya tapi Eomma akan selalu mendukung jika itu menyangkut kebahagiaanmu sayang" Baekhyun menggeser posisi menyampingnya menjadi lebih dekat kearah Ibunya lalu tangan lentiknya mulai merambat memeluk sang Ibu erat.

"Aku menyayangimu Eomma" Nyonya Byun bergumam sembari membalas pelukan anaknya. Mendengar apa yang diutarakan Bekhyun barusan membuatnya membatin dalam hati tentang apa yang akan terjadi nantinya jika perasaan anaknya semakin besar. Apa laki-laki itu akan memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik atau malah menyakitinya. Walau Baekhyun sering membuat masalah dan terlihat begitu tangguh dari luar tapi di tau betul bahwa anaknya juga sangat rapuh. Apakah dengan mendukung anaknya semua akan baik-baik saja dimasa depan?

.

.

The Real Annoyed

.

.

Sudah lebih dari lima menit Luhan mondar-mandir didepan gerbang rumah Sehun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu saat jemarinya menggapai gerbang yang terbuat dari besi itu. Saat ia memantapkan hatinya menggapai gerbang, beberapa detik kemudian ia menarik kembali tangannya dengan kepala yang ia gelengkan keras. Tujuannya kerumah Sehun adalah untuk meminta maaf tapi baru sampai gerbang saja dirinya sudah sangat gugup.

"Luhanie~ Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Mendengar seruan itu lantas Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut rumah dan tatapannya terhenti pada jendela yang terbuka dilantai dua. Luhan melihat Ibu Sehun yang berdiri disana.

"Oh annyeong haseyo Eomonim" Serunya dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"Masuklah Lu!" Seru Nyonya Oh. Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya lalu mengangguk, ia melangkah masuk setelah membuka gerbang dan sebelum meraih kenop pintu kediaman Oh, pintu itu sudah lebih dahulu terbuka karena Nyonya Oh yang membukanya dari dalam.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung masuk saja seperti biasanya eoh?" Luhan tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya lagi memberi salam.

"Sehun ada dikamarnya" Ucap Nyonya Oh seakan bisa membaca isi hati Luhan. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika suara Nyonya Oh tertangkap pendengarannya.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Sehun nampak murung semenjak pulang dari sekolah tadi" Luhan hanya mengangguk canggung lalu memutuskan kembali meneruskan langkahnya kearah kamar Sehun.

Tok tok tok

Untuk pertama kalinya Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun begitu kaku dan teramat aneh. Ia juga merasa sangat gugup saat pintu dengan cat abu-abu itu perlahan terbuka.

"Hai Se—" Belum selesai Luhan menyelesaikan sapaannya, Sehun lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Luhan terpaku dengan kalimat dingin Sehun. Luhan bahkan tidak percaya Sehun bisa bersikap sedingin ini padanya tapi kejadian tadi pagi disekolah membuatnya seketika ingat bahwa dirinya memang pantas diperlakukan seperti ini. Dia menyesal karena berperasangka buruk terhadap Sehun.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu istirahatmu, seharusnya aku tidak bertamu malam-malam begini tapi aku kemari ingin meminta maaf padamu Sehun-na" Ucap Luhan memelas. Sehun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Menyandarkan tubuh tingginya diambang pintu kamarnya dengan manic mata yang tak lepas dari wajah anak rusa milik Luhan sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak seharusnya berpikiran buruk tentangmu, aku minta maaf karena marah dan menuduhmu tadi pagi" Sehun meraih pergelangan Luhan untuk memasuki kamarnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?" Tanya Sehun setelah ia menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Baekhyun" Hanya satu kata dari Luhan seketika Sehun langsung paham.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun telah membongkar semua rahasiaku" Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dan dia juga bilang bahwa kau menyukaiku sejak dulu" Mata sipit Sehun membulat. Tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terucap dari bibir Luhan.

"Apa itu benar Sehun-na?" Luhan bertanya tanpa ragu dan itu membuat Sehun menjadi gugup dan tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Soal ciumanku dengan Chanyeol, aku minta maaf jika itu melukai hatimu. Chanyeol bercerita bahwa dia mengalami masa sulit kala itu jadi aku hanya mencoba menenangkannya, yah walau sedikit ekstrim" Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin kepada dirinya sendiri. Luhan bercerita dengan polosnya tanpa menyadari bahwa Sehun malu mendengarnya.

'Apa bocah itu benar-benar membongkar semuanya' Batin Sehun dalam hatinya.

"Kau tau, aku selalu merasa cemburu saat kau dan Baekhyun selalu bersama sepanjang hari. Aku sudah menjadi sahabatmu sejak kecil tapi aku seolah seperti kaca saat kau tengah bersama Baekhyun" Jujur Sehun terkejut mendengar apa yang diutarakan Luhan. Apa Luhan merasakan hal itu?

"Aku memang terlihat lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol tapi aku tidak mempunyai perasaan special padanya dan aku yakin Chanyeol juga begitu" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau harus mengatakan hal itu padaku Lu?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau salah paham" Sehun perlahan tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah aku memaafkanmu dan kau bisa pulang sekarang" Luhan meninju pelan dada Sehun merasa tidak terima.

"Setelah apa yang kukatakan sekarang kau mengusirku begitu?" Sehun menggeleng lalu menggiring Luhan kearah pintu kamarnya.

"Sekarang sudah malam Lu, aku tidak mau Nyonya Xi menelfonku karena anak rusanya menghilang dari kamarnya"

"Oke baiklah aku akan pulang dan jangan mendorongku seperti ini Oh Sehun!" Luhan menyentak tangan Sehun dari kedua bahunya.

Luhan menghentakkan kakinya sebal dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Pertama kalinya Sehun menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang dari rumah pemuda tinggi itu. Sungguh Sehun sangat menyebalkan malam ini.

"Tunggu dulu!" Sehun otomatis menghentikan langkahnya saat Luhan tiba-tiba berbalik menghadapnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku penasaran akan sesuatu" Ucap Luhan.

"Memang apa?"

"Apa kau sungguh menyukaiku?" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya?" Tanya Sehun balik.

"Aku sangat cemburu saat kau dekat dengan Baekhyun, bisakah kau sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya?" Sebelum Sehun membuka mulutnya Luhan dengan cepat kembali berbicara.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menghindarinya tapi aku ingin kau hanya menjaga jarak dan tidak terlalu berlebihan ketika memberi perhatian, apa kau bisa melakukan hal itu untukku Sehun?"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu?" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Karena aku sangat cemburu"

"Aku benar-benar cemburu Sehun" Sehun menghela nafas. Ia menyentuh bahu Luhan lembut dan mengusapnya lirih.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya, apa tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ada satu lagi" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana jika aku mulai menyukaimu Sehun?"

.

.

The Real Annoyed

.

.

Tubuh semampai Chanyeol berdiri menyandar disamping mobilnya. Mengawasi gerak-gerik seseorang dibalik tirai jendela lantai dua sebuah rumah yang ada didepannya kini. Setelah ia menunggu cukup lama akhirnya seseorang yang ditunggunya menampakkan figure-nya yang terlihat masih sangat mengantuk dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk mengucek masing-masing mata sipitnya. Ulasan lembut bibir Chanyeol terhias apik diwajah tegas miliknya sembari iris mata tajamnya tak lepas dari sosok mungil yang kini mendekatinya sambil menguap beberapa kali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini didepan rumahku Park Chanyeol?" Seru Baekhyun dengan intonasi sebal namun terkesan malas, mungkin karena efek bangun tidur.

"Sekarang jam enam pagi Byun, apa ini terlalu pagi untukmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk lucu.

"Pergilah mandi!" Baekhyun menggeleng keras.

"Aku malas, memangnya kenapa kau menyuruhku mandi sepagi ini eoh?" Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun lembut tapi Baekhyun malah menurunkan tangan Chanyeol dari rambutnya.

"Jangan semakin merusaknya Park!" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk paham.

"Aku akan mengajakmu kepantai, kau mau?" Walau wajah Baekhyun tidak menampakkan mimic tertarik namun Baekhyun tetap mengangguk.

"Kau lucu sekali Baek" Baekhyun hanya mengibaskan tangannya seolah tidak peduli lalu tatapannya mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk menunggunya lagi dan ia pun berjalan memasuki rumahnya masih dengan langkah malas.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Baekhyun keluar dengan ransel yang tergantung dipunggung mungilnya. Berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan menarik kaos Chanyeol untuk segera memasuki mobil pemuda itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mandi Baek?" Mendengar itu Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku bisa mandi setelah sampai disana" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau ingin mandi dipantai?" Baekhyun berdecak lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja dikamar mandi Park. Perjalanan akan memakan waktu satu setengah jam untuk sampai kepantai jadi aku akan mandi setelah sampai disana karena udaranya sudah mulai hangat" Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

Sejak Baekhyun pamit sampai mobil yang semula terparkir diluar gerbang rumahnya melaju pergi, kedua mata teduh Nyonya Byun bersembunyi dibalik korden jendela. Pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok pemuda tinggi yang ia yakini adalah pemuda yang disukai anaknya. Ia tidak bisa menilai bagaimana kepribadian pemuda itu karena sekarang masih terlalu dini, itupun dirinya hanya sekilas melihatnya.

.

.

"Kalau akhirnya bermain air kenapa aku harus repot mandi tadi" Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu duduklah ditepi pantai Baek!" Chanyeol menunjuk dua buah kursi kayu dengan payung lebar yang tertata disepanjang tepian pantai.

"Tidak usah Park, aku ingin bermain air saja" Tolak Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa berenang kan?" Baekhyun menoleh dengan alis yang bertautan.

"Apa kau baru saja mengejekku?" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu bermainlah!" Tanpa menunggu lama Baekhyun berlari girang kearah pantai dan setelah setengah badannya mulai tenggelam ia menoleh mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Lalu Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah melambai kecil kearahnya ditepi pantai.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol kemarilah!" Teriak Baekhyun. Walaupun jaraknya dengan Chanyeol lumayan jauh namun Bekhyun masih bisa melihat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya menolak.

"Kemarilah Park!" Teriak Baekhyun lagi namun Chanyeol tetap menggeleng. Baekhyun berdecak lalu sudut bibirnya tiba-tiba tertarik keatas memperlihatkan smirk kecil diwajahnya dan tentu saja Chanyeol tidak melihatnya. Dengan sengaja Baekhyun berbalik dan terus berjalan ketengah pantai namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar sebuah teriakan.

"Ya! Seberapa jauh kau akan pergi Baek?!" Itu suara teriakan Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap meneruskan langkah beratnya didalam air.

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN BERHENTI DISITU!" Baekhyun tetap mengacuhkan perintah Chanyeol.

"KAU BISA TENGGE—" Teriakan Chanyeol seketika terhenti ketika tubuh Baekhyun tidak lagi tertangkap manicnya.

"PARKeummmphh…..CHAN!" Chanyeol berlari tidak sabaran memecah air yang terasa memberatkan kedua kakinya. Berlari mendekat dengan mata yang tak lepas dari air yang memperlihatkan tangan mungil didepannya. Setelah sampai ia menarik tangan mungil yang muncul kepermukaan itu dengan cepat lalu terpampanglah wajah licik seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau akhirnya kemari bukan?" Baekhyun menarik turunkan kedua alisnya namun disambut dengan wajah Chanyeol yang mengeras.

"Apa kau sudah gila melakukan hal itu Byun Baekhyun?! Kau bisa tenggelam dasar bodoh!" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya takut. Selama ia mengenal Chanyeol, tidak ada hal apapun dari Chanyeol yang membuatnya takut tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda. Ia sangat takut melihat Chanyeol marah kepadanya.

"Aku bersalah karena menipumu, maafkan aku Park. Jangan marah lagi oke!" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan nada yang begitu lirih dan kepala yang menunduk dalam.

"Aku tidak marah Baek dan tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, aku hanya sangat takut kau akan tenggelam. Jangan lakukan hal bodoh itu lagi Byun, kau mengerti!" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

"Baiklah kau mau aku menghampirimu bukan, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak keberatankan jika aku memintamu menemaniku bermain air?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja tidak, lagipula aku sudah basah sekarang. Tapi tidakkah kita terlalu ketengah Baek? Kita tenggelam hampir seluruh badan dan aku tidak ingin kau kram karena terus-terusan menjinjitkan kakimu"

"Kalau begitu kita bermain ditepi saja" Chanyeol menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun dengan anggukan lalu ia mulai berbalik dan berjalan pelan menuju tepian.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun!" Teriak Chanyeol keras saat Baekhyun meloncat naik kepunggungnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun datar dengan tangan dan kaki yang sudah melingkar sempurna ditubuh Chanyeol.

"Kau sungguh mengagetkanku" Chanyeol menetralkan degup jantungnya karena terkejut lalu kedua tangannya mulai melingkari lutut Baekhyun agar makhluk mungil yang berada dipunggungnya itu tidak jatuh kedalam air.

"Kau lelah huh?" Baekhyun menggeleng disekitar lehernya.

"Aku hanya malas berjalan didalam air" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dan terus menggendong Bekhyun dipunggungnya.

"Baek!" Panggil Chanyeol saat mereka sudah sampai ditepian.

"Apa?" Baekhyun menoleh setelah ia turun dari punggung Chanyeol.

"Kau tau jika seorang berciuman ditepi pantai hubungan mereka akan awet" Baekhyun tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Apa kau bercanda? Bualan menggelikan apa itu Park?" Baekhyun masih tertawa dengan tangan yang setia memukuli lengan Chanyeol pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak pernah mau mempercayai bualan seperti itu tapi harabeoji selalu mengatakan hal itu ketika aku mempunyai seorang kekasih" Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan datar.

"Kalau begitu lakukan dengan kekasihmu!" Kata Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana jika aku menginginkannya denganmu?" Mendengar itu Baekhyun justru tertawa.

"Jangan bercanda Park!" Baekhyun beralih menatap pantai didepannya.

"Aku serius Baek, apa belakangan ini kau tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dariku? Apa kau tidak pernah bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tidak pernah mengganggumu lagi atau kenapa aku selalu bersikap manis, baik dan memberi perhatian lebih padamu? Apa kau tidak pernah mera—" Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong.

"Tentu saja aku merasakannya bodoh" Ujar Baekhyun cepat masih dengan tatapan yang tertuju kearah pantai. Walau didalam hati Baekhyun mulai merasa bosan terus menatap air yang tidak ada sesuatu yang special.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Bisakah kau tidak terlalu kentara Park Chanyeol? Aku tau bahwa kau menyukaiku" Chanyeol dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang diungkapkan Baekhyun barusan.

"Jadi kau tau kalau aku menyukaimu Baek?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Lalu apa selanjutnya?" Tanya Chanyeol hingga kerutan tipis tergambar diwajah mungil Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Bingung Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah tau bahwa aku menyukaimu lalu bagaimana kau menanggapinya?" Baekhyun terdiam lalu tangannya mulai menarik kaos basah Cahnyeol menjauhi pantai.

"Sudah mulai siang, kajja kita bergegas!" Ajak Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol tidak juga menggerakkan kakinya.

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku Baek?" Chanyeol menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun sendu.

"Apa kau masih membenciku?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kau benar-benar banyak omong hari ini Park" Seru Baekhyun sebal.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Park Chanyeol! Jika aku membencimu aku tidak akan pernah mau pergi kepantai bersamamu, aku akan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurku yang berharga kau tau! Seharusnya kau juga merasakan sikapku yang mulai aneh belakangan ini, jika aku juga….." Ucap Baekhyun dengan kalimat akhir yang menggantung.

"Mulai menyukaimu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Pertama saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih buat kalian yang dengan sabar nunggu FF saya ini dan saya juga minta maaf karena updatenya telat banget *sungkem* sebenernya saya pengen update satu minggu sekali tapi saya bener-bener gak ada waktu buat ngelanjutin, selalu ada aja halangan kalo saya mau ngetik semua FF saya. Masalah kerjaan juga bikin idenya ngilang gitu aja dan saya juga lagi keserang virus galau karena Web Dramanya Jongin ada kiss-scenenya *ngelus dada* Oh ya, saya Senin besok udah mulai libur kuliah jadi saya mutusin mau ngelanjutin ngetik semua FF saya yang udah rampung seperempat kkkk~ jadi kalau ada yang nunggu FF saya yang lain saya minta kalian bersabar dikit lagi ne *bow***

 **Oke selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW~**


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

" _Dengarkan aku baik-baik Park Chanyeol! Jika aku membencimu aku tidak akan pernah mau pergi kepantai bersamamu, aku akan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurku yang berharga kau tau! Seharusnya kau juga merasakan sikapku yang mulai aneh belakangan ini, jika aku juga….." Ucap Baekhyun dengan kalimat akhir yang menggantung._

" _Mulai menyukaimu"_

.

.

The Real Annoyed | Chapter 10

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Oh Sehun | Xi Luhan | Do Kyungsoo | Kim Jongin | etc.

Genre : Romance | School Life | Little bit Comedy | Yaoi

Rating : T

.

.

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cukup satu saja Park! Kau benar-benar membuang banyak uang" Baekhyun mendorong kembali tangan resepsionis yang akan memberikannya dua kunci.

"Tidak apa Byun" Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

"Hanya tidak ingin membuatku merasa tidak nyaman kau menyewa dua kamar tidur. Ya! Aku laki-laki dasar bodoh" Perdebatan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bermula ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk menyewa dua kamar untuk masing-masing dirinya dan Baekhyun namun Bekhyun malah menolak Chanyeol melakukan hal itu hanya karena laki-laki tinggi itu tidak ingin Bekhyun merasa tidak nyaman satu kamar dengannya. Mendengar alasan konyol Chanyeol lantas membuat Baekhyun tertawa keras-tadi-. Alasan itu bahkan diluar dugaannya, apa Chanyeol pikir dirinya adalah seorang wanita hingga ia harus merasa tidak nyaman sekamar dengan tiang listrik itu.

"Tetap saja aku masih ingin kita memesan dua kamar" Ujar Chanyeol keras kepala.

"Kau tau ini bahkan terdengar sangat konyol ditelingaku. Hei Park kita berdua adalah laki-laki, tidur diruangan yang sama bukanlah sesuatu yang harus diperdebatkan seperti ini" Chanyeol berkacak pinggang, menatap Bekhyun dengan pandangan tajam.

"Baiklah kita pesan satu kamar" Setelah memutuskan dan mengatakan kepada resepsionis yang terlihat frustasi dengan perdebatan mereka, akhirnya Chanyeol mengambil kunci yang diberikan resepsionis padanya lalu berjalan mendahului Baekhyun untuk mencari kamar mereka.

"Aww!" Kening Baekhyun berbenturan keras dengan punggung Chanyeol saat pemuda didepannya itu mendadak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kupikir ada dilantai dua" Ucap Chanyeol lalu mulai membuka kunci pintunya.

"Aku mengharapkan sebuah balkon dengan tirai putih" Desah Baekhyun dan disambut Chanyeol dengan kekehan saat mereka sudah memasuki kamar mereka.

"Apa boleh buat ini adalah kamar terakhir" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan pelan kearah ranjang dan melemparkan lirih tubuh lelahnya yang seharian ini bermain dengan air.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu Baek" Ujar Chanyeol setelah beberapa menit suasana menjadi hening.

"Apa?" Sahut Baekhyun masih dengan tubuh berbaring diatas ranjang dengan kedua mata yang ia pejamkan walau tanpa disadarinya Chanyeol menatapnya lekat.

"Kenapa kau meminta menginap?" Baekhyun yang tadinya tidur terlentang perlahan bangun dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Appa pulang malam ini dan aku akan menjadi pemuda paling menyedihkan diantara mereka. Orang tuaku akan sibuk bermesran dan mengacuhkan anaknya yang tampan ini begitu saja" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar lucu Baek. Apa kau tidak mandi?" Kata Chanyeol kemudian mengingat seharian mereka sibuk bermain air hingga petang.

"Kau saja yang mandi, aku ingin langsung tidur saja" Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya heran dengan decakan menyebalkan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku baru tau jika kau jarang mandi Byun" Baekhyun yang mendengar itu lantas membuka kedua matanya dan langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Aku sangat menyukai mandi oke! Dan hei kita bahkan menghabiskan seharian penuh bermain air dan berenang dipantai, itu semua membuatku lelah. Apa salahnya jika tidak mandi sekali saja" Sembur Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau berenang Byun, bukankah dari awal kau naik dipunggungku?" Baekhyun berdahem sedikit membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah aku mau mandi dulu. Tidurlah jika kau merasa sangat lelah dan jangan lupa mengganti bajumu sebelum tidur Baek!" Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol pun berlalu memasuki kamar mandi setelah ia mengambil beberapa potong baju.

.

"Jam berapa kita pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Setelah ia selesai dengan acara mandinya, Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun akan tertidur bak _puppy_ diatas tempat tidur dengan dengkuran halus yang terdengar begitu lucu tapi apa yang ia kira salah ketika irisnya menangkap Bekhyun yang sibuk berguling-guling kecil diatas tempat tidur dengan ponsel digenggamannya.

"Besok hari Senin dan aku tidak ingin kau terlambat. Kau memang menyebalkan tapi tetap saja kau tidak boleh terkena masalah dengan guru kedisiplinan sepertiku" Baekhyun bergumam paham lalu mengikuti Chanyeol yang sekarang duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang.

"Kita kembali jam lima pagi saja karena kita berdua sudah membawa seragam" Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui lalu keadaan kembali hening untuk beberapa detik sebelum Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mulai bersuara.

"Hei Park! Aku tidak percaya kau bisa berubah sedrastis ini jika sudah menyukai seseorang" Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengacak sayang rambut Baekhyun.

"Diluar dugaan aku bisa menyukaimu Baek, kau sungguh beruntung bisa disukai oleh laki-laki tampan sepertiku" Baekhyun tertawa mengejek mendengar kalimat Chanyeol yang begitu percaya diri.

"Kau tidak tau betapa marahnya saat kau menciumku pertama kali kita bertemu dan bertambah marah saat mengetahui itu adalah sebuah taruhan" Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut dengan manic mata yang terus menatap makhluk mungil didepannya kini.

"Aku tau, aku minta maaf dan aku menyesal melakukan hal itu. Semua adalah ide Jongin dan bodohnya aku menerima saja taruhan itu hanya untuk kencan dengan Luhan" Mendengar apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol membuat perasaan cemburu dan iri perlahan menghinggapi Baekhyun.

"Apa kau masih menyukai Luhan?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Luhan hanya untuk Sehun dan kau hanya untukku Baek" Baekhyun membalasnya dengan kekehan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, apa kau masih belum bisa melupakan Hyejin?" Tanya balik Chanyeol hingga membuat Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Terkadang…" Ucap Baekhyun lirih disertai helaan nafas yang terdengar panjang.

"Terkadang aku bisa sangat merindukannya dan ingin sekali menemuinya" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Lupakan dia! Kau masih ingat bukan kejadian dimana Hyejin lebih memilih meninggalkanmu" Baekhyun tersenyum kecut masih dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari sosok pemuda rupawan dihadapannya. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk memutuskan tatapan mereka.

"Jangan melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa kau yang membuatnya meninggalkanku Park Chanyeol, aku yakin kau pasti mengingat hal itu" Seketika hati Chanyeol seolah terhantam batu besar mendengar apa yang diutarakan Baekhyun barusan.

Mengerti tatapan Chanyeol berubah sendu setelah ia mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan dulu, Baekhyun pun tertawa canggung.

"Oke maafkan aku, sebenarnya aku tidak berniat untuk membahas hal ini namun semua yang kuucapkan tadi seperti terucap sendiri tanpa bisa kutahan" Chanyeol masih sama, diam tak berkutik. Seperti merasakan sebuah penyesalan dari cara bagaimana Chanyeol menatap dirinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah terlalu jauh membuatmu terluka Baek?" Sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya. Baekhyun menyesal telah mengungkapkannya hingga Chanyeol menjadi seperti ini.

"Oh ayolah Park, jangan terlalu terbawa perasaan. Sekarang semuanya berbeda dan kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi padaku. Terkadang memang aku merasa sangat merindukan Hyejin dan ingin sekali menemuinya namun keinginanku itu bukan untuk kembali padanya sebagai seorang kekasih melainkan untuk menjadi teman baiknya, aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan gadis sebaik dirinya, itu saja" Jelas Baekhyun.

"Dan berhenti memperlihatkanku tatapan menyedihkan itu Park! Itu sungguh menyebalkan" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Walau begitu perasaan bersalah itu masih saja menggangguku Baek. Setidaknya suruh aku melakukan suatu hal yang membuat mengurangi rasa bersalahku atau kau bisa melampiaskan kemarahanmu sekarang dengan pukulan tapi kuharap pukulanmu tidak terlalu menyakitkan, aku tidak ingin orang tuaku menganggapku terlibat dalam perkelahian Baek!" Baekhyun tertawa lebar menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol. Lalu ia beralih menangkup pipi tegas Chanyeol dan dengan berani mencium bibir itu dengan sedikit lumatan kecil yang terkesan intim.

"Lakukan apa yang aku ucapkan! Tetaplah disampingku dan tetaplah menjadi orang yang kusukai maka semua rasa bersalahmu akan hilang" Bak sihir yang begitu ampuh dengan mudah Chanyeol menurutinya bahkan sesuatu didalam rongga dadanya bergejolak setelah mendapat ciuman yang begitu mendadak itu. Jika Chanyeol bisa mengulang waktu, ia ingin kembali dimana seorang Byun Baekhyun yang gengsi itu menciumnya bahkan melumat bibirnya. Intinya ia hanya menyayangkan moment itu begitu singkat untuk dinikmatinya walau kenyataannya dia bahkan belum sempat menikmatinya karena sibuk dengan keterkejutannya. __

.

.

The Real Annoyed

.

.

"Hey ada apa Kyungsoo? Kau menelfonku pagi-pagi sekali" Baekhyun menjepit ponselnya diantara bahu dan rahangnya, ia tengah sibuk memasukkan baju yang kemarin malam tidak sempat ditatanya.

Baekhyun mengatur alarmnya tepat pukul empat pagi namun bukannya suara alarm yang berdering tapi malah deringan telefon dari Kyungsoo temannya yang sungguh memekakkan telinganya, hingga Chanyeol pun dibuat terbangun dengan suara ponselnya yang terus berbunyi.

" _Apa hari ini kau masuk sekolah?"_ Kening Baekhyun seketika bertautan, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya.

"Kau aneh Kyungsoo, sebenarnya ada apa? Katakan dengan jujur!" Tegas Baekhyun.

" _Ada seorang yang belakangan ini menggangguku Baek, aku takut masuk sekolah hari ini"_ Baekhyun menghentikan acara merapikan bajunya lalu mengalihkan letak ponselnya disebelah telinga kirinya kemudian ia bersandar disisi ranjang. Melirik sejenak jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan jam empat lebih beberapa menit.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi!" Ada nada ragu yang terdengar dari suara Kyungsoo diseberang telfonnya dan tak berapa lama helaan nafaspun terdengar ditelinga Baekhyun.

" _Sebenarnya hal ini sudah terjadi sejak satu bulan yang lalu tapi aku masih enggan mengatakannya padamu karena masih menganggap hal itu tidaklah penting"_ Baekhyun masih setia mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

" _Ada seseorang yang selalu saja mengangguku, dia mengirimku pesan bahwa sejak lama dia menyukaiku. Aku merasa setiap hari ada seseorang yang selalu mengawasiku dari kejauhan tapi aku tidak tau siapa itu dan dia juga mengirim beberapa bunga ketika aku berjalan pulang sendirian. Mungkin kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan berapa banyak bunga yang terkumpul dikamarku"_ Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah selesai, sekarang mandilah Baek!" Baekhyun menoleh lalu mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol tapi dirinya tetap tak beranjak dari duduknya.

"Lalu kenapa kau harus takut masuk sekolah? Apa dia satu sekolah dengan kita?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun bergumam. Disisi lain Chanyeol yang tadinya berdiri membelakangi Baekhyun sekarang beralih mengikuti Baekhyun duduk disamping laki-laki mungilnya itu. Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang diperbincangkan Baekhyun hingga terdengar begitu serius ditelinganya.

"Kau tau namanya?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi dan Kyungsoo bergumam.

" _Ya aku tau tapi semuanya tidak masuk akal, kupikir dia berbohong padaku jika dia bilang satu sekolah dengan kita. Aku pernah sekali meminta bantuan Jonghyun si ketua kelas untuk mencarikan data laki-laki yang bernama Kai namun setelah ia mencarinya, Jonghyun bilang tidak ada murid yang bernama Kai disekolahan kita. Kau tau betapa frustasinya aku Baek!"_ Baekhyun mengelus dagunya berpikir, walau dirinya masih tergolong murid baru tapi dirinya tidak pernah mendengar ada seorang murid yang bernama Kai.

"Hey ada apa?" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan untuk bertanya dengan nada yang teramat lirih. Merasa mengerti apa yang ditanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun menjawabnya dengan nada yang sama lirihnya dengan telapak tangan yang terkatup diponselnya agar suaranya tidak terdengar sampai ketelinga Kyungsoo.

"Ada yang mengganggu Kyungsoo dan dia bilang laki-laki yang mengganggunya itu bernama Kai" Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut namun sebelum Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya, Baekhyun lebih dulu menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk mungilnya menyuruh dirinya untuk diam.

" _Bisakah hari ini kau berangkat pagi Baek? Temani aku, kumohon!"_ Baekhyun mengangguk walau Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya.

"Baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap dulu, ceritakan padaku lebih jelasnya disekolah nanti oke!" Sambungan telefon pun terputus setelah Kyungsoo bergumam mengiyakan.

"Aww Yak! Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memekik heboh ketika telunjukknya digigit Chanyeol, walau lirih tapi tetap saja sakit menurut Baekhyun.

"Mandilah sebelum kita benar-benar terlambat dan ada sesuatu yang akan kuceritakan padamu!" Ucap Chanyeol disertai kecupan kecil disekitar wajah Baekhyun.

.

"APA?" Chanyeol hampir saja menginjak pedal rem saat Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya tiba-tiba saja memekik dengan kerasnya.

"Bisakah kau kendalikan keterkejutanmu Baek! Ya Tuhan jantungku" Chanyeol mengelus dadanya penuh kasih sayang.

"Jadi sebenarnya Kim Jongin sahabatmu itu adalah Kai?" Chanyeol mengangguk setelah ia berhasil menetralkan kembali degub jantungnya. Mereka sekarang berada didalam mobil dalam perjalanan kembali ke Seoul, dan beberapa saat yang lalu Chanyeol menceritakan sosok Kai yang ternyata nama panggilan seorang Kim Jongin.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin yang dimaksud sahabatmu itu adalah Jongin tapi setahuku hanya Jongin yang mempunyai panggilan itu" Kata Chanyeol.

"Tapi kenapa aku baru tau hal ini?"

"Bahkan seluruh sekolah pun tidak tau kecuali aku, Luhan, Sehun dan Jongin sendiri. Itu adalah nama panggilannya sejak kecil jadi dia lebih senang di panggil Kai jika dirumah" Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Apa Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol meliriknya Baekhyun sejenak lalu menggeleng.

"Mungkin, dia pernah bercerita bahwa dirinya menyukai seseorang tapi dia tidak mengatakannya dengan jujur siapa orang yang dia sukai" Baekhyun memilin dasi yang tergantung rapi dilehernya. Ia bingung antara mengatakan siapa sosok Kia yang sebenarnya atau tidak.

"Kuharap kau tidak berencana menceritakan semua ini kepada sahabatmu" Ujar Chanyeol seakan mengerti gelagat Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin Jongin sendiri yang mengatakannya. Selama kami bersahabat, aku tidak pernah melihat Jongin begitu serius menyukai seseorang. Ia lebih banyak bermain-main ketimbang mecoba serius dengan hubungan jadi kuharap jangan katakan apapun tentang Jongin Baek, kita lihat saja apa Jongin benar-benar serius menyukai sahabatmu itu" Jelas Chanyeol dan dibalas Baekhyun anggukan mantap.

.

Seluruh penjuru sekolah mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang nampak mencolok melewati gerbang sekolah khusus laki-laki itu. Hampir semua mata yang memandangi mobil yang kini terparkir diarea parkir sekolah pun menerka siapa yang duduk didalam sana. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, entah Jongin atau Chanyeol. Dan saat sang pemilik yang bernama Park Chanyeol keluar dari pintu mobil kemudian berlari kecil kearah sisi yang lainnya, semua mata nampak terkejut tak percaya dan bahkan mencibir.

Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari mobil milik Chanyeol dan langsung disuguhi dengan pandangan banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya heran juga sinis ia hanya melempar tatapan memang-aku-peduli-dengan-tatapan-kalian. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun begitu percaya diri memecah kerumunan siswa yang saling melempar cibiran kearahnya hanya bisa terkekeh dalam diam. Ia kemudian menyusul Baekhyun dan berjalan beriringan mengantar si mungil kekelasnya terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, mereka sedang menatapku karena aku sangat tampan hari ini" Bisik Chanyeol lalu Baekhyun berdecih.

"Apa peduliku" Kesal Baekhyun.

"Kupikir nyalimu akan menciut ditatap sinis oleh banyak orang tapi ternyata aku salah" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan menunjukkan senyuman miring yang terkesan menyebalkan.

"Sejak kapan aku peduli tentang hal itu" Chanyeol tertawa remeh. Ia memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun saat mereka sudah sampai didepan kelas Baekhyun.

"Kau lihat kita menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang" Baekhyun mengedarkan kedua matanya. Memang dirinya dan Chanyeol tengah ditatap intens seluruh siswa yang berada dikoridor kelasnya.

"Tapi aku masih tidak peduli" Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun pelan, merapatkan pinggang Baekhyun dengan tangan kiri yang melingkar apik disekitar tubuh si mungil. Tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut tapi tetap dengan ucapannya barusan; ia masih tidak peduli. Jadi Baekhyun pun lebih memilih mengacuhkan pekikan heboh siswa disekelilingnya.

Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya ketika bibir Chanyeol mulai menempel dibibirnya, ia membalas lumatan Chanyeol saat laki-laki itu mulai melumat bibirnya dalam dan intim. Dunia memang seperti milik mereka berdua karena ramainya koridor kelas sama sekali tidak berpengaruh terhadap ciuman mereka. Chanyeol sedikit memberikan gigitan kecil diakhir sebelum tautan mereka terlepas lalu Chanyeol memeluk sejenak tubuh mungil Baekhyunnya.

"Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan menghampirimu disini, aku akan kembali kekelas sekarang. Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Chanyeol disertai elusan penuh sayang dipuncak kepalanya.

"Aku akan menunggu, aku juga mencintaimu" Balas Baekhyun membalas elusan Chanyeol dengan elusan lembut dipipi laki-laki tinggi itu dan setelahnya Chanyeol pun bergegas pergi dengan senyuman yang melekat dibibirnya.

.

.

The Real Annoyed

.

.

"Kau membawa makan siang?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari tubuhnya bersandar diam diloker samping milik Kyungsoo.

"Tidak" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan helaan nafas lirih.

"Lalu yang kau bawa itu apa?" Baekhyun melirik kotak makan ditangan Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas isinya adalah sebuah makanan.

"Kai menaruh ini dilokerku" Baekhyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau? Dan bagaimana dia bisa menaruhnya disana?"

"Aku yakin Kai yang menaruhnya dan entahlah bagaimana dia bisa membuka lokerku" Kyungsoo menyimpan kembali kotak makan kedalam lokernya lalu menutup rapat lokernya dengan sebuah password.

"Kau tidak memakannya?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Jika kau mau, kau bisa memakannya" Tawar Kyungsoo namun Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Alangkah baiknya kau menghargai pemberian orang lain" Ujar Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan kalimat nasehatnya sendiri.

.

Derap langkah kaki Kyungsoo nampak terburu-buru disepanjang trotoar. Nafasnya tersengal namun tak ada peluh diwajahnya mengingat hari ini cuaca terasa dingin. Ia menambah kecepatan kakinya saat siluet bis berwarna hijau tertangkap matanya tengah berhenti dihalte walau begitu ia tidak yakin bisa menaikinya karena dirinya masih sangat jauh dengan halte bis.

"Ahh sial!" Umpat Kyungsoo tanpa disadarinya. Ia menghentakkan kakinya sebal kala bis yang diincarnya sudah melenggang pergi dari halte. Menunggu bis selanjutnya mungkin akan sangat lama dan ia yakin akan terisi penuh. Lihat saja banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul dihalte tengah menunggu bis yang akan datang selanjutnya.

Tes~

Tangan Kyungsoo otomatis menggadah saat buliran bening yang jatuh tepat mengenai telapak tangannya. Ia mendongak melihat kepulan awan mendung yang kini menjatuhkan seluruh kristal beningnya menghujami tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang belum beranjak berteduh disamping halte. Sepertinya Kyungsoo memang berniat membasahi dirinya dengan air hujan karna langkah kecilnya tidak beranjak sesenti pun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kenapa tidak berteduh?" Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunannya saat seseorang berjongkok didepannya, mengikatkan tali sepatu miliknya yang terlepas. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa tali sepatunya terlepas ketika dia berlarian tadi.

"Kau bisa sakit" Kyungsoo tetap diam dengan bola mata yang setia mengawasi pergerakan jemari laki-laki yang mengikat tali sepatunya dengan telaten.

"Kau tidak menjawabku hm?"

"Kau kehujanan" Ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Aku tau. Jha! Aku sudah mengikatnya" Kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo melebar saat laki-laki yang beberapa detik yang lalu berjongkok mengikat tali sepatunya sekarang berdiri menatap dirinya.

"Apa harus seterkejut itu melihatku mengikatkan tali sepatumu Kyungsoo-ya?" Jongin yang tadi mengikatkan tali sepatu Kyungsoo pun tersenyum lembut melihat betapa lucunya wajah Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Jongin merengut bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo padanya.

"Kenapa kau harus mengikat tali sepatuku?" Bingung Kyungsoo. Sungguh Kyungsoo sangat bingung dengan sikap Jongin. Bagaimana tidak, selama mereka satu sekolah tak pernah sekalipun mereka saling menyapa ataupun mengobrol hanya saling melirik saat mereka berdua kebetulan berpapasan dikoridor. Ketika Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan ketakutan, Jongin malah menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan lain. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dibalik tatapan elangnya dan tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Apa salahnya mengikat sepatumu? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terjatuh dan apa kau tidak berniat berteduh? Kau nampak kedinginan Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo menggeleng lirih.

"Aku tidak apa-apa dan aku harus pergi sekarang. Sebelum gelap aku sudah harus sampai dirumah, terimakasih" Kyungsoo yang baru saja melewati tubuh Jongin terhenti tiba-tiba saat pergelangan kecilnya digenggam erat jemari milik Jongin.

"Apa kau tidak pernah ingin tau siapa Kai sebenarnya?" Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar ucapan Jongin yang berhasil mengejutkan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau Kai?" Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menggenggam masing-masing bahu sempit Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengetahuinya Kyungsoo, dan tentang bunga itu pasti kau berfikir Kai yang melakukannya" Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat membenarkan.

"Bunga, kotak makanan dan semua yang kau anggap Kai pelakunya adalah suatu kebohongan. Memang semua yang tertera atas nama Kai tapi bagaimana jika Kim Jonginlah dibalik semua ini?" Kyungsoo mengedipkan kelopak matanya tidak mengerti.

"Kau membicarakan apa eoh?" Jongin berdecak lalu tersenyum.

"Intinya, Kai adalah nama panggilan Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin adalah aku dan aku menyukai seorang Do Kyungsoo!"

"WHAT?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Maafkan saya karena telat update, ini juga baru dikerjain langsung post tanpa di edit. Takutnya kalo nunggu ngedit malah kelamaan update dan terus molor jadi saya minta maaf jika banyak typo yang bertebaran disepanjang cerita.**

 **Dan untuk FF saya yang Protect My Beautiful Moonlight sama You Know My Mind mohon maaf saya gak bisa cepet update karena tugas kuliah saya numpuk dan yang dipikiran saya sampek sekarang cuman kerja-kuliah-tugas-kerja-kuliah-tugas setiap harinya. Paginya kerja pulang kerja mandi langsung kuliah pulang kuliah langsung tidur dan terus berulang setiap hari. Sebenarnya ada hari Minggu tapi biasanya saya gunain buat ngerjain tugas kuliah *maaf jadi curcol* kkkk~ tapi tetap saya bakal update semua FF saya kok.**

 **Terakhir saya mau bilang minta maaf sekali lagi dan dimohon pengertiannya *bow***

 **Oke selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW~**


End file.
